Cambios Inesperados
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: A veces, la vida te lleva por caminos distintos a los planeados, por rutas diferentes a las trazadas. ¿será Rei Hino capaz de sobrevivir a todos estos cambios inesperados?... Regalo de cumpleaños para Leonor de Eboli
1. Chapter 1

**Cambios inesperados**

**Capítulo 1:**

**"esto no me lo esperaba"**

La vida de Rei Hino no era en general tranquila, pero estaba bastante bien con ella.

La mujer proveniente del país del sol naciente trabajaba en una firma de abogados, estaba a dos pasos de volverse socia y su nombre atemorizaba a más de un abogado cuando sabía que tendría que enfrentarse con ella en los juzgados.

Esa mañana se despertó como todos los días, a las ocho en punto para darse una ducha y enfundarse en su traje Carolina Herrera y sus zapatillas loui vuitton **. **Tomó las llaves de su coche deportivo y salió al Buffette de "Johnson &amp;Deller" Solo un café Latte con leche de soya se atravesó en su camino ¿para qué necesitaría comer más? Esa sería una mañana pesada, como todos los viernes cuando tienes que dar el último esfuerzo para merecer el fin de semana libre.

La guapa joven de largo cabello negro entró con solo el ruido de sus altos tacones escuchándose en todo el piso, las personas la miraban, unos con miedo, otros con ¿compasión?

Un "El jefe la espera" fue lo último que esperó escuchar al entrar, pero fue lo primero y eso no era buena señal.

\- Rei Hino- Nombró un hombre de cabello platinado y gesto severo.

\- Luces serio, Malachite. - Dice indiferente la pelinegra que se sienta sin esperar la invitación que nunca llega.

\- Lo estoy. ¿has escuchado las noticias?

\- ¿sobre el divorcio de los Sweeney? Claro. ¿quién no? Se supuso que eso pasaría desde su discusión en la fiesta de fin de año de inversionistas en el Ritz. Cuentan que la señora Sweeney lo planeaba por años, al menos eso es lo que comentó la señora Smithen el salón de belleza al que yo considero que le paga una fortuna, yo no pagaría todo ese dinero por un peinado tan infantil, pero bueno… Si, lo sé.

El peliplateado puso mala cara pero eso no pareció molestarle mucho a la de ojos amatista.

\- ¿qué hay con eso?

\- La bruja te pidió a ti para que te hagas cargo de su caso

\- ¿en verdad? ¿La bruja Sweeney me pidió a mi?

\- Eres sanguinaria y supo de ti por el caso de la cadena Miller.

Una sonrisa se mantuvo en el rostro de la de ojos amatista.

\- Eso no te mantendría preocupado…

\- La bruja Sweeney no es la única que se ha fijado en tu trabajo. También mi padre.

\- Entonces si gano….

\- Te hará socia.

\- ¿quién defenderá a mi víctima?

\- Haruka Tenoh

\- No será problema. Mi fleco es más agresivo que ella. Cuenta con ese caso, Mal . Ganaremos.

El hombre sacó un montón de papeles que le entregó a la joven que lucía confundida.

\- ¿y esto?

\- El expediente del matrimonio. Tienes mucho por leer el fin de semana. Quizás te gustaría ir a tomar una copa conmigo para charlarlo mejor

\- Lo lamento. Debo ir a Canterbury con mi hermana y su familia.

\- Claro…Entonces creo que sería bueno que vayas para allá y tomemos una copa en la semana. Claro…si a tu novio no le molesta.

\- Por supuesto. A él no le molesta, sabe que son cosas de trabajo. Voy a mi oficina. Te veré más tarde.

Rei Hino pasó el resto del día leyendo todos esos papeles y pensado en la forma de sacar hasta la última libra a ese pobre hombre "Artemis Sweeney" un inversionista griego que había hecho mucho dinero en todo reino unido. Debía encontrar todos los secretos sucios de ese hombre que aparentaba ser tan bueno y utilizarlo en su contra.

\- ¿y de eso es lo que vives?- Interroga una alta y morena mujer de cabellos obscuros y ojos rubí mientras da un trago a su margarita que disfruta desde la cocina.

\- Claro. Es mi naturaleza, Setsu. ¿no recuerdas que en la escuela siempre conseguía ganar todos los juegos y todas las apuestas? Es mi espíritu, hermana- Explicaba la pelinegra- voy a hacerme socia de esa firma cueste lo que cueste.

\- Rei…debes dejar de hacer esas cosas. ¿cómo puedes dormir por las noches haciendo cosas tan terribles para vivir?

\- Fácil. Solo compras un exquisito colchón suave con almohadas de plumas y metes a un chico sexy en ella. Así si no puedes dormir haces algo con el tiempo libre.

\- tu chico sexy….

\- ¿qué hay de malo con él?

\- Nada

\- No, no, no. Dilo. Te conozco, sé que algo no te agrada sobre él, lo veo en tu mirada ¿qué es lo que pasa?

\- Lo que me pasa es que ese no es un buen hombre, Rei. Solo quiere divertirse y pasarla bien. No lo veo sentando cabeza.

\- ¿y quién te ha dicho que yo pretendo sentar cabeza?

\- Algún día lo querrás…

\- Setsu…no es por ofender pero…no me veo en una casa fuera de Londres teniendo una familia, hijos…¡perro!

\- No es una mala vida, Rei. Soy feliz…

\- Yo también soy feliz.- responde respetuosa la pelinegra aunque luce turbada.

\- Por ahora lo eres. Pero algún día te cansarás de eso, hermana. No me gusta como haces las cosas.

La de ojos amatista frunció el ceño y bebió su copa.

\- Setsu….es tu cumpleaños ¿tienes que sermonearme? Está bien que seas feliz. Está bien que a ti te haga feliz tener una familia, una casa a los suburbios y haber renunciado a tu carrera, pero yo no.

\- ¡tía Rei!- entra un niño de cinco años a la cocina y se abraza a su tía que lo besa en ambas mejillas.

\- ¡Luke, qué guapo estas!- saluda ella al pequeño de cabellos plateados y ojos rubí, como los de su madre.

\- Gracias tía. Tengo un sapo ¿quieres verlo?

\- no, no, no. Así está bien, Luke . Gracias

\- ¿dónde están tus hermanos, Luke?- interroga la madre

\- No sé- minimiza el niño que ve las galletas a mano y corre tomando el paquete y saliendo hacia el jardín.- ¡voy con sansón!

\- ¡Luke, trae eso de regreso! ¡y lávate las manos!- ordena la morena.

\- La vida perfecta, hermana- ironiza Rei cuando le salta encima la rana que deja caer el niño cerca de su madre- no puedo esperar por ello.

\- Rei, No te burles. No es una vida perfecta, pero es una vida real y tiene sus lados buenos, en serio.

La pelinegra puso los ojos en blanco y dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

\- ¡mamá, Nozomi huele feo!- grita u niño de ojos celestes y cabellos platinados, parece tener siete años y carga en brazos una niña de cabellos obscuros y ojos rojizos, como su madre, aparenta un año de edad aunque puede ser aun más pequeña, tiene una bala de ventosa en la frente, la niña llora desconsoladamente.

-oh, Han. ¿la despertaste?

\- Por accidente- dice el niño que entrega a su madre el pequeño bultito.

\- ¡Han!

\- ¿qué pasa aquí?- Interroga un pálido hombre con camisa a cuadros que entra sucio por el carbón de la parrillada que organiza en el jardín- Han ¿por qué Nozomi tiene esto en la frente?

\- Porque jugaba con Luke y ella se interpuso.

\- Mmhhmm, huele a problemas- deduce el padre que huele a la niña haciendo mal gesto, Setsuna se encoge de hombros- Descuida, yo la cambio. Es tu cumpleaños. Tu no te muevas. ¡Hola, Rei!

\- Hola, Diamante. Linda camisa.

\- Es el look de parrillero. Me queda bien ¿no?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Bueno, las dejo. Alguien aquí huele MUY MAL ¿verdad, princesa? y tú Han, ven conmigo. Aprenderás a cambiar pañales.

\- ¡Rayos!

El hombre platinado salió de la cocina con la pequeña en brazos y el niño de cabellos como los suyos de la oreja, sabía que junto con el cambio de pañales venía una buena reprimenda sobre no usar a la pequeña Nozomi de escudo humano

\- Como cambian las personas. Recuerdo como era Diamante cuando comenzaron a salir. Un obsesivo compulsivo fanático de la limpieza que jamás usaba ropa a cuadros.

\- Es un regalo de Han del día del padre. Le encantó.- cuenta orgullosa la morena- Por cierto, quizás te visitemos en la semana. Diamante me regaló de cumpleaños un par de entradas a la ópera. ¡hace años que no vamos!

\- No querrás que…

\- No, no, no. Sé que tienes complicada la semana. Contrataré a una niñera.

\- Excelente- sonrió aliviada la pelinegra de ojos amatista.

\- Rei sobre tu novio…

\- Setsuna. No. Cada que hablamos de ese tema terminamos discutiendo. Sé que no es un hombre que esté hecho para formar una familia, pero lo amo y no es formar una familia lo que deseo- explica Rei.

\- ¡ni siquiera te ha pedido que se casen!

\- No me interesa casarme. Te lo he dicho siempre.

\- No porque nuestros padres….

La pelinegra entrecierra los ojos y la mayor sabe que se ha extralimitado, de pronto su celular suena.

\- Debo irme, hermana.

\- ¿pero no te quedarás al asado?

\- Lo lamento…tengo una cita

\- podrías invitar a tu cita a quedarse.

\- No lo creo. Sé que no te agrada y yo prefiero no reunirlos en el mismo salón, al menos en un buen tiempo. Quizás algún día.

\- Reiko…

La pelinegra se puso de pie besando la mejilla de su hermana mayor.

\- Te veré pronto. Llámame cuando vayas a Londres. Nos vemos

La pelinegra solo sonrió y vio alejarse a su pequeña hermana menor de la cocina. Una breve despedida de cada uno de los miembros de la familia y luego se había ido.

Rei Hino siempre había sido así. No había conocido una familia funcional y tener una jamás le atrajo, no así a Setsuna, la mayor de las dos que siempre soñó con tener una linda familia. Al final luego de varios años y muchos intentos fallidos, una de ellas lo había conseguido.

Al llegar a casa Rei estacionó su auto en el estacionamiento y tomó el ascensor. Llegó hasta la planta alta de aquel edificio y dejó sus zapatillas en la entrada.

La bella joven encendió la música de fondo y se sirvió una copa. Amaba la paz de su hogar y amaba poder estar en un lugar silencioso, tranquilo, sin sapos y sin perros.

\- Creo que alguien está feliz de volver a casa.- Escucha una voz tras de sí.

\- de verdad no sabes cuánto- dice sonriente la muchacha de ojos amatista que se gira y encuentra con un alto y rubio hombre de ojos de hielo. Al verlo le sonríe y lo besa apasionadamente, él responde a sus labios y la toma en brazos para llevarla al sillón. Cuándo ambos consiguen separarse de ese beso y toman un poco de aire él respira.

\- ¿y cómo está mi cuñada favorita?

\- aterradoramente feliz, como siempre, querido. Y te sigue apreciando igual que la última vez.

\- Aterrador- dice él que trae una cerveza en la mano- ahora entiendo porqué volviste antes.

\- Todo eso….me da urticaria. No sé si algún día podría vivir así, como ella.

\- No podrías, linda. Por eso estamos juntos. Tu y yo somos el uno para el otro.

\- Jeditte, yo amo a los chicos.

\- Claro, te entiendo. Pero una cosa es que los ames un par de días al mes y otra muy distinta que seas madre y te dediques a cambiar pañales y llevar chicos a la escuela. No serías tu.

\- Tienes razón. Creo que jamás podría hacer algo así.

\- El mundo no está listo para eso, linda. Mejor deja de pensar en eso- pide él mientras masajea los pequeños pies de la joven de ojos amatista.

\- Adoro cuando haces eso- cuenta la pelinegra agradecida.

\- Te amo, linda…

\- y yo a ti…- confiesa ella y el rubio se incorpora para besar la comisura de los labios de ella. Una sonrisa aliviada aparece en su rostro.

\- Salud…por nuestra maravillosa vida- brinda él

\- Salud. Porque las cosas no cambien en mucho tiempo…

Si. Esa noche luego de pasar el día acompañada de la "familia perfecta" Rei Hino valoraba más que nunca su vida. Su bello departamento en el piso más alto de aquella codiciada Zona de Londres, su lindo auto deportivo y a ese sexy chico rubio que tenía a su lado.

Sí. Quizás la vida no era perfecta, quizás ella no iba por el mejor camino como opinaba su padre, tal vez su forma de vivir no era la más común y la favorita de cualquiera, pero a fin de cuentas y a su manera, ella era feliz, muy feliz…

Aquel miércoles por la tarde y luego de pasar la tarde con la señora Sweeney dialogando sobre sus propiedades, Rei se dio una vuelta por el supermercado. Necesitaba hacer unas compras importantes y luego ir a casa, a su amada casa.

Al llegar se fue directo a la cocina y sacó todo de sus bolsas. Se sirvió una copa de vino rosado y respiró. Un día más había terminado. Pronto se iría de vacaciones a la Riviera francesa con Jeditte. La pasarían bien, se divertirían y saldrían de ese clima tan terrible de Londres. Si…por fin unas merecidas vacaciones.

Rei sintió unas manos posarse en sus caderas y sonrió sin prestarle la mayor atención. Luego esas manos se metieron por debajo de su blusa acariciando sus senos sobre el encaje del sostén.

\- llegas temprano- susurró ella mientras cerraba los ojos para perderse en aquel sentimiento.

\- el ensayo terminó pronto y quise venir a ver a mi chica.

\- ¿tu chica?- se ríe la pelinegra que se gira para encontrarse con esos gélidos ojos que la miran con lujuria, luego los fuertes brazos de él la toman por la cintura sentándola en la barra.

\- sí, "mi chica"- acepta él mientras desabotona la blusa de la joven frente a él descubriendo su piel desnuda- mi sexy y ardiente chica.

Ella estrelló sus labios apasionadamente contra los de él. Le gustaba la pasión desenfrenada que se generaba entre ambos, él conseguía sacarla de su rutina y poner algo de pimienta a su vida, eso era fascinante.

\- ¿qué trajiste del supermercado?

\- Fresas, vino y….crema batida- responde la joven- ¿se te ocurre una idea para darle un buen uso a esto?

\- por supuesto que sí- responde él tomando a la joven entre sus brazos que aferra sus piernas al torso del rubio. Ambos se dirigen hacia la habitación, en el camino la camisa de Jeditte y la blusa de Rei caen al suelo.

El teléfono del departamento suena, pero ninguno de los dos tiene el menor interés en contestarlo. La contestadora recibirá el mensaje, y así es. Luego del mensaje de _"Está hablando al departamento de Rei Hino, por favor deje su mensaje después del tono" _puede escuchar:

\- _"Señorita Hino, Soy el Doctor Leonard Grey del hospital St Jones. es necesario que se reporte de inmediato con nosotros, es sobre su hermana y su cuñado. Ellos tuvieron un accidente y…."_

Rei no esperó a que el mensaje terminara de grabarse y se apresuró a contestar el teléfono, Jeditte no pudo escuchar bien, pero no eran buenas noticias.

Esa noche los planes cambiaron totalmente, Rei salió corriendo al hospital St Jones para encontrarse con la noticia de que su única hermana y su cuñado habían muerto en un accidente de auto cuando iban de regreso de la ópera. La muerte fue casi inmediata y no hubo mucho por hacer, Setsuna y Diamante habían muerto.

La joven pelinegra tuvo que pedir un permiso en el trabajo para estar junto a sus sobrinos en los funerales y los primeros días luego de la muerte de sus padres. Takahashi Hino viajó desde Tokio para estar presente, el único hermano de Diamante se encontraba de viaje por Canadá cuando todo sucedió. No tuvo oportunidad de llegar a tiempo, solo lo suficiente para la lectura del testamento la cuál dejaba a Rei Hino como la única encargada de la custodia de sus tres sobrinos.

\- ¿yo?

\- Si. Usted. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- ¿pero cómo va a ser Rei la encargada de cuidar de mis nietos si ni siquiera se puede cuidar ella misma?

\- Ya lo he dicho, señor Hino. Fue una decisión que tomaron los señores Black hace años y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en ello.

\- ¿por qué no Zafiro? Es más prudente

\- Porque yo viajo por todo el mundo la mayor parte del tiempo, señor Hino- explica el pelinegro apenado- Ambos sabían que yo no podría dedicarles el tiempo necesario a los chicos.

\- ¿no puedo impugnar su decisión? Mi hija menor no está preparada para cuidar de ellos.

-No, es una buena idea, señor. Pero…si en un mes la señorita Hino decide que no es apta para ello…cualquiera de las otras dos partes podrán reclamar la custodia.

\- ¿un mes? ¿pretende que mis nietos vivan un mes con la demente de mi hija?

\- Otou San. No soy una demente y tampoco una incompetente- interrumpe por primera vez la pelinegra.

\- Rei. Renuncia a la custodia de los chicos. Conseguiré una niñera capacitada para Nozomi y un buen internado para los chicos. Tendrán la mejor educación.

La joven de ojos amatista frunció el ceño. Recordó su infancia y la "mejor educación" que le dio su padre cuando era pequeña. Recordó que Setsuna siempre quiso tener hijos y darles el hogar que ellas jamás tuvieron.

\- Acepto la custodia- explica la pelinegra ganándose la sorpresa de todos- ¿dónde firmo?

\- ¡Pero, Rei!

\- Otou San. Puedo hacerme cargo de mis sobrinos.

\- ¡No puedes ni hacerte cargo de ti misma!

\- Impugna entonces. Solo no olvides que soy una de las mejores abogadas de Londres y que la ley está de mi parte.

El señor Hino se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta con evidente molestia.

\- Terminarás llamándome para que me haga cargo de esos chicos, Rei. Tarde o temprano te cansarás de jugar a "La casita" y como siempre yo tendré que venir a hacerme cargo.

La joven muchacha de ojos amatista terminó de hacer el papeleo necesario y volvió a casa en un Taxi con tres habitantes nuevos para su departamento en St James.

\- ¿Qué tú hiciste qué?- Interroga sorprendido el rubio cuando ve llegar a los nuevos huéspedes.

\- Chicos, vayan a la cocina. Hay algo de jugo y galletas.

\- Pero Oka San no nos dejaba comer golosinas de noche- interviene el pequeño Han.

\- Solo por hoy pueden hacerlo- permite la pelinegra haciendo que los dos pequeños niños corran emocionados hacia la cocina del departamento.

\- ¿por qué no me consultaste? Yo también vivo aquí, Rei- refunfuña el rubio

\- Porque no tenía otra opción. No iba a dejar que mi padre enviara a los chicos a un internado como lo hizo con mi hermana y conmigo. Bastante han sufrido ya, Jedittte.

\- Rei…no estamos listos para hacernos cargo de tres chicos. Nuestra vida cambiará y estaremos encadenados a una vida aburrida, como esa que jamás has querido y…

\- Escucha. Entiendo que es un cambio que ninguno pidió y para el que no estamos preparados, pero es lo que yo debo hacer. Si tu no deseas hacerlo…lo comprenderé.

El rubio joven se quedó helado al igual que sus ojos. Jamás, ni en sueños imaginó una respuesta como esa de su novia, Rei detestaba la vida familiar.

\- Bueno…creo que no perdemos nada con intentarlo ¿no crees?

\- verás que no es tan malo- sonríe la pelinegra besando los labios del rubio, un pequeño murmullo entre ellos rompió el momento.- Creo que iré a ver qué están comiendo los chicos. Cuida a Nozomi ¿quieres?

Aquella noche les fue casi imposible dormir. Han y Luke tenían demasiadas energías debido a las galletas de chocolate y los caramelos que comieron en la cena, Nozomi tampoco la pasó muy bien, parecía que algo no le agradaba ya que lloró toda la noche y todo esto ocurrió en la misma cama ya que el departamento solo contaba con una habitación.

\- ¿y vamos a ir a trabajar contigo?- interrogaba Luke

\- Claro. Creo que debo buscarles escuela o algo así pero no me dio tiempo así que por hoy lo mejor será que me acompañen.

\- excelente, Tía.- Se entusiasma el pequeño Han- Siempre quise ver como despedazabas a las personas

\- ¿cómo?

\- Eso es lo que Oka San decía que hacías, despedazar personas. ¿lloran mucho?

\- Que ocurrencias de Setsuna…no hagan mucho ruido ¿de acuerdo?

\- Prometido.

Los pequeños niños de cabellos platinados entraron a hurtadillas y en silencio, la pequeña Nozomi dentro de una caja de cartón que aparentaba ser un montón de papeles, Rei cerró las ventanas de su oficina en cuanto estuvieron todos adentro, jamás había hecho algo tan extremo.

\- Chicos. Se supone que ustedes no deben de estar aquí así que deben guardar silencio y hacer el menos ruido posible ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si, tía- dicen al unísono los dos pequeños niños que se tiran en la alfombra a jugar con sus nintendos DS. El sonido de los juegos comienza a hacer ruido inmediatamente.

\- Chicos…sin ruidos

\- Si…

La guapa muchacha de cabellos negros comenzó a leer en silencio un par de expedientes cuando unos pasos conocidos se escucharon acercarse, luego un par de golpes en la puerta.

\- Chicos, escóndanse. ¡También escondan a Nozomi!

Los pequeños colocaron una caja de cartón sobre la pequeña y se metieron bajo el escritorio de su tía; un alto hombre castaño entró inmediatamente después.

\- Me dijeron que llegaste tarde.

\- Un pequeño contratiempo. Nada de problema

\- Jamás has llegado tarde en cinco años que llevas aquí. Debe ser algo importante.

Simples detalles técnicos para trasladarme. Eso es todo.

\- Claro, supe lo de tu hermano, lo siento.

\- Era hermana y gracias…

\- Rei, sobre la señora Sweeney. Ella llamó y….- La caja de cartón se desplazó por la oficina de la pelinegra llamando la atención del hombre sentado al escritorio- ¿esa caja se movió?

\- ¿caja? no…claro que no. Debes estar cansado

\- Si, claro. Se movió ¿qué hay adentro?- El peliplateado se pone de pie caminando hacia la caja de cartón pero sus cintas estaban atadas una a la otra y el dueño de uno de los despachos más prestigiados de todo Londres cayó de bruces sobre el suelo descubriendo el contenido de la caja de cartón- ¿qué es esto?

\- Bueno…lo que pasa es que…mis sobrinos se quedarán conmigo a partir de hoy. Mañana les buscaré escuela pero aun no encuentro nada y no tenía con quien dejarlos y pensé que…

\- El despacho no es una guardería, Hino.- Dijo el castaño levantando a la pequeña Nozomi del suelo.

\- Ni siquiera los notarás- minimizó la joven mientras los dos pequeños traviesos salían de debajo del escritorio. Malachite meditaba la posibilidad cuando la niña de ojos rubí vomitó sobre su traje Armanni.

\- No lo creo. Tómate un par de días, Hino. Cuando resuelvas este asunto vuelve a la oficina. No antes y no quiero a estos niños de nuevo en mi edificio.

\- Pero Malachite…

\- Agradece que te doy un par de días y no te estoy despidiendo. Solo soy bondadoso porque eres la mejor abogada con la que cuento. Ahora sal de aquí antes de que recuerde lo que me costó este traje.

\- Si…claro…te veré en un par de días…yo…revisaré los casos.

\- Largo, Hino.

Si. Esa no fue la mejor mañana para Rei Hino, pero no fue menos complicado que regresar a casa en su auto de dos plazas con tres niños en él. Una hora después la joven abogada estaba de regreso con tres niños, pizza y suficiente comida de Mcdonalds para una semana. Los pequeños veían televisión en la habitación de su tía mientras esta intentaba alimentar a Nozomi que se negaba a comer las papillas de la tienda.

\- Vamos, Nozomi…come.- Suplicaba ella pero la niña lloraba a mares negándose a comer. Terminó dándole la fórmula y lanzándose sobre el sillón de la sala- Maldición…¿cómo voy a hacer que comas?

La pequeña lo observaba como intentando adivinar qué pasaba por la cabeza de su tía.

\- Si, si. Ya sé que tu mamá era la mejor. Pero yo ni siquiera sé preparar café, Nozomi… ¿cómo vamos a salir de esta? ¿será que Otou San tenía razón y no debí siquiera pensar en hacerme cargo de ustedes? ¡Gran Kami, mándame una señal de qué hacer!.

La pequeña Nozomi rió al ver el drama que armaba su tía y ésta se relajó un poco y decidió encender el televisor. Una mujer casi tan atormentada como ella intentaba hacerse cargo de un enjambre de niños rubios. Los de ella no eran rubios y eran solo tres, pero se sentía identificada con la pobre mujer del comercial.

_"¿estás desesperada? ¿necesitas ayuda? Llama a nuestra agencia de niñeras. Contamos con las mejores y más capacitadas cuidadoras del todo Reino Unido"_

Antes de ese día Rei jamás hubiera hecho caso a un comercial de la televisión, pero cierto era que necesitaba ayuda y urgente.

Ella no podría quedarse en casa a cuidar a los chicos y era más que evidente que Jeditte no era gran apoyo para eso así que anotó el número telefónico y llamó de inmediato a la agencia de niñeras, prometieron mandar a la niñera más capacitada que tuvieran al día siguiente a primera hora. En cuanto escuchó eso se sintió relajada. Solo tendría que sobrevivir un par de horas más, solo un par de horas más….

La noche fue terrible en el perfecto departamento de Rei Hino. Los pequeños sobrinos de la pelinegra terminaron durmiendo de nueva cuenta en la habitación ya que se negaron a pasar la noche en la habitación improvisada que habían acomodado por la noche, para su mala suerte Luke mojó la cama y terminó empapando la pijama de Jeditte. Han se levantó un par de veces por la noche y todos descubrieron que el primogénito de los Black era sonámbulo. La pequeña Nozomi no se quedó atrás y decidió dar una serenata a su familia con su llanto, se quedó dormida casi a las seis.

Por la mañana Rei se encontraba en la cocina. Recordaba que alguna vez alguien le había regalado una bolsa de café y no debía ser tan difícil usar la cafetera ¿o sí?

La pelinegra arrojó el contenido de la bolsa en el depósito del agua y llenó el pequeño aparato eléctrico con suficiente agua para tomar café el resto de la mañana, lo necesitaría.

\- ¿tomarás café?- Ofreció Rei al rubio que salió de la habitación con mala cara. El rubio dio un sorbo a la taza de la joven de ojos amatista e hizo mala cara.

\- No, estoy bien. Compraré uno en el camino.

\- ¿te vas ya?

\- Si. Tengo ensayo con los chicos. Te veré por la noche

\- Creí que me acompañarías a encontrar escuela para los chicos.

\- No puedo, linda. Debo irme. Te amo- Se despidió el rubio besando la frente de su pareja, luego salió de prisa sin esperar una respuesta, al azotar la puerta la pequeña Nozomi despertó a gritos.

\- Genial…

Los pequeños niños Black despertaron también con el llanto de su hermanita y se hicieron presentes junto con su hermana en la cocina. Han entregó a la niña a su tía y corrió al refrigerador.

\- Tía, tenemos hambre.

\- Y Nozomi huele mal- completó Luke.

\- ¿no tienes algo que no sea yogurt?

\- Podemos comer hamburguesas.

Para alivio de la pelinegra el timbre del departamento sonó, una idea iluminó la mente de la pelinegra "La niñera".

Rei no respondió a las palabras de sus sobrinos y fue a abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver ante ella a un alto joven de cabello negro y ojos color zafiro, se sintió apenada al abrir apenas cubierta por su bata y su camisón de seda.

\- ¿sí?- Articuló Rei cuando consiguió hablar

\- Busco a la señora Hino. Me mandaron de la agencia de niñeras. Soy Darien Shields...

\- ¡¿tú...tu eres el nano?!

**Continuará...**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Clararinaaa!**

**Este es tu regalito de cumple que hice con mucho cariño, este año la patria estuvo pobre pero el deseo de festejar no se va y aunque sea con este detallito quiero agradecer al kami contar con una amiga tan especial como tu. Como debe de ser, tu fic lo partiré en cachitititos pequeñitos "pa´darle sabor" Espero te guste y también sea del agrado de las Mars Fans TKM amigaaaaa.**

**Abrazos :D**

**La maga**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**"El nano"**

La pelinegra observaba incrédula al hombre ante ella que parecía perdido en la anfitriona, quizás era debido a su belleza, tal vez a su pijama o a lo despeinado de su cabello esa mañana.

\- ¿tú eres la niñera?- se sorprendió la chica.

\- Soy psicólogo infantil. La agencia me reportó que necesitaba a alguien capacitado para el puesto y…- El pelinegro dejó de hablar cuando vio al pequeño Luke colgado de la puerta del congelador intentando sacar un bote de helado de chocolate. Corrió hasta la cocina para detener al niño de la inminente caída- creo que la ayuda es urgente ¿verdad?

Rei asintió.

\- ¿usted quién es?- Interroga el pequeño Han al ver al alto joven cargando a su hermanito con un brazo.

\- Hola. Soy Darien Shields, he venido a cuidarlos.

\- No necesitamos que nos cuiden. Somos adultos ¿no es evidente?

El pelinegro se puso en cunclillas y habló al oído del niño.

\- Claro. La verdad es que he venido a cuidar a tu mami, pero que no se dé cuenta. Ella cree que los que necesitan ayuda son ustedes.

\- Si que la necesita. Ni siquiera tiene comida decente en su refrigerador. Soy Han y mi hermanito es Luke. Ah, y la llorona es Nozomi, mi hermanita.

\- Puedo escucharlos- Refunfuñó Rei intentando calmar el llanto de la pequeña Nozomi.- Y no soy su madre, soy su tía, Su tutora legal.

\- Eso lo explica todo- se relaja el pelinegro buscando en su mochila- Bien, Han y Luke ¿qué les parece si comen esto en la sala mientras su tía y yo preparamos algo de desayunar?

\- ¡Galletas!- gritan los niños que arrebatan los paquetes de galletas con forma de oso de las manos del joven y corren hacia la sala.

\- Y bien, Señora Hino ¿por dónde empezamos?

\- Debes estar confundido. Yo llamé a la agencia pidiendo una niñera, no un nano. No te ofendas, pero no eres lo que necesito- explica Rei que en vano intenta calmar a su sobrina.

El pelinegro sonríe ajeno a la confusión de la joven y se acerca peligrosamente a la muchacha de cabellos negros que lo observa confundida.

\- ¿puedo?- Pregunta mientras se acerca aun más para tomar a Nozomi de los Brazos de Rei. Nozomi se abalanza sobre el pelinegro y comienza a reír mientras él la abraza- creo que esta princesa necesita un cambio de pañal ¿no es así?

Nozomi dijo algunas palabras que ninguno de los dos comprendió pero parecía estar encantada con el joven que la cargaba porque reía divertida.

\- ¿y tu cambiador?

\- ¿cambiador?

\- ¿la cuna de la niña?

\- ¿cuna?

\- ¿dónde cambias el pañal de Nozomi?

\- Solo la pongo en la tina y la enjuago con la regadera de mano- explica la pelinegra que parece confundida. Darien solo niega con la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo….¿dónde están los pañales?

\- Ah, en mi bolso tengo uno….mi bolso…Aquí- responde Rei que se acerca con un pañal en la mano. Creo que es el último.

\- De verdad necesita mucha ayuda, Señora Hino.

\- Rei, solo llámame Rei ¿quieres?

\- Está bien, Rei- acepta Darien que saca de su mochila un extraño artefacto para la pelinegra que coloca sobre el sofá de la cama y sobre él comienza a cambiar a la pequeña Nozomi, ésta luce encantada y ríe manteniendo una charla con el pelinegro.- Ahora prepararé algo de desayunar para los chicos. ¿irás a trabajar?

Darien entregó a Nozomi a su tía mientras comenzaba a buscar algo en el refrigerador para preparar el desayuno. Rei bajó a la pequeña Nozomi que comenzó a gatear por la sala.

\- No hoy. Debo encontrar una escuela para los chicos.

\- Excelente. Aunque creo que no es lo primero que debes hacer.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- ¿cuánto tienes con tus sobrinos aquí?

\- Solo un par de días ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

\- No te ofendas. Tu departamento es hermoso pero….no creo que sea lo adecuado para tres pequeños niños. Es demasiado peligroso.

\- No es peligroso. Yo llevo años viviendo aquí. Es un excelente barrio y me encanta, ellos se adaptarán.

\- Son niños, Rei. Tu eres la que debe de adaptarte a ellos…eres el adulto aquí. Tienes que crear un ambiente seguro para ellos.

\- Mi casa no es un campo minado ¿sabes?- Reniega Rei que lo primero que ve es a la pequeña Nozomi jugando con una estatua de fénix de cristal cortado- ¡Nozomi!

Rei corrió arrebatando la pieza de cristal de manos de la niña, pero no los suficientemente pronto para evitar que esta cayera al suelo convirtiéndose en un puñado de cristal roto.

\- Cierra la boca- Amenazó Rei a Darien, éste solo sonrió y continuó cocinando. El timbre sonó una vez más.- ¿ahora qué?

Al abrir la puerta Rei se encontró con un joven que no esperaba ver, incluso con una compañía que no imaginó.

\- Zafiro ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Hola, Rei- saluda el joven educadamente.

\- ¡Sansón!-gritaron Luke Y Han desde la sala y corrieron a abrazar a su cachorro: Un Mastín Napolitano color gris de setenta kilos.

\- ¿por qué traes a esa cosa aquí?- interroga en voz queda la joven.

\- Rei, se que te prometí hacerme cargo de él, pero…yo no puedo llevarlo conmigo. Debo viajar a Austria mañana y…no encontré quien quisiera adoptarlo y…si lo llevo a algún otro lado lo dormirán.

\- ¡No, tía! ¡no dejes que lo duerman!- pide lloroso el pequeño Luke

\- Luke…No podemos tenerlo aquí, el departamento es muy pequeño Y Sansón es inmenso y….

\- No queremos que muera como murieron Oka san y Otou San- explica lloroso el mayor de los tres pequeños.

\- Han…es que…

\- Si me permite dar mi opinión- Interviene Darien que aparece en la sala con tres pequeños platos con huevos revueltos y algo de leche con chocolate- los chicos han pasado por demasiadas cosas traumáticas como para que sufran un shock más…

\- ¿has visto el tamaño de esa cosa?- Pregunta Rei con voz baja a Darien mientras señala al perro que ya está con los niños sentado en la sala y comiendo huevos y leche- ¡es más grande que mi coche!

\- ¿es tu nuevo novio?- pregunta en voz queda el joven Black a la muchacha.

\- No. ¡Claro que no! Es la niñera.

\- Psicólogo infantil….

\- Si, eso. Es la nana. Casi me corren de mi empleo y mi jefe me dio un par de días. Necesito quien me ayude con los chicos y llamé a una agencia. La verdad es que todo es demasiado complicado y….

\- Rei- calma Zafiro poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella- Estarás bien. No conozco ninguna mujer más aguerrida que tu. Sé que no es un cambio fácil, pero lo harás bien. Solo es cuestión de adaptarse…

\- ¿de verdad lo crees?

\- Si en alguien confío para que lo ha de maravilla, esa eres tu- consuela el de ojos celeste.

\- llámame cuando vuelvas a Londres ¿quieres?

\- Por supuesto. Te invitaré a cenar para celebrar lo bien que lo estás haciendo.

\- Oh, Zaf. Eres un gran amigo- agradece la pelinegra que abraza al joven y besa su mejilla- Chicos, despídanse del tío Zafiro. Saldrá de viaje mañana.

Los niños se lanzaron sobre el joven mientras este les daba buenos consejos a los pequeños. Rei los miraba complacida.

\- ¿algún exnovio?- pregunta curioso el alto.

\- No. Es el hermano de mi difunto cuñado. Nos conocemos desde hace más de una década. Es como el hermano que nunca tuve.

\- Parece ser un hombre centrado.

\- ¿te estás preguntando por qué tengo la custodia yo y no alguien como él?- lee su mente la de ojos amatista, Darien guarda silencio apenado- Zafiro viaja todo el tiempo. Su vida no tiene ancla ni faro. Es un hombre que va a donde lo lleve el viento.

\- Comprendo…

\- Así que eso responde tu pregunta de qué demonios hace una mujer como esta con tres niños. Si no te importa iré a cambiarme.

Rei dio media vuelta entregando a Nozomi al joven de ojos zafiro. Se despidió una vez más de su amigo y fue a la habitación dejando a un intrigado visitante observándola desde el mismo sitio, él se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿será esta chica capaz de criar a tres pequeños niños? Sin ayuda no, definitivamente….

La pelinegra salió de su habitación tres cuartos de hora después con unas zapatillas altas y enfundada en una minifalda azul y una blusa color crema. Estaba tan absorta en una llamada telefónica que no se percató del hombre que la observaba sorprendido desde la sala.

\- Estoy lista. ¿nos vamos ya?  
\- Cla…Claro.

\- Lo mejor será ir primero a buscar una escuela para Han y Luke. Espero me manden sus constancias el día de hoy y…

\- Lo primero es ir a la tienda, señora.

\- Rei

\- Rei. Lo primero es ir a la tienda. Se han terminado los pañales y la leche de Nozomi y no hay mucho en el refrigerador para que puedan comer los chicos. ¿qué han estado comiendo estos días?

\- McDonallds- interviene Luke mientras bajan las escaleras, el pelinegro mira sorprendido a la joven a su lado.

\- Bueno…no siempre, claro está. No soy tan irresponsable…

\- A veces también comemos Burger King.

\- O comida china.

\- Si le parece, creo que lo mejor será ir a comprar algunos víveres y los pañales y la leche de Nozomi. También se terminó su pomada para las rozaduras.

\- Si. Me parece bien. Creo que hay un centro comercial a unos minutos de aquí- Explica Rei mientras quita la alarma de su coche que está en el Sótano. Darien se queda de pie sorprendido mientras detiene a los chicos de ambas manos.

\- ¿este es tu coche?

\- Si. Lindo ¿no?- responde Rei mientras camina hacia el conductor.- Es una edición especial, tuve que cortar un par de cabezas para poder comprarlo, pero me lo merezco.

\- No puedes mover a tres niños en esto.

\- Claro que puedo. Ayer nos fuimos a la oficina así.

\- Si. Solo tuvimos que meter a Nozomi en la cajuela y Han y yo nos acomodamos en el asiento del copiloto.

El pelinegro miró con reproche a la joven de ojos amatista y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿no sabes nada sobre reglamento de tránsito? Me sorprende en una abogada tan reconocida. Tuviste suerte de no ser infraccionada o detenida al mover a los chicos así. Ese no es un coche para una familia.

\- Pues no. Es un coche para una mujer libre y soltera que necesita llegar de prisa a sus compromisos.

\- Creo que ya no lo eres ¿o si?- Puedes moverte en tu coche, te veré en el centro comercial con los chicos. Tomaremos un taxi.

Darien caminó hacia la calle con los dos pequeños peliplateados tomados de la mano y la pequeña Nozomi colgada del pecho. Rei no tardó mucho en alcanzarlo.

\- Oye, no me hables de ese modo- se molesta la joven- Yo sé lo que hago. No soy una niña.

Los cinco subieron al taxi mientras le daban instrucciones al taxista de llevarles al centro comercial más cercano. Estaban separados por tres pequeños niños.

\- Tal vez no lo seas. Pero no tienes la menor idea de cómo hacerte cargo de estos niños.

\- ¿también tú vas a decírmelo? Escúchame bien, _"nana Fine" _Tal vez no tengo la menor idea de cómo educar a estos niños y jamás he tenido la necesidad de preocuparme por cosas como la seguridad de mi auto o qué tan peligrosa es la decoración del departamento. Pero amo a estos chicos y no me importa lo que tu o mi padre o el mundo entero piensen. No acepté quedarme con ellos para demostrarle nada a nadie, lo hice porque no quería que tuvieran la infancia que tuvimos Setsu yo: Entre nanas y los internados más caros de Europa, se lo debo a mi hermana y voy a hacerme cargo de ellos con o sin tu ayuda. ¿está claro?

El taxista miró confundido por el retrovisor a la pareja y los chicos hacían lo mismo. El pelinegro se encogió de hombros evidentemente apenado por sus comentarios.

\- Lo….lamento- se disculpa él- creo que fui muy prejuicioso….¿te parece si empezamos de nuevo? Soy Darien Shields, psicólogo infantil y terrible prejuicioso.

-Rei Hino. Abogada e inexperta en cuidar niños- regresa la broma ella- Darien, en serio…quiero hacer las cosas bien y creo que necesitaré toda la ayuda posible.

\- Para eso estoy aquí ¿no?

La hostilidad pareció disminuir entre los dos jóvenes que de repente se dieron cuenta que estaban dentro del mismo equipo.

El recorrido por el centro comercial no fue menos desastroso. A Rei le sorprendió la facilidad con la que los chicos obedecían a Darien. Debía de aprender muchas cosas de él y pronto.

Los chicos subieron al carrito del supermercado y al pelinegro le causó gracia descubrir que Rei no tenía la menor idea de que los pañales desechables se vendieran por tallas y la leche por etapas. Menos que tuvieran un centenar de marcas y que existiera algo para sacar los mocos "¿no es mejor que se queden adentro?" Preguntó ella, el pelinegro solo rió.

El recorrido fue bastante amplio ya que comenzaron comprando leche y pañales y terminaron llevando medio departamento de bebés y un centenar de protecciones para las puertas, los contactos eléctricos y hasta la tapa del inodoro "¿también eso hay que asegurarlo?"

En definitiva, Darien estaba ante un reto, un reto bastante interesante.

Cuando volvieron a casa (en Taxi) Darien se ofreció a preparar el almuerzo para todos, Rei accedió encantada ya que la cocina no era lo suyo. Darien lo suponía, pero estuvo seguro cuando vio que el contenido de su horno eran carpetas y documentos. "funciona también como un archivero" fue lo que comentó la pelinegra que solo causó gracia al joven pelinegro…si. Ella de verdad necesitaba ayuda y mucha.

Rei descubrió que Nozomi podía quedarse perfectamente dormida cuando jugaba con un mechón negro de su cabello, quizás le recordaba a Setsuna, quizás se sentía cómoda, pero agradeció el escuchar por primera vez en dos días la risa de la pequeña niña, su celular interrumpió la tranquilidad de la casa, era Jeditte.

\- ¿qué ocurre, Jeditte?

\- Se escucha demasiado silencio ¿está todo bien?

\- Si. Es el servicio de niñera que contraté.

\- Parece que te va bien con la nana

\- Estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas. ¿a qué hora llegarás?

\- Te llamo desde el aeropuerto. Se presentó algo y tengo un viaje a Roma en una hora. Fue todo de urgencia…no tuve tiempo de ir por mis cosas

\- ¿cuándo volverás?

\- En un par de días…mi avión saldrá dentro de poco. Te llamo más tarde, linda…

\- Adiós…-colgó ella demasiado confundida para poder tener una reacción

\- ¿ocurre algo?

\- Nada. Es solo que…solo seremos nosotros para cenar

\- ¿esperabamos a alguien más?

\- Si, a mi novio…

\- Al presumido- interviene Han

\- al patán- aporta el travieso Luke que ve caricaturas desde el sofá.

\- Chicos, Jeditte es un buen hombre.

\- Claro que no. Oka San lo odiaba y papá decía que era un asno ¿qué es un asno, tía?

\- Es un animal muy tonto y feo, Luke- explica divertido el pelinegro que disfruta ver como los chicos interactúan, Rei no luce muy complacida y lo observa con recriminación - Este... la cena está lista…

\- A mi me alegra que no venga el presumido- agradece Han mientras disfrutan de una pasta con queso que preparó el alto psicólogo.

\- El presumido vive aquí, Luke y no nos quiere cerca.

\- Eso no es verdad, chicos. Jeditte los quiere mucho.

\- Nos regaló de navidad un desodorante para autos, tía.

\- Mejorará y aprenderá. Todos lo haremos, chicos. ¿no es así, Darien?

\- Así es…con los cambios adecuados creo que lo conseguiremos, chicos. Justo para eso estoy aquí.

\- ¿tu cocinarás? Lo haces muy bien, Darien.

\- Si. Cuando mi tía cocina le queda terrible- cuenta Luke y su hermano lo apoya

\- Dijeron que mi sopa instantánea era deliciosa- se queja Rei

-¿sopa instantánea?- se sorprende el joven inglés.

\- Si. Tenía mucha agua y sabía raro. Creo que el agua no estaba muy caliente

El pelinegro parpadeó sorprendido y la joven frente a él se apenó al ver aquella reacción. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rei Hino no tenía respuestas

\- ¿lo ves? necesito de toda tu ayuda.

\- Creo que este será un muy largo trabajo…-se resigna el pelinegro.

Si. En definitiva había mucho que aprender…

A Rei le sorprendió la facilidad con la que Darien llevó a los chicos a darse un baño y a dormir. Para la pelinegra la paz llegó al departamento muy de prisa y casi lamentó el momento en el que el niñero tuvo que irse a su casa. Para su fortuna la paz duró durante toda la noche, hasta que a las seis de la mañana, Nozomi despertó hecha un mar de llanto que no paró hasta las ocho de la mañana, cuando el pelinegro regresó al departamento y la pequeña automáticamente calmó su llanto y se lanzó a los brazos del chico de ojos azules. Rei no pudo menos que sorprenderse, ella en dos horas no había conseguido menguar el llanto de la pequeña, él solo sonrió y Rei apenas fue consciente de aun estar vestida con bata y camisón.

-¿qué les das para que se pongan así?- se extraña la joven cuando por fin logra darse una ducha y salir vestida con su traje sastre color azul marino con tacones y bolso rojo. Un pequeño gemido sale de la boca del pelinegro y Rei se da cuenta de lo bien que luce su atuendo de día.

\- Un mago nunca revela sus trucos- explica sonriente el joven que ofrece una taza de café caliente a la chica frente a él.

\- gracias. Lo necesito- agradece ella- Los chicos aun duermen. Te dejo dinero para que compres lo que se necesite y asegúrate de que se laven los dientes. Ahhh y asegúrate de que esa cosa vaya al parque. No quiero encontrarme con sus…cosas por todo el departamento. Volveré por la tarde.

\- ¿qué? ¿te irás?- se inconforma él- Aun hay mucho que arreglar, Rei: La escuela de los chicos, algunos detalles de la casa y…

\- Si, si, si. Escucha. No iré al despacho pero si debo ir a ver a una clienta , así que no volveré tan tarde…creo que puedes sobrevivir ¿no es así? Solo asegúrate de que no quemen la casa.

\- pe…pe…pe…-él no pudo terminar la frase. Un beso en la mejilla de Nozomi, una sonrisa fugaz y de repente Rei se había ido.

\- Creo que solo seremos nosotros hoy, Pequeña ¿verdad?- explica Darien a la pequeña que solo ríe al ver el rostro consternado del muchacho- No te preocupes, la pasaremos bien….

Rei tomó su pequeño auto y salió de prisa hacia su cita. Jamás llegaba tarde y ese no sería el primer día.

La bella e imponente abogada de ojos amatista bajó de su auto en el edificio Stardust entregando las llaves al joven ballet Parking que la miró deslumbrado hasta que caminó hacia la puerta de cristal, luego escuchó una risita que Rei jamás había escuchado, pero prefirió no darle importancia.

Rei se extrañó cuando el evento se repitió un par de veces más. No estaba acostumbrada a escuchar risas a su paso ¿qué les parecía tan gracioso?

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Rei pudo verse en los espejos del elevador, entonces lo supo: Una inmensa mancha de chicle atravesaba toda su falda y soltó una maldición en su idioma natal. Corrió al primer baño que se atravesó en su camino.

Tristemente la pelinegra descubrió que no es tan fácil quitar un chicle de la tela. De poco le sirvió encontrar en su móvil "diez maneras para quitar un chicle de la ropa" ya que ni tenía hielo, ni una plancha, ni mucho menos ese maravilloso limpiador de pino del que tanto presumían en el foro de internet. Quince minutos le demostraron a la pelinegra que poco o nada podía hacer por su falda de noventa y cuatro Euros. Lo hubiera seguido intentando si su móvil no hubiese sonado con la voz de su jefe pidiéndole que se presentara inmediatamente.

La joven pelinegra entró al piso intentando cubrir su espalda con el maletín. Todo lo que había conseguido había sido arruinar su falda por completo. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni para la señora Sweeney ni para su bronceado jefe.

\- Lamento la tardanza.

\- Rei. Esto no es un juego- se molesta el bronceado joven- Es un caso importante

\- Ya lo sé. Hablamos más tarde ¿de acuerdo?- susurra la pelinegra al bronceado.

\- Así que tu eres la abogada de la que tanto me han hablado. - Incrédula la mujer de ojos azules que la mira dudosa.

\- Si. Rei Hino, señora Sweeney.

\- Rei. Debo serte sincera… no estoy segura de que seas la persona adecuada para llevar mi caso. Necesito a una mujer profesional.

\- Lo sé y soy la persona adecuada- asegura la pelinegra con una seguridad que lejos de molestar interesa a la mujer ante ella- Usted ha escuchado de mi.

\- así es. Pero creo que exageraron al referenciarla, Señorita Hino.

La pelinegra sonrió. Cualquier otro día se ofendería y se habría alejado sin escuchar palabra alguna, pero no hoy.

-Usted ha escuchado de mi, señora Sweeney. He ganado los casos de divorcios de la mayoría de sus amigas y gracias a mi muchas de ellas están ahora de vacaciones por la Riviera Francesa o en alguna playa del pacífico y lo sabe ¿verdad? Quizás hoy no nos presentamos de la mejor forma…pero sabe que puedo ganar su caso y que no hay nadie mejor que yo para llevar su divorcio a cabo.

La delgada señora Sweeney regresó la sonrisa al escuchar el comentario. Si….justo eso era lo que quería y aunque tenía sus dudas le daría a Rei el beneficio de la duda.

\- he escuchado de amigas que se han quedado con la custodia de los hijos y tienen una mejor pensión.

\- Y es lo que usted tendrá. Se lo aseguro

\- Mi esposo adora a Diana y no planea dejar que ella se quede conmigo…cree que no soy buena para cuidar de ella.

\- Hablaré con el…descuide. Todo estará bien…ganaremos.

\- Me agradas, Hino…de verdad me agradas.

\- Le agradaré más cuando ganemos el caso, señora Sweeney. Tal vez incluso no tengamos que ir a juicio. Hablaré con su esposo.

\- Hazlo y volveremos a vernos pronto. Ahora debo irme, tengo un masaje relajante. Este divorcio me estresa demasiado.

\- Nos veremos pronto, señora Sweeney. Ha sido un placer el verle - dice galante el bronceado joven de ojos azules mientras la mujer de cabellos negros y ondulados desaparece.

La sonrisa de la joven e ojos amatista desapareció cuando terminó de alejarse la pelinegra. Una terrible discusión entre Rei y su jefe vino después. Las dudas del joven de cabellos claros desaparecieron cuando Rei aseguró que ganaría el caso. Jamás había perdido uno y a pesar de preocuparle el cambio en la vida de su empleada sabía que tenía que darle el beneficio de la duda.

Rei manejó de regreso a su departamento. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le vino a la cabeza mientras subía por el ascensor hacia el departamento. No tenía una sola llamada perdida del nano y tampoco había fuego en la puerta, eso era genial.

\- ¿de verdad no hay ningún ruido, Rei?- le decía su mejor amiga por el auricular.

\- no, Mako- chan. Creo que esto es genial. Agradezco a los Kamis que me insistieras en comprar ese televisor. Si no veo ese anuncio aquel día seguramente ya estaría despedida o muerta.

\- ¿lo contrataste por un anuncio televisivo?

\- Siempre me has dicho que el televisor es la mejor solución a todos los problemas.

\- Si. Pero no debiste contratarlo así ¿no has visto el canal policiaco? hay miles de personas que falsifican personalidades solo para robar niños.

\- Makoto…

\- de verdad, Rei. Si es guapo y sexy y bueno con los chicos…seguramente es algún tipo de estafador.

\- Espero que no. Debo dejarte entonces- se despide de prisa la pelinegra colgando su móvil. Gritos y ruidos se escuchaban dentro del departamento. "¿los estará matando?" se preguntó Rei antes de hacer diez esfuerzos diferentes para encontrar la llave, la onceava vez lo consiguió.

La que encontró no era la mejor imagen, pero en definitiva no se trataba de un asesinato como su asiática cabeza lo pensó, si no de una persecución por todo el departamento. Darien, Han y Luke perseguían a Sansón mientras la pequeña Nozomi reía al ver el espectáculo desde su pequeño corral. La alfombra blanca y los sillones estaban totalmente llenos de lodo.

\- ¡alcánzalo, Darien!

\- Vamos, Luke, ¡qué no escape!

\- ¿qué es lo que ocurre aquí?- apenas y pudo pronunciar Rei

\- fuimos al parque como nos dijiste. La buena noticia es que Sansón hizo sus…cosas en el parque. La mala es que se llenó de lodo y tuvimos que darle un baño…en tu tina, ahh y que por accidente rompió unas de tus figuras de porcelana china, pero tengo un amigo que te conseguirá unas réplicas en internet por la mitad de lo que te costaron.

\- chicos…a la habitación- Ordenó la de ojos amatista con voz pausada. Rei se acercó a tomar a Nozomi ente sus brazos. La pequeña parecía divertida con el espectáculo. Cuando se quedaron a solas finalmente pudo hablar- ¿qué demonios te pasa?

\- ¿a mi?

\- Si. A ti. ¿ya viste cómo está el departamento? Es un caos.

\- Lo arreglaré. No es para tanto.

\- ¿acaso eres un experto en quitar manchas de lodo?

\- Cuando trabajas con niños aprendes a quitar todo tipo de cosas. La goma de mascar de tu falda, por ejemplo- se divierte el pelinegro y Rei es consciente por primera vez en un buen tiempo de su falda arruinada y pone a Nozomi en el suelo.- ¿te diste cuenta desde antes de que me fuera de que mi falda estaba arruinada y no me dijiste nada?

\- Si mal no recuerdo alguien salió de aquí sin siquiera despedirse ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Pudiste llamarme al movil.

\- Dijiste que solo emergencias

\- ¡mi falda era una emergencia, Maldita sea!

\- No creo que sea el lenguaje adecuado para que escuchen los chicos.

\- Deja de portarte como un sabelotodo, "Nana Fine"

\- Creí que querías hacer lo mejor por estos chicos.

\- Lo hago

\- ¿escucharías un consejo?- Interroga el pelinegro con precaución

\- Claro…

\- Este departamento no es un lugar adecuado para ustedes.

\- ¿estás loco? ¿tienes idea de lo que me costó conseguir este departamento? Es una de las zonas más exclusivas de Londres y tuve que pedir muchos favores para tener la mejor vista.

\- Podrá ser el lugar más hermoso y exclusivo. Pero es un campo minado para los chicos. Tienes tantas cosas de cristal que creo que estarían más seguros en una fábrica de navajas.

\- Pero pusimos todas esas cosas que pediste que pusiéramos.

\- Lo sé. Pero aun así no es el mejor lugar para ellos. Hoy Luke estuvo a punto de abrirse la cabeza en tu perfecto piso de mármol. Es demasiado resbaladizo para ellos y ese balcón de cristal….

-Es la mejor parte del departamento, Darien. Lo dices porque no has visto los amaneceres desde aquí.

\- Lo digo porque es peligroso. Una caída desde esta altura es mortal para cualquiera de los chicos.

\- Eso no pasará ¿de acuerdo?- Asegura la pelinegra, pero sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente cuando ve a la pequeña niña de ojos rubí gatear cerca del balcón que tiene la puerta entreabierta - ¡Nozomi!

Los tacones del quince de Rei jamás se movieron más de prisa que aquel día. La niña de ojos rubí fue detenida poco antes de llegar a la puerta del balcón.

El alto pelinegro llegó una milésima de segundos después. No hubo una sola palabra más sobre el tema pero al día siguiente la búsqueda de una nueva casa comenzó.

Rei tuvo que renunciar a la idea de conseguir una casa o un departamento adecuado en Knightsbridge ya que no contaba con suficiente capital para alquilar una casa, el departamento era bastante costos y solo contaba con una habitación. Sus sobrinos aun dormían sobre su cama y la única afortunada era Nozomi quien ya contaba con su propia cuna.

Rei tuvo que hacer a un lado la idea de hospedarse en St James o en Wimbledon, las casas eran demasiado costosas y los pocos departamentos de más de una habitación lo eran aun más.

Darien hizo algunas recomendaciones pero ni loca Rei aceptaría vivir en Tooting que era la zona donde Darien tenía su departamento, Stratford casi le dio urticaria y Rei salió corriendo en el primer taxi que se les atravesó en el camino, eso no era para ella, en Dulwich pasó lo mismo.

Southfields fue muy distinto. Contaba con áreas verdes y a pesar de no tener el glamour al que ella estaba acostumbrada, le agradó ver que Sansón contaría con un inmenso parque para correr a solo unas cuadras de la casa que habían encontrado, también había un colegio al que podrían asistir los pequeños Black, aunque Rei tendría que manejar por un buen tiempo o usar el metro para llegar al trabajo y poner en venta el departamento y sacar un préstamo hipotecario para poder pagar la casa que no tenía planeado comprar; a pesar de ello, Rei no tuvo dudas al ver lo felices que estaban sus tres sobrinos e incluso el enorme Mastín inglés al ver la casa y el jardín con el que contaba la casa.

"tú te encargarás del jardín" amenazó Rei cuando se decidió a firmar el contrato, al pelinegro le causó gracia ver la rigidez con la que Rei accedía a las cosas, pero prefirió seguirle el juego. Había algo encantador en aquellas rabietas, había una promesa implícita en el aire…en esa casa jamás se aburrirían…

**¡Hola!**

**Capitulo 2 del nano al aire. Agradezco a todos los que recibieron de tan buen agrado mi historia de "cambios inesperados" Esta humilde servidora no pretende nada más que hacerles pasar un buen rato y halagar a la cumpleañera que gusta de esta pareja. **

**Gracias a mis Mars Fans que perdonan mis ausencias tan largas de estos mundos, gracias chicas por comprenderme y apoyarme, de verdad sus reviews me hacen el día :)**

**La maga**


	3. Chapter 3: adaptandose a los cambios

**Capitulo 3**

La mayoría de los muebles de Rei eran inadecuados para su nueva familia y su nueva casa.

Darien se ofreció a que amigo vendería por un excelente precio todo aquello que fuera peligroso para los chicos y se ofreció a acompañar a su jefa y a los pequeños e inquietos niños a comprar lo necesario, les hizo mucha ilusión el por fin contar con una habitación propia.

A la mañana siguiente luego de haberse instalado en su nueva casa, Rei dijo que tenía un par de cosas que hacer. Había prometido estar a tiempo para llevar a los chicos a su primer día de escuela, pero la hora se acercaba y los pequeños Luke y Han lucían hermosos pero terriblemente afligidos al no tener a su tía a su lado para ir a ese día tan importante.

\- chicos…debemos irnos- les decía Darien mientras les entregaba un par de bolsas de papel- llegaremos tarde.

\- Pero, Darien. Tía Rei prometió acompañarnos

\- No queremos ir sin ella.

\- Anden. Los acompañará mañana. Nozomi y yo los llevaremos hoy y mañana ella nos acompañará.

-Ella lo prometió- Dice entre lagrimas el menor de los pequeños.

\- ¿y desde cuando no cumplo mis promesas?-reclama una voz desde la entrada de la casa, a los dos pequeños les brillaron los ojos al escuchar la voz de la pelinegra, el rostro del joven pelinegro se relajó al verla aparecer.

\- Creí que nunca llegabas tarde a tus compromisos.

\- Nunca lo hago. Pero el día de hoy tengo un justificante- Dice divertida la pelinegra.

\- ¿se puede saber cuál?

\- No. Se las diré en el camino, se hace tarde y no debemos llegar tarde a la escuela en su primer día ¿o si?

\- Vamos, Darien- invita ella y él a pesar de no estar muy seguro, acepta seguirla.

Al salir del departamento lo primero que encuentra es una camioneta Mazda Cx9 color vino.

\- ¿y esto, tía?

\- Es nuestro transporte, vamos suban.

El pelinegro miró complacido a la joven que subió a la camioneta al frente, los pequeños niños subieron a la parte de atrás, junto con Nozomi que ya contaba con su silla especial, Darien no pudo estar más contento.

\- Creí que no estabas dispuesta a cambiar tu auto por nada del mundo.

\- Amaba mi auto…pero creo que ahora mis prioridades han cambiado. Mi auto no era suficientemente grande para nosotros, ¿dónde pretendías que pusiera a Nozomi? ¿en la cajuela?

\- Tienes razón ¿qué demente haría algo así?- Se divierte el pelinegro mientras se acercan a la puerta de la escuela, Luke toma la mano de Darien y Han la de Rei, la pequeña Nozomi cuelga de la espalda de Darien sin perder detalle de aquel extraño lugar.

Los chicos fueron ubicados en sus nuevos grupos y Rei fue mandada a llamar por la directora, fue acompañada por Darien y la pequeña Nozomi que lucía intrigada por aquel serio lugar

\- Hace años que no estoy en la oficina del director- confesó Rei al pelinegro para romper la tensión

\- Lo dudo mucho. Si tu falda del colegio era tan corta como lo es ahora, seguramente más de una vez te mandaron llamar para regañarte.

\- ¿hay algún problema con mi falda?

\- Creí que era un cinturón- responde él sin dar mucha importancia a sus palabras al tiempo que juega con la niña de ojos rubí- los vestidos de Nozomi son mucho más largos.

\- suenas como un novio celoso.

\- ¿Cómo el novio fantasma? Él debería de estar aquí en este momento para empezar y no creo que a él le guste mucho tu atuendo de hoy.

\- Ni mi novio ni mi padre me dicen cómo vestirme, mucho menos el nano- Refunfuña Rei

\- así que "el nano"- se molesta Darien poniéndose de pie, pero en ese momento entra una mujer de estatura baja y corta cabellera negra con enormes gafas. Él mira amenazadoramente a Rei que lo reta con sus pupilas amatista pero muy a su pesar y refunfuñando alguna maldición se sienta de nuevo en su lugar.

\- Hola, soy la directora Hunt. Ustedes deben ser…

\- Rei Hino, encantada. Creo que sería bueno que habláramos sobre algunas cosas importantes . Han es muy listo y aprende pronto, pero Luke necesita un poco más de atención y creo que…- se presenta la pelinegra con solemnidad pero los ojos de la mujer bajita se posan en Darien y luego da un vistazo a la carpeta.

\- Tengo cita con los padres de Han y Luke Black. Así que imagino que usted debe ser el señor Black y usted la señora Black. No acabo de comprender esa nueva costumbre de conservar sus apellidos de solteras.

La mujer habló tan de prisa que Darien y Rei solo pudieron observarse el uno al otro con confusión.

\- ¿usted cree que él y yo….?- Incrédula la pelinegra.

\- Encantado, señora Hunt. Disculpe a mi esposa. A veces olvida los modales en casa- Disculpa el pelinegro ganando la mirada fulminante de su jefa.

\- No importa. Son chicos nuevos, todos requieren atención, Señora Black. Nosotros iremos observando su evolución. Veo que no anotó los números de emergencia ¿a qué teléfono debemos contactar en cualquier imprevisto?

\- Ah, claro. Le anotaré mi móvil.

\- Aunque es más fácil encontrar a las amas de casa, siempre es bueno tener los teléfonos de ambos padres. No olvide agregar el de su esposo al carnet, por favor.

\- ¡ama de casa! ¿acaso luzco como un ama de casa?- se enfurece la joven

\- Rei, cariño…compórtate, por favor…- pide él en voz baja, ella lo mira molesta y acerca sus labios a el oído de él.

\- Ésta bruja me llama ama de casa y cree que soy tu esposa.

\- creo que te molesta más lo de ama de casa que la parte de ser mi esposa.

\- cierre la boca.

\- Bueno. Creo que es todo, si se necesita algo les llamaré.

\- pe…pero…creí que hablaríamos de...pues esas cosas aburridas de padres y maestros y que haríamos…

\- En otra ocasión, señora Black. Tengo muchas cosas por hacer. Ahora si me disculpan…. por cierto, ¿a qué huele?

\- oh…querida. Es Nozomi….creo que…

-si…nos veremos después.- Se despide la pelinegra, Darien se pone de pie después, y ambos caminan hacia la puerta. Cuando están ahí Rei susurra en voz bajita- Ni creas que yo cambiaré a Nozomi.

Darien soltó una suave risa y abrazó a la pelinegra sobre los hombros.

\- tu siempre tan adorable, querida.

A Rei no le causó gracia y tanto ella como Darien salieron del colegio, con los reclamos de la joven en voz bajita, los cuales Darien solo escuchaba atento pero sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa más divertida, ella terminó por rendirse de su reclamo cuando estuvieron en la reja.  
La pelinegra se ofreció a llevar a Darien a casa para luego ir a su cita.

\- ¿y de qué es tu cita?

\- De trabajo

\- ¿vas vestida de ese modo a una cita de trabajo?

\- Parece como si estuvieras celándome.

\- Alguien debería hacerlo. Esa ropa no es la adecuada para ir a trabajar.

Rei había llegado a su casa y justo ahí paró la camioneta.

\- Escucha. Sé lo que hago y no dejo que nadie se meta con mi forma de vestir ni con mis decisiones. ¿entendido? Ahora baja que llegaré tarde.

Un gesto de desapruebo en el rostro varonil del muchacho y un gruñido de parte de ella lo convencieron de bajar de su silla a Nozomi.

\- Darien

\- ¿si?

\- ¿podrías preparar algo rico de cenar? y no olvides pasar por los chicos. Te veré a las siete

\- Claro.

\- Adiós, Nozomi… Cuida bien de este grandulón- dice la pelinegra a su sobrina que se despide sonriente de la joven al volante, Darien frunce el ceño pero termina por bajar a la niña y despedir con la mano a la conductora. ¡qué mujer más conflictiva!

Arthemius Sweeney era un hombre atractivo de profundos ojos verdes como el jade y cabellos blancos como la nieve. Su expresión facial era muy diferente a la de la aun señora Sweeney. Él era de esos hombres que parecían nunca enojarse. Rei casi se sintió mal al pensar que era contra él contra quien entablaría una batalla, pero su malestar disminuyó cuando vio aparecer a Haruka Tenoh a su lado en Dior café en Harrods, donde habían pactado la cita.

\- Señorita Hino, llega puntual- saluda educado el hombre de cabellos platinados con demasiada genitleza.

\- Señor Sweeney, encantada. Me sorprende que sepa quién soy yo.

\- Mi abogada me ha hablado de usted e insistió en mostrarme algunos de sus casos más recientes.

\- Así que Haruka Tenoh me admira- se divierte la pelinegra tomando asiento, la rubia la miró con deseos de matarla- que sorpresa, ¿quieres mi autógrafo?

\- se profesional, Hino. Todo fue para que el señor Sweeney viera el tipo de alimaña a la que nos enfrentaremos.

\- ¿alimaña? Pero si crees que soy hermosa ¿no es así?. Al menos así es como me mirabas en el último juicio, el de los Smith…aun no te recuperas ¿verdad?

\- Eres una…

\- Señor Sweeney. Si no le importa me gustaría hablar de lo que nos trajo aquí. Si nos pasamos la tarde hablando de la obsesión de Tenoh por mi creo que se nos hará de noche y tengo otro compromiso más tarde.

-Creí que mi esposa le acompañaría…-dice con tristeza el hombre de cabellos platinados.

\- Lo siento, la señora Sweeney tenía otros planes en su agenda

\- Ya lo veo. Lo que sea que ella pida se lo daré, solo quiero que Diana se quede a mi lado.

\- Creo que usted sabe mejor que nadie que la ley está del lado de la señora Sweeney.

\- Usted no conoce a mi esposa. Ella no es el tipo de mujer que gusta de ser madre. Solo lo hace por lastimarme y mi me preocupa el bienestar de mi hija. ¿es usted madre, señorita Hino?

\- ¿Hino? ¿madre? ¡claro que no! Eso sería terrible, Hino no ama a nadie que no sea ella, quizás a su lata deportiva que usa como coche, pero nada más.

\- Si usted fuera madre sabría lo que uno puede llegar a preocuparse cuando sus hijos están bajo el cuidado de la persona equivocada.

\- La señora Sweeney es su madre ¿qué podría pasar?

\- Usted no conoce a mi esposa…es una mujer que solo piensa en sí misma. Una vez dejó olvidada a nuestra hija en un centro comercial. Ella no es capaz de hacerse cargo de sí misma ¿cómo podría cuidar de nuestra hija? Además, ella pretende llevarla a Grecia de regreso, que yo no vuelva a verla. ¿se imagina lo que eso sería para mí?

Rei imaginó por un momento lo feliz que era su vida cuando no tenía que levantarse a las dos de la mañana a cambiar el pañal de Nozomi o cuando manejaba su perfecto auto deportivo, o cuando vivía en aquel perfecto departamento sola con Jeditte y podían hacer tantas cosas…

\- Todo será para bien, señor Sweeney. Esas cosas pasan y todos crecemos.

\- No se trata de crecer, señorita Hino. Se trata de amar…

Esas palabras casi le hubieran dolido a la mujer de zapatos negros dos semanas atrás, pero ahora le habían llegado a lo más profundo de su ser. La había lastimado, pero no podía demostrarlo. Estaba a punto de dar una respuesta lógica a aquellas palabras cuando su móvil sonó.

\- ¿qué pasa, Darien?- contesta de mala gana la chica- ¿qué? No, no pueden. No me importa lo que digan tus teorías, no pueden y punto….escucha. Estoy ocupada, lo hablaremos cuando llegue a casa ¿de acuerdo?

Al colgar la joven se sorprendió de ver el rostro tanto de Tenoh como del confundido señor Sweeney observarla.

\- ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

El teléfono celular de Rei sonó nuevamente y ésta frunció el ceño, presionó un botón para dejarla en mudo pero los mensajes comenzaron a aparecer de nueva cuenta en la pantalla, todos ellos de Darien Shields.

\- Señorita Hino, creo que será mejor posponer esta junta. Tengo otra cita en media hora.

\- Pero señor Sweeney..

\- Haruka. Debemos irnos, luego hablaremos de esto….

La rubia frunció el ceño y miró recriminante a la pelinegra ante ella pero terminó por acceder a la petición de su jefe. El celular de Rei volvió a sonar de nueva cuenta. Contestó de mala gana.

\- ¡Ya voy, maldita sea!

Al llegar Rei a casa el problema se había resuelto. Al igual que ese muchos días más Rei fue interrumpida por el niñero de sus sobrinos. Todos esos días Rei volvía molesta a casa dispuesta a reclamarle al pelinegro por tantas interrupciones, pero al cruzar la puerta le era imposible seguir así ya que se encontraba a tres chicos felices y a un perro del tamaño de una vaca jugando con aquel molesto joven. Justo en ese momento su coraje se esfumaba.

Aquel día Rei regresó a casa y se encontró con una visita que no esperaba ver ahí.

\- ¡Rei!- gritó una alta castaña de ojos verdes

\- Mako-chan ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno, escuché tanto dramatismo en nuestra última llamada que no pude evitar venir a visitarte- dice la de ojos verdes mientras abraza a su amiga

\- ¿no estabas en Tokio poniendo tu restaurante?- dudó confundida la pelinegra.

-Bueno…la verdad es que eso no me fue muy bien y….

\- Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras, amiga- terminó sincera la pelinegra mientras abrazaba a su amiga. Un confundido pelinegro las observaba extrañado desde el sillón.- Imagino que ya conociste a Darien.

\- Claro, llevamos horas charlando. No es tan peligroso como me dijiste. ¡qué exagerada eres!

El pelinegro regaló una mirada confundida a la joven mientras esta rió nerviosamente buscando una salida fácil.

\- ¿ya cenaste?

\- Claro que no. Darien me invitó un té con galletas pero me ofrecí a prepararles la cena

\- no, ¿cómo crees? Eres mi invitada.

\- Lo mismo le dije yo, pero ella insistió.- interviene el niñero

\- Si soy amiga de esta mujer algo debo de tener de terca ¿no lo crees, Darien? Prepararé la cena en un segundo ustedes espérenme aquí.

La castaña no dio mucho tiempo a nada y en un segundo ya estaban a solas la malhumorada pelinegra y el serio hombre de ojos azules. Un extraño ambiente se hizo en la sala.

\- ¿y los chicos?

\- Están en la cama ya. Han y Luke jugaron un poco y luego les di una ducha. Nozomi se quedó dormida luego del baño y la cena, ni siquiera tuve problema alguno. Estuvo jugando con Sanzón y eso la agotó.

\- No estoy segura de que sea buena idea tener a ese monstruo en casa.

\- Es un buen perro, Rei. Y los chicos lo adoran. En mi personal punto de vista…creo que es bueno que él esté aquí. Los chicos son más felices con él y les ayuda a distraerse de la falta de sus padres.

\- Ya sé…ya sé…¿y dónde está el malhechor?

\- En la habitación de los chicos. Han quiso dormir con él en el cuarto y…

\- ¡Darien! ¿cómo se te ocurre? Eso…

\- no pasa nada. Todo está controlado, ven- Dijo él tomando la mano de la joven que lo miró extrañada. Darien solo sonrió y no esperó su respuesta, luego fueron a la habitación de sus sobrinos. El inmenso perro color gris se encontraba dormido a los pies de la cama del chico. Una sonrisa serena se veía en el rostro de ambos niños y Rei no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la puerta tras de ellos.- Los chicos han tenido algunas pesadillas en estos días por la muerte de sus padres, Sanzón les da seguridad…

\- Entiendo…está bien. Tu eres el nano

\- Psicólogo infantil, Rei…-lo corrige resignado el pelinegro.

\- si, eso. Es lo mismo.

\- No, No es lo mismo- se defiende el pelinegro mientras bajan la escalera. Casi todos los días discutían sobre ese tema.

\- Chicos, pasen a la mesa. Todo está listo.

\- ¿tan rápido?- se sorprende Rei

\- Amiga…soy profesional. Además muchas cosas las compré precocidas. Darien, te quedarás a cenar ¿verdad?

La idea agradaba al pelinegro, pero una mirada de la mujer de ojos amatista la hizo saber que no era tan buena idea quedarse esa noche.

\- Yo…tengo cosas que hace pero…ustedes disfruten la cena.

\- Descansa, Darien…

\- Hasta mañana. Encantado de conocerle, señorita Kino.

\- Makoto. Sólo llámame Makoto- pide la alta- Voy a pasar aquí un buen rato así que mejor nos vamos haciendo amigos.

\- Por supuesto, Makoto. Encantado…les veré mañana…

El pelinegro salió en silencio dejando a solas a ambas mujeres japonesas. Los ojos divertidos de la castaña no podían dejar de interrogar a Rei, pero cuando se vio libre de hacerlo también lo hicieron sus labios.

\- confiesa, Hino…

-¿qué es lo que quieres que confiese?

\- ¿te estás acostando con el nano?

\- ¿cómo crees? Yo no soy ese tipo de mujer y lo sabes. Tengo una relación con Jeds y no le fallaría.

\- claro…¿y dónde está ese pesado? No ha venido a burlarse de mi ruptura con mi quinto novio del año.

\- Está de viaje. Por lo de su disco

\- ¿cómo puede estar de viaje? Estas en una etapa demasiado complicada como para que el señor esté de vacaciones.

\- No está de vacaciones, está trabajando.

\- Lo mismo da. No debería de dejarte sola. Lo tuyo lo tuyo no es la maternidad y eso de que te cayera de repente y por triplicado no es cosa fácil. Él debería de estar a tu lado.

\- No dramatices. Con Darien a mi lado las cosas no son tan difíciles. Es excelente con los chicos y me ayuda bastante aunque discutamos a menudo me hace la vida más fácil.

\- así que lo tienes todo controlado.

\- Para nada. Todos los días me equivoco en algo diferente. ¿sabías que los pañales de los niños vienen por tallas y la leche por etapas?

\- ¿de verdad? Es la primera vez que lo escucho.

-ni siquiera sabía que el reglamento de tránsito impide que lleve a Nozomi adelante ¿cómo entonces pretenden que vigile a esa niña? Es un mundo diferente Mako-chan.

\- ¿y por qué no accediste a que tu padre se hiciera cargo?

\- ¿tienes idea de lo que es crecer en un internado? No quiero eso para mis sobrinos y sé que Setsuna tampoco lo quería.

El recordar a su hermana afectó a la pelinegra más de lo que hubiese deseado.

\- ¿sabes? Cuando éramos pequeñas y estábamos en esos internados tan fríos y solitarios recuerdo que yo solo deseaba crecer para poder escapar y valerme por mi misma. Que Otou San no decidiera por mi y ser independiente. Setsuna por el contrario soñaba con un hogar, una familia. Éramos tan diferentes.

\- Si, lo recuerdo, amiga. Tu hermana era muy maternal.

\- Siento que la defraudaría si no lo intento y créeme que lo hago.

\- Lo harás, amiga. Sé que lo harás…

\- Por el gran Kami. No sabes lo que daría porque Setsu estuviera viva. Sé que los chicos extrañan a sus padres. Hasta hace unas semanas ellos tenían a sus padres y un hogar. Ahora tienen a una tía demente y a un padrastro distante.

\- y a un nano sexy.

-¿sexy?

\- Querida, no puedes decirme que no has visto su trasero y su…

\- Makoto Kino. No, no he visto su nada. Darien solo me está ayudando a salir adelante y si, es un gran apoyo.

\- y ahora me tienes a mi. Al menos en lo que descubro qué hacer con mi vida.

\- ¿qué pasó con tu novio Japonés?

\- ¿Neflite Sanjoin? se enredó con una chica que vivía en Tokio llamada "Naru" me dejó por ella y se quedó con mis ahorros el muy maldito. No volví a verle ni el polvo.

\- eso es terrible. Jeds decía que era un buen tipo.

\- pues habrá que ver qué tipo de hombre es "Jeds" ¿no?

-Makoto…no puedes juzgar a mi novio porque era amigo del tuyo.

\- Tienes razón. Fue mi culpa por ser tan idiota. ¿cómo pude poner en sus manos todo mi dinero? Solo porque era un chico sexy de lindo trasero. Ahora me quedé sin dinero, sin el chico y sin el lindo trasero…

\- tienes un problema con eso, Mako-chan.

\- ¿qué? ¿traseros? me encantan.

\- tienes que dejar de elegir a los chicos por su trasero, amiga.

\- Lo sé. …te prometo que el próximo novio que tenga no lo elegiré por su lindo trasero. Ahora te dejo. Debo dormir, ¿dónde está la recámara de invitados?

\- ¿recámara de invitados? Mako-chan. La casa no es tan grande. Tengo la habitación de los chicos, la de Nozomi y la mía. Puedes quedarte en la mía, yo me quedaré con Nozomi.

\- Gracias, te prometo que no será mucho tiempo. Yo buscaré algo.

\- tómate tu tiempo. El que necesites, nosotros nos acomodaremos.

\- Bien, iré a la cama. Vengo muerta, viajé en clase turista y trasbordé miles de veces, mi espalda me mata.

\- Descansa…

Rei observó a su amiga irse y luego mira a su alrededor. Algunos juguetes de los chicos estaban en la sala y la cobija rosa de Nozomi en el sofá. Ella jamás hubiera querido esa vida para ella, pero aquí estaba, teniendo que recoger juguetes y mantas luego de un día de trabajo y lo peor, con una sonrisa en los labios"¿en qué te has metido, Rei Hino?"

**¡Hola!**

**tercera entrega, señoritas. Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya se la saben, un chorrooooo de trabajo y solo 24 horas para hacerlo todo. Aun así hoy me di el tiempo de editarles este chachito del fic para relajarme y para compartires un poquito del "Nano" y la señorita Hino. Gracias a todas las que me dejan su review para alegrar mi día, no tienen idea de lo que me hace el día.**

**Nethy, Clararina, Gabyta, Dianita, Mi infaltable Cherry Hino y la infaltable Irais, Gracias a todas por sus porras y su ánimos en esta historia que como ya les dije, solo pretende arrancarles una sonrisa de los labios, espero les guste :)**

**La maga**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

La mujer de cabellos negros bajó las escaleras de casa con una despampanante sonrisa, no le sorprendió ver a Darien ya en la cocina, pero sí a su amiga Makoto despierta a esas horas de la mañana. Makoto no solía despertarse temprano.

\- Buen día, abogada.- Saluda la castaña

\- Makoto, me sorprende verte despierta tan temprano.

\- Lo sé. Pero el olor del desayuno me despertó. Qué maravilla que tu nano sepa cocinar tan bien.

\- Psicólogo infantil - corrigió Darien mientras servía dos platos de huevos revueltos con tocino.

\- Si, eso. Eres sorprendente, Darien. Te han quedado exquisitos.

\- Tengo experiencia en preparar desayunos en casa.

\- ya veo, pues te felicito. Te ha quedado delicioso, ¿no es así, Rei?

\- No puedo llevar la contrra a una egresada de Le cordon Bleu. Pero ahora debo dejarlas, tengo una cita con mi jefe.

\- ¿no comerás?

\- Me compraré un Latte en el camino. No se preocupen por mi.- Dijo la pelinegra dando un sorbo a su taza de café americano, una que Darien le había servido con anticipación.

\- Rei, espera- la detiene la voz del pelinegro y ella se gira poniéndole mala cara- Te preparé uno con leche de soya para el camino y un emparedado de pan integral y pechuga de Pavo, todo es orgánico, sin grasas trans y sin tomate, como te gusta.

\- gra…gracias- tartamudeó la chica de cabellos negros tomando el termo y la bolsa de papel de manos del joven. Nadie jamás le había preparado el desayuno.

\- Que tengas un buen día

Rei se alejó en silencio hasta la puerta. Se sentía confundida por aquel gesto. Ella siempre discutía con Darien. Siempre le decía cosas horribles y le gritaba a la primer oportunidad, pero él a pesar de discutir con ella y de vez en cuando burlarse , siempre lograba hacerle el día. Si, había sido una buena idea llamar a la agencia de niñeras.

\- ¿y cómo te va con el papel de madre?- Interroga el hombre moreno de cabellos platinados.

\- Me va bien, Malachite. Y no lo digas en ese tono, no me agrada

-Es solo que no te imagino cuidando de alguien que no seas tú.

\- Mal...

\- No entiendo cómo puedes estar contenta con eso. Debiste dejar a esas plagas con tu padre. No entiendo cómo pudiste renunciar a tu departamento, con el trabajo que me costó conseguirle a Jeds esa vista. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

\- De viaje.

\- Entonces creo que tienes a tarde libre para ir por una copa

\- No lo creo, Malachite. La niñera se va en media hora y debo estar en casa para entonces, además, no olvides que soy la novia de tu mejor amigo.

\- No lo olvido, solo quería ser amable.

\- Claro…Te agradezco. Ahora debo irme.

Rei condujo de regreso a casa. Al entrar le extrañó percibir un suave aroma a mantequilla y azúcar. El aroma le es familiar…galletas.

Los pequeños Luke y Han se encontraban entretenidos haciendo pequeñas bolas de masa mientras Makoto colocaba las bolitas en el horno y Darien junto con **N**ozomi jugaban con el azúcar glass.

\- ¡Hola, Rei!- saludó la joven castaña a su amiga que entró sin hacer ruido alguno

\- ¿qué pasa aquí?

\- Qué bueno que llegas. Estamos haciendo galletas ¿quieres probar?- ofrece la castaña

\- Si, tía. Nos quedan de maravilla.

\- Ya saben que cocinar no es lo mío.

\- Vamos…no es tan difícil, tía.

\- No, de verdad paso- responde seria la pelinegra.

El teléfono celular de Makoto sonó estrepitosamente interrumpiendo la tranquilidad de la cocina y con un gesto divertido balbuceó una excusa que nadie creyó y salió de casa con celular en mano tomando las llaves de la camioneta de Rei al salir.

La pelinegra solo acató a parpadear un par de veces, pero su sorpresa no pudo durar mucho tiempo ya que Nozomi terminó lanzándole un puñado de azúcar glass al rostro.

-vamos, Rei. Diviértete un poco

\- soy la peor cocinera del mundo, Darien

\- eso es cierto. Un día nos dio papas fritas con leche pensando que era cereal- se burla el pequeño Luke

\- ¡Luke! eso no es verdad...bueno...si, pero fue porque aun no había bebido mi cereal

El pelinegro rió a carcajadas ante la confesión sincera del niño y de algún lugar apareció un sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha.

\- Descuiden. Eso no pasará, soy muy buen cocinero así que…no se arruinará la salud de nadie aquí. ¿lo intentarás, Rei?

\- Está bien…Solo iré a cambiarme de ropa. Creo que Nozomi odia mis trajes ejecutivos ¿verdad, Nozomi?

La respuesta de la niña fue abrazarse a la joven llenando su torso de azúcar, Rei se resignó y llevó consigo a la pequeña escaleras arriba. Un par de semanas antes se habría molestado, El traje que vestía era un diseño exclusivo pero extrañamente en esta ocasión no era molestia lo que llegaba a su cuerpo.

Rei se puso ropa cómoda y bajó a hacer compañía a los chicos. Darien dirigió la batuta en aquel concierto y para su sorpresa, las galletas quedaron deliciosas, aunque la cocina termino siendo todo un desastre.

Luego de terminar las galletas y cenar en la sala frente al televisor, Darien ayudó a Rei a bañar a los chicos y meterlos en cama, incluso la enérgica Nozomi estaba agotada y quedó dormida inmediatamente luego del baño, Rei acompañó hasta la puerta al joven pelinegro.

\- Gracias, Darien. Los chicos la pasaron muy bien hoy

\- y veo que tu también ¿no es así?

\- Si. Jamás la había pasado tan bien, fue…lindo.

\- Oye. Sé que no es lo que tu acostumbrabas hacer en un fin de semana…pero debes aprender a divertirte y a disfrutar esta nueva etapa. Los ayudará, a los chicos y a ti. No todo son problemas y sacrificios

\- Gracias, por ello. No sé lo que haría sin ti…

\- en primera ser infraccionada por conducir con tres niños en el copiloto.

\- Al menos ahora sé que la leche y los pañales son por etapas.

\- Y que las frituras no son cereal.- se divierte el pelinegro

\- ¿de verdad me crees capaz de servirles eso de desayuno a mis sobrinos? Solo estaba bromeando

Un silencio se hizo en el recibidor de la casa y Darien solo rió por lo bajo, ese silencio daba la respuesta.

\- buenas noches, Rei…

\- Hasta mañana, Darien…

\- Hasta mañana…

Un silencio acogedor se hizo en la puerta del hogar de la pelinegra, un extraño cosquilleo le recorría la espalda y su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente cuando notó el rostro de Darien acercarse al suyo ¿iba a besarla? no…no debía pasar ¿pero lo deseaba?

\- tienes un poco de azúcar Glass en el labio- dijo con voz dulce el pelinegro mientras acariciaba con su índice el labio de ella y se enderezaba lentamente- Descansa, Rei…

\- has…hasta mañana.

La joven pelinegra cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras en silencio. ¿por qué Darien le había provocado esa extraña sensación? Ella no era del tipo de mujeres que suelen mirar hacia otros lugares cuando tenía pareja y ella la tenía ¿o no?

El teléfono celular de Rei Hino sonó en ese momento sacándola de sus pensamientos ¿por qué parte de ellos los estaba acaparando Darien? Ella tenía demasiado trabajo por hacer, demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, demasiado…

\- Diga…

\- Hola, nena ¿cómo estás?

\- Jeditte.

\- Parece que no te da gusto escucharme, nena ¿ocurre algo?

\- no, no. No pasa nada…es solo que fue un día agotador ¿y tú?

\- Debo ir a una cena con unos amigos. Quieren que hagamos un video para el nuevo sencillo ¿no es genial? Creo que a la cena irán los Kou. Pero no importa, aun así podré sacar bastante ventaja para mí. Si consigo que quien quiero maneje mi próximo videclip, todo será un éxito y lo conseguiré.

\- aja…

\- Nena ¿me estas escuchando?

\- ¿qué?

\- Olvídalo. Solo quería escuchar tu voz. Te extraño…

\- Yo también…¿cuándo volverás?

\- Pues…es complicado. Pero espero hacerlo pronto…escucha…Rob me llama, debemos irnos. Te marco luego ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si, claro…adiós…

\- Te amo, nena.

Por algún extraño Motivo Rei no pudo pronunciar un "yo también". ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? Quizás era solo demasiado trabajo, quizás tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente o quizás ya no lo sentía…

\- ¡tía, despierta!- gritó una vocecita en su oído derecho

\- ¡Si, levántate!- agregó otro a coro en el oído izquierdo. Un balbuceo de Nozomi se les unió.

\- Pero es tan temprano…

\- Tía, tenemos hambre.

\- Bien, bien. Ya voy.

\- ¿podemos colorear mientras te bañas?

\- Hagan lo que quieran. Yo no estoy despierta hasta que no me dé un baño y tome mi café- balbucea la pelinegra entrando a su baño ¿acaso esos niños nunca se cansaban? Ella estaba agotada y casi siempre se levantaba a las nueve. Ahora como vivía del otro lado de Londres y tenía a tres pequeños niños a su cargo debía levantarse dos horas antes. Esa no era la parte divertida de su día.

Veinte minutos después, Rei bajaba las escaleras ensartada en un pequeño traje sastre color crema y una blusa blanca. Una fina mascada de seda con bordados rojos y dorados de fénix al cuello, Darien se encontraba ya en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

\- Buen día, señorita Hino.

\- Buen día, Señor Shields… ¿qué opina de mi vestuario?

\- ¿no hay un código de vestido en ese despacho? Creo que la falda es demasiado corta…en mi opinión.

\- ¿lo crees? Es muy lindo. Amo este traje.

\- Te ves linda, tía- aplaude Luke.

\- Yo opino como Darien. Se te vería más lindo un pantalón.- Protector murmura Han y es casi imperceptible la sonrisa que aparece en los labios de Darien que entrega un enorme vaso de leche con chocolate al pequeño.- Mucho más linda…

\- Ustedes dos se están uniendo en mi contra.

\- ¡Claro que no!- se defiende el niño

\- Soy un profesional, Rei. Jamás sobornaría a mis niños ¿no es así, Nozomi?

La pequeña niña estaba sentada en su silla alta con una papilla de manzana frente a ella. La niña arrojó una cucharada de papilla de manzana directo a la falda de la joven.  
Darien y Luke sonrieron en complicidad.

\- ¿también vas a culparme por eso?

Rei negó con la cabeza con una risa resignada y tomó a Nozomi entre sus brazos.

\- Creo, Nozomi. Que no deberías de dejarte convencer tan fácilmente por los chicos. Por más lindos que puedan ser- Dice ella a la niña.

\- ¿crees que soy lindo?

\- Creo que eres manipulador, Darien. Muy manipulador. Iré a cambiarme

Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en los labios del pelinegro y en los del pequeño Luke

\- Creo que tengo una falda aun más corta que esta y es del mismo color.

La guapa abogada de cabellos negros apareció en su oficina media hora más tarde de lo que tenía planeado y con su tercer muda de ropa del día: Un pantalón de vestir a juego con su saco color crema. Fue lo único que no vomitó o ensució la pequeña Nozomi y con lo que estuvieron de acuerdo los pequeños Luke y Han.

¿ Quién diría que algún día Rei Hino tendría que pasar por la supervisión de tres filtros antes de salir de casa? Bueno…cuatro contando a Darien

\- ¿qué se cree ese maldito boquiflojo? ¡cómo si yo debiera obedecer a ese tonto! ¡a ese idiota!  
\- ¿acaso es de mi de quien estas hablando, Hino?- la interrumpe una voz desde la puerta, ella salta sobresaltada.

\- ¡Malachite! Claro que no… Hablaba de otro idiota…digo…de otra persona. El psicólogo de mis sobrinos…

\- Ya…ya…Finjamos que a mí me importa y que tú me lo contaste y tuvimos una charla amena de jefe empleada y pasemos a lo importante… ¿qué harás el fin de semana?

\- Tengo tres chicos en casa ¿qué crees que haré? Seguramente algunos deberes de Han y Luke y limpiar el vómito de Nozomi sobre mi ropa de marca. Creo que le gusta vomitar mi ropa de diseñador.

\- Si…como sea. Si no puedes salir conmigo a una cena del despacho tienes trabajo el fin de semana.

\- Malachite…

\- Querías la cuenta Sweeney ¿no? Ya la tienes. Artemius Sweeney está pidiendo que vayas a su casa en Berkshire.

\- Pero…

\- Le conté que tenías tres larvas en casa y que te negarías a desprenderte de ellos. Dijo que llevaras a quienes necesitaras. Su casa es inmensa. Me da igual y supongo que a él también. Tienes aun un par de días. Resuélvelo.

La pelinegra puso mala cara y frunció el ceño. Su móvil comenzó a sonar con un timbre que le divertía bastante.

\- ¿qué ocurre? ¿no puedes resolverlo tú? …. Bien…bien…Entiendo …voy en seguida.

Rei se puso de pie y tomó su bolso poniéndose de pie para caminar a la puerta.

\- ¿ a dónde vas? Acabas de llegar.

\- Malachite. En primera, no me pagas por hora. Me pagas por proyecto y en segunda…tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Entre ellas reorganizar mi fin de semana. Debo hacer algunas investigaciones.

\- Bien…bien… has lo que te venga en gana. Solo gana ese maldito juicio. No soportaría que Tenoh ganara esta vez.

\- ¿acaso alguna vez Haruka Tenoh me ha ganado?

\- Jamás.

\- Entonces confía en mí. No tienes nada que temer…pero quiero un aumento y la oficina grande de la esquina.

\- ¿la que tiene vista al Támesis?

\- La misma.

\- Pero es la mía.

\- Creo que algo más pequeño no te vendrá mal- se divierte la joven de ojos amatista.

\- ¿te estás burlando de mi?

\- Puedes averiguarlo durante tu cita con el estilista…tu tinte se está deslavando.

Rei salió de prisa de la oficina mientras el alto moreno se veía en el cristal de la ventana ¿de verdad su tinte estaba deslavándose?

No fue fácil atravesar Londres a esas horas del día. Llegar hasta el colegio de sus sobrios les tomó bastante tiempo pero una hora después estaba del otro lado de la ciudad caminando hacia la oficina de la directora Hunt, la última persona con la que deseaba toparse. Para suerte suya Darien ya se encontraba ahí con la pequeña Nozomi en brazos.

\- Señora Black, como siempre llegando tarde- saluda la mujer bajita de cabellos negros.

\- Esta no era una cita programada, directora Hunt. Tuve que salir de mi trabajo para atender sus caprichos.

\- ¿caprichos? ¿el bienestar de sus hijos es un "capricho"?

\- ¡usted!

\- Discúlpela, directora Hunt. - Interviene el pelinegro- Manejar con este tráfico la pone de malas. Querida, por favor…calma.

\- Bien…- gruñe la muchacha de cabellos negros

\- Le comentaba a su esposo que sus hijos tuvieron una pelea y no podemos tolerar ese tipo de comportamientos aquí.

-¿Sabe quién comenzó? - Se interesa la pelinegra

\- eso es irrelevante, señora. El problema es…

\- ¿irrelevante? Directora Hunt. No puede saber si mis sobrinos actuaron en defensa propia. Si fue así quiere decir que ellos solo se defendían.

\- Señora Black. No se trata de tener la razón o no. Se trata de saber responder a las situaciones.

Rei se puso del color de un tomate y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Al parecer estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el pelinegro volvió a intervenir.

\- A lo que Reiko se refiere, Directora Hunt es que…aunque estamos de acuerdo en que no debemos ejercer la violencia, tampoco podemos ser tan duros con los chicos si se estaban defendiendo ¿no lo cree así?

\- Si. Quizás…quizás tenga razón… Pero…

\- Directora Hunt, por favor…es la primer infracción de los chicos y han ido bastante bien en clases. Lo sabe…Han es excelente en matemáticas y Luke es bueno en artes y deportes. ¿no podríamos ser menos severos por esta vez?

La mujer pelinegra frunce el ceño y duda.

\- ¿por favor?- Insiste el joven poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas

La mujer bajita se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta. Se detiene antes de girar el pomo y voltea a ver a los dos jóvenes sentados en las sillas.

\- Señora Black. Iré por sus sobrinos para que hablen con ellos y quiero que quede claro que no permitiré que esto vuelva a ocurrir, así sea defensa propia o no

\- Le agradecemos, directora Hunt- interviene el pelinegro.

\- Así que usas tus encantos de "Nano" con la directora.

\- ¿encantos de "Nano"?- Se ofende Darien que entrecierra los ojos

\- Si. No te hagas el inocente. Pones tu cara de chico lindo con la bruja Hunt y ella te dice "sí, claro. Lo que tú quieras, lo que tu digas" A mí ni siquiera me escucha.

\- Eso es porque no sabes hablar con las personas. No entiendo cómo eres tan buena abogada si tu no hablas adecuadamente con las personas. Puedes volver loco a un monje tibetano y tienes el tacto de un elefante bailando "el lago de los cisnes"

\- Oye. Puedo ser delicada

\- ¿de verdad?... No he tenido el honor conocer ese lado tuyo

Rei dio un puñetazo en el brazo al joven a su lado que solo se quejó

\- Es porque no lo mereces.

\- Que grosera eres…

Ella iba a continuar su pelea, pero los dos pequeños Black aparecieron la dirección con la cabeza baja.

\- Chicos…- Nombró ella con voz seria. Los pequeños se encogieron de hombros y Rei se pudo percatar del labio roto en Han y el ojo morado en Luke- ¿qué ocurrió?

Ambos niños guardaron silencio y agacharon la cabeza.

\- Hey, vamos pueden decir la verdad- Invita la joven

\- nadie va a enojarse con ustedes, chicos. Su tía no va a regañarlos ¿verdad, Rei?

La chica de ojos amatista vio con mala cara a Darien y ambos mantuvieron una charla silenciosa con sus miradas.

\- Así es…no pienso regañarlos. Pero deben decirme lo que ocurrió y sin mentiras. Recuerden que soy abogada y sabré si me engañan.

\- Rei…

\- Si, si…No voy a regañarlos. Ahora ¿qué ocurrió?

\- Fue mi culpa, Tía- Explica el pequeño Han sin levantar la vista.

\- ¿tú, Han?-Eso si era raro. El imán de problemas solía ser Luke.

\- No. Fue mi culpa- corrige el menor de los Black. Han solo intentaba defenderme de unos niños

\- Claro chicos… ¿qué hemos dicho sobre la violencia?

\- Es que, tía…

Rei estaba a punto de decir algo pero el joven de ojos azules intervino

\- Veamos, chicos ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? Sin mentiras

\- Unos chicos bravucones me llamaron huérfano y se burlaron de mi y yo me enojé y les pegué, pero luego vinieron otros y Han me ayudó. Casi los teníamos controlados cuando la directora Hunt apareció y nos llevó a detención.

\- Comprendo…- susurró Rei confundida mientras buscaba la mirada de Darien para apoyarla. , una silenciosa llamada de auxilio.

\- Hey niños. ¿recuerdan que hablamos de ello? No vamos a dejar que nadie nos haga sentir tristes. ¿recuerdan algo más de nuestra charla?

\- Si. Que ellos pueden vernos desde donde están y que no quieren vernos tristes.

\- ¿cómo se llama el chico que empezó con todo?

\- Edward- explica el pequeño Luke

\- No pensarás golpearlo.- Se interesa Darien y Rei solo frunce el ceño.

\- Quizás solo lo asuste un poco

\- Rei…

\- Ya. Ya…era una broma, chicos- se frustra la de ojos amatista- Escuchen. Darien tiene razón, Sus padres no querrían verlos tristes. Y ese cabeza dura de Edward no tiene idea de nada en absoluto, pero él va a escucharme.

\- Rei…

\- Bueno…hablaremos luego de ello.

\- Tía, ese niño junto con los demás se burlaron de que nunca volveremos a ver a nuestros padres.

\- Pero si pueden verlos ¿recuerdan cómo?- Interroga el pelinegro

\- Si. Tenemos que cerrar los ojos y buscar muy adentro en nuestro corazón

Rei observaba fascinada a los niños y al joven, se entendían tan bien.

\- Y tienen una familia que los quiere muchísimo. No lo olvidarán ¿verdad?

\- No, tía. Si los tenemos a Darien y a ti todo estará bien- alienta el mayor de los Black mientras se abraza a la muchacha.

\- Bueno, yo me refería a Jeditte y a mi….pero Darien también es parte de la familia

\- como Sansón - Ríe Luke

\- ¿así que ahora compito mi lugar con un perro?

\- Es un perro con Pedigree-consuela la pelinegra ganándose una carcajada del psicólogo. Sí, esa era Rei.

\- Bueno, entonces creo que no puedo quejarme, chicos. ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer algo de Pizza?

Los pequeños se emocionaron con la propuesta.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Pero yo pago

\- Yo los estoy invitando, Rei

\- Bueno. No es tu obligación y soy tu jefa. Eso sería abuso

\- Es pizza, Rei. No una cena en el Ritz, aunque si yo quisiera pagarlo podría hacerlo. Así que no seas tan necia.

\- Bien, pero yo elijo la Pizzería y pagaré la mitad.

\- Tu eliges la pizzería, yo pago y tú manejas ¿suficiente?

\- No.

\- Excelente. Entonces vámonos.

\- Hablo en serio, Darien

\- ¿pueden discutir en el camino? Muero de hambre- Chilla el pequeño Han

\- Bien…hablaremos de camino.

La chica de ojos amatista tomó a Luke entre sus brazos y Darien se colgó a la pequeña Nozomi a sus espaldas y tomó la pequeña mano de Han. Los cinco salieron de la dirección sin esperar a la doctora Hunt, pero en el pasillo se tomaron con alguien más.

\- ¡señores Black!- Los nombre una melodiosa voz femenina. Rei se gira encontrándose con una hermosa muchacha de aproximadamente su edad. La joven tiene cabellos turquesa y ojos azules- Señores Black. No les he alcanzado en la dirección. Supe que vendrían y quise hablar con ustedes. Soy la Señorita Michiru Kaioh, maestra de artes de sus pequeños.

Los ojos celeste del pelinegro se clavaron en la muchacha que portaba un vestido blanco con bordados de delfines en la parte baja, verdaderamente lucía como una sirena y Rei se dio cuenta.

\- Encantada, soy Rei Hino, la tía de los chicos, él es el nano

-Psicólogo infantil- aclara con voz seria el muchacho.

\- oh, que mal…me dijeron que sus padres estaban aquí.

\- Soy la tutora legal de los chicos. ¿ocurre algo?

\- Solo que quería felicitarles por el talento de sus sobrinos. Luke es muy bueno en deportes y la sensibilidad de Han para la pintura es muy buena. Es mi mejor alumno.

\- Le agradezco, señorita Kaioh

\- Llámeme Michiru- pide amable la joven- Solo quería comentarles que en un par de días tendremos una exposición artística y los dibujos de Han serán expuestos. Será un par de días antes que el partido de Soccer de Luke. Será un buen día para que interactúen como familia. Tienen que animar a los chicos.

\- Aquí estaremos, despreocúpese, señorita Kaioh.

\- Bien… no les quitaré más tiempo. Creo que tienen cosas que hacer, encantada de conocerles. Espero no falten ese día

\- No lo haríamos por nada- dice galante el joven azules- aquí estaremos.

\- Encantada de conocerles- sonriente dice la muchacha de cabello turquesa extendido su mano a la pelinegra que duda solo un segundo.

\- igualmente, disculpe que la dejemos, pero. Tenemos un compromiso. Niños, despídanse.

\- Hasta luego, señorita.

Rei dio media vuelta sin soltar al pequeño Luke de sus brazos. No dijo nada más y siguió su camino al automóvil. Darien la alcanzó un par de segundos después, para usar un par de zapatillas tan altas, la joven caminaba demasiado rápido.

\- Oye, me dejaste atrás.- Reclama el muchacho

\- Creí que te quedarías a tomar el té con ella.- Minimiza la muchacha mientras acomoda los cinturones de seguridad de sus sobrinos, Darien acomoda a Nozomi en su pequeña silla de coche.

\- Oye, suenas como una novia celosa

\- ¿yo, celosa? ¿de ti? Por favor. ¿ya olvidaste que tengo novio? Uno alto, rubio y sexy

\- ah, si. "el novio fantasma"

\- No es un novio fantasma. Está de viaje de trabajo, eso es todo.

\- Claro. Lo mismo decía yo de mi padre. Pero él se fue a "comprar cigarrillos" cuando tenía diez y nunca volvió.

\- ¿de verdad crees que Jeditte nunca volverá?- se emociona Luke

\- ¿lo juras?- Interroga interesado Han

\- Jeditte volverá. Justo ayer marcó y dijo que los extraña mucho.

\- ah…

\- Descuiden, chicos. Lo mismo me decía mi madre- susurra Darien a los niños que sonríen al escuchar aquellas palabras. Un fuerte golpe en las costillas lo hizo gritar

\- deja de asustar a los chicos.

\- ¿asustarnos? ¡sería genial!

\- Pues si volverá. Quizás esté aquí para el…oh rayos.

\- ¿ocurre algo?

\- Hablaremos de ello después. Ahora no.

\- Me asustas, Reiko.

\- Deberías, siempre deberías temerme.

\- Jamás te temería. Bueno…quizás si trajeras un arma….

\- Nunca dudes de todo lo que puede caber en la bolsa de una mujer…

Darien volteó a ver con sorpresa a la muchacha de ojos amatista que lucía verdaderamente divertida ¿bromeaba? ¿jugaba? ¿Hablaba en serio? Mejor era no hacerla enojar más.

El lugar de pizzas en el que terminaron no fue el sitio privado de pizzas al horno de leña italiano que Rei adoraba, sino uno donde los meseros vestían de botargas y un par de ellos cantaban canciones infantiles al centro del patio. Han y Luke lucían encantados, incluso Nozomi aplaudía feliz.

\- Creo que no te hace feliz este lugar

\- No es mi restaurante favorito…Pero debo aceptar que los chicos están felices y agradezco la calma

\- Si. Eso pasa cuando eres padre. Su felicidad es más importante que la tuya.

\- Lo dices como si tuvieras experiencia

\- Me esfuerzo. - Explica con coquetería el pelinegro- Ahora que estamos prácticamente solos dime. ¿de qué es de lo que querías hablarme?

\- ¿ahora?

\- Sé que es importante no podías pedirlo frente a los chicos.

\- Necesito que vengas conmigo el fin de semana.

\- ¿en una cita?- se sorprende el pelinegro- Rei, qué atrevida. Creí que el novio fantasma….

\- A cuidar a los chicos, tonto. Necesito trabajar y llevar a los chicos. Así que…necesito que los cuides.

\- Ahh no. Imposible, Hino. Eso no lo haré. Tengo una vida ¿sabes?

\- ¿qué puedes tener planeado hacer? ¿pasear a tu helecho?

\- Lo que tenga que hacer es asunto mío

Rei lo miró retadoramente. Luego lo comprendió…

\- Tienes razón. Lo lamento, sé que no debería pedirte algo así en tu día libre, pero…de verdad lo necesito. Es sobre un caso importante, uno en el que me harán socia y… no te lo pediría si no fuera importante.

\- Rei, yo…

\- Soy una egoísta. Pero…yo no estaba preparada para esto. Siempre fui solo yo y ahora…todo es tan distinto. A veces no sé qué hacer.

\- Bien…te ayudaré. Pero debes aprender a lidiar con esto y sobre todo, dejar de verlo como una carga. Necesitas divertirte, Rei. Disfrutarlo…

\- Me esforzaré. Te lo prometo- dice solemne la muchacha- ¿me acompañarás?

\- ¿y decirte que no y arriesgarme a que mates a esos chicos? ¡claro que iré contigo!

-Te prometo que te pagaré extra por esos días y que…

\- No quiero tu dinero. Solo esfuérzate más por estar para ellos. Con eso me daré por bien servida.

-¿seguro?

\- Aunque podría cobrármelo luego, ya veré cómo.

\- tú siempre guardas una carta bajo la manga, Shields

\- contigo es más que necesario. Me llevas una eterna delantera. Entonces vámonos, debo arreglar un par de cosas antes de desaparecerme el fin de semana.

\- ¿una novia?

\- no seas curiosa…

\- ¿tienes novio, novia? -interroga Rei- ¿ambos?

\- Algún día lo descubrirás. Ahora no…Iré por los chicos.

\- Claro, ve….

Darien se alejó en silencio hacia el área de juegos. Podría parecer normal, pero era un chico demasiado misterioso.

\- ¿tú qué opinas, Nozomi? ¿qué crees que sea lo que nos está escondiendo?- La respuesta a Rei fueron los balbuceos de la niña, aun no se decidía a hablar- Si…creo que tenemos que investigarlo ¿no es así?

**¡Hola!**

**Pues aquí yo dándome un espacio entre tanto trabajo. Publicar me relaja y me hace olvidarlo todo, gracias chicas por leerme y sobre todo por dejar sus Reviews, a mi Matoncita, Irais, Clararina, Cherry, Dianita, y uno que otro lector silencioso ¡Gracias! por seguir ahí, nos vemos la próxima semana, chicas :)**


	5. Un acalorado fin de semana

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Un acalorado fin de semana**_

El fin de semana llegó y hacer las maletas para cuatro no fue lo que se esperaba. Pero a fin de cuentas y luego del doble de tiempo consiguió tener todo listo. Darien llegó a casa cuando una discusión se llevaba a cabo en la sala.

El joven de ojos azules miró algo que le causó gracia. Rei corría en tacones intentando alcanzar a Nozomi que gateaba aun en pañales mientras Sanzón brincaba en los sillones junto a Han y Luke.

\- ¿ocurre algo?

\- ¡Nada!- grita Rei aun en su carrera- Nozomi no se deja alcanzar para vestirla y los chicos insisten en que llevemos a Sanzón. Claro que eso no pasará ¡Nozomi, detente!

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero separarme de Sanzón!

\- ¡yo tampoco!

\- Chicos, chicos. Calma- pide el joven- ¿Por qué no van subiendo sus maletas al coche mientras su tía y yo vestimos a Nozomi y resolvemos lo de Sansón?

\- Pero irá ¿verdad?

\- dense prisa o no compraremos galletas de camino

\- ¡si!

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses, Darien. Ese monstruo no irá con nosotros

\- Los chicos lo quieren con ellos.

\- Pero yo no ¿qué haremos en la casa de verano de Artemius Sweney con un perro?

\- Rei…

\- Eso jamás pasará….

Veinte minutos después Nozomi iba en su silla de coche, Han y Luke comiendo las galletas prometidas, Darien al volante y Rei gruñendo en el asiento del copiloto, Sanzón ladraba feliz en la parte trasera de la camioneta, comiendo una que otra galleta que los niños le pasaban.

\- No puedo creer que me convencieras…

\- tranquila…todo saldrá bien

\- El perro es tu responsabilidad

\- Te lo prometo. Ni siquiera notarás que él está aquí- El resto de la charla se vio interrumpida por los ladridos del perro en la parte trasera del coche, mantenía una pelea con un chihuahua en el carro de al lado.- Solo ignóralo…

La casa en Berkshire de Artemius Sweeny era inmensa y elegante, tan elegante como lo era el hombre de cabellos platinados que salió a recibir a los invitados.

\- Señorita Hino, qué gusto que aceptara venir- Dice educado el caballero inglés que ofrece su mano para ayudar a bajar a la muchacha de ojos amatista de la camioneta- y me alegra que trajera a su familia con usted.

Los niños bajaron arrebatadamente de la camioneta mientras Darien tomaba de su silla a la pequeña niña de ojos rubí.

\- ya veo que trajo a su novio.

\- Darien Shields, un placer- se apresura a presentarse el pelinegro antes de que Rei pueda decir nada- gracias por recibirnos en su casa, Señor Sweeney.

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola!

\- Imagino que ellos son los sobrinos de los que me habló su jefe…y el perro, bueno...de él no me habían hablado pero se ve agradable.

\- Si, ellos son mi familia. Agradezco su comprensión, señor Sweeney. Pero… no veo a la señorita Tenoh ¿dónde está ella?

\- Quizás no la ve porque no la he invitado.

\- ¿por qué?

-no es un careo lo que pretendo, señorita Hino. Solo…no deseo hablar de trabajo el día de hoy. Pasen, por favor… sus habitaciones están listas. Mi personal se las mostrará. Los veré a las tres en el patio trasero para comer. No olviden ponerse sus trajes de baño, la alberca les encantará a sus sobrinos.

\- Gracias, señor Sweeney…

\- encantado de conocerlos.

El elegante hombre se alejó con pasos lentos hacia el interior de la casa. La gente de servicio se acercó lentamente a los recién llegados.

\- ¿me quieres decir por qué no aclaraste que eres solo el nano?

\- ¿por qué no lo hiciste tú, querida? Tuviste tiempo de aclararlo y no lo hiciste...- se divierte él al notar el rostro sonrojada de la pelinegra

\- Señorita Hino ¿nos acompaña?

\- Por supuesto…querido, carga las maletas- le ordena la muchacha al joven con la pequeña a cuestas.

\- descuide, señorita. Nosotros lo haremos

\- No, no. No se preocupe, a él le encanta hacerse cargo de estas cosas, es tan lindo…

Darien hizo mala cara a la chica pero terminó por cargar las maletas de todos los que iban en aquella camioneta, ya se las cobraría después…

\- ¿por qué se le ocurrió a Artemius Sweeney hospedarnos en la misma habitación?- gruñe la pelinegra mientras ve a Darien acomodarse la camisa para bajar a comer.

\- Quizás piense que hacemos buena pareja

\- si como no. ¿tú y yo, pareja? Eso jamás pasará, Darien. Recuerdalo…

\- si, si "tienes novio" eso y lo sé. Solo dije que lo piensa.

\- ¿de verdad crees que Sanzón estará bien en la habitación de los niños?

\- Todo estará bien, Rei- tranquiliza él tumbándose en la cama junto a Nozomi que jugaba con un oso de peluche.

\- Oye, no planearás dormir en la misma cama que Nozomi y yo ¿verdad?

\- Pues…no veo otra cama y Nozomi puede caerse. Descuida…no suelo abusar de chicas indefensas.

\- ¿indefensa yo? Podría matarte si quisiera

\- No lo dudo, Rei…no lo dudo. Pero prefiero no averiguarlo. Mejor iré a ver a los chicos ¿quieres que me lleve a Nozomi?

\- No. Yo la bajaré, tu encárgate de los chicos y de Sanzon. Por favor, que no rompan nada.

\- Descuida, todo estará bien. Te veré en un momento, no olvides ponerte tu traje de baño, hace un clima genial y los chicos morían por nadar. - Rei dudó un poco- no olvides tu promesa.

\- Jamás olvido mis promesas, Darien.

\- No confio mucho en los abogados

\- Mi promesa no fue de abogada, Shields…

\- Eso me agrada.

Una sonrisa coqueta salió de labios del pelinegro, una igual fue la respuesta de Rei, pero ¿de dónde había salido eso? Mejor era no pensar en ello.

El patio de la casa de descanso de la familia Sweeney no era lo que la muchacha esperaba. Un sinfín de juegos acuáticos, payasos, magos y comida infantil se encontraba abarrotando el lugar, una docena de niños de seis años disfrutaba de aquel espectáculo.

\- ¿qué es todo esto?- se sorprende la muchacha de ojos amatista que baja con la pequeña Nozomi en brazos.

\- Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija menor, señorita Hino- explica una voz a sus espaldas, el elegante Artemius Sweeney, que siempre había lucido impecable ahora vestía unos pantaloncillos cortos y una camisa de lino, demasiado relajado para ser un magnate.

\- ¿cómo?

\- Creí que sería bueno que usted misma se formara una opinión sobre mi hija y sobre mi.

\- Señor Sweeney, yo no soy quien tomará la decisión final sobre ello

\- Quien sabe, señorita Hino…

En ese momento una niña de seis años con los cabellos platinados apareció lanzándose a los brazos del hombre

\- ¡papi!

\- Diana ¿dónde te habías metido?

\- fui a ver el show de los payasos. Me encantó. Gracias,Papi.

\- Todo para mi pequeña. Quiero presentarte a unas personas, pequeña- dice educado y afectuoso el padre a la hija mientras Darien se les une a la pelinegra y al empresario junto con los niños y Sanzón- Esta es la señorita Hino, una amiga mía y su familia…

\- Es muy bonita, papá - se emociona la niña- y su esposo es muy guapo, señorita

\- él no…

\- no creo que lo sea tanto- interrumpe Darien dirigiéndose a la pequeña- Aunque si te soy sincero, ella está loca por mi.

\- ¡eso no es verdad!-reniega la joven.

\- no hay de qué apenarse, señorita Hino. Es bueno estar enamorado- Comenta el señor Sweney mientras aleja sus pasos- Disfruten la fiesta…

\- ¡Señor Sweeney!- nombra Rei mientras entrega a la pequeña Nozomi en brazos del pelinegro y sale corriendo tras el hombre de ojos verdes

\- ¿necesita algo, señorita Hino?

\- Todo bien, señor Sweeney. Solo tengo curiosidad…

\- ¿sobre qué?

\- ¿por qué nos ha invitado a mi familia y a mí?

\- La señorita Tenoh me habló de su nueva situación familiar.

\- ¿y tuvo curiosidad por saber si es cierto que el monstruo Hino tiene sentimientos?

\- Claro que no, señorita Hino. Sentí deseos de que conociera a mi familia…a que viera ambos lados de la moneda

\- Señor Sweeney. Yo no soy quien decidirá si su hija se queda con usted o no. Será un juez…

\- Seamos sinceros… Usted es una de las mejores abogadas de Londres…Será una batalla dura.

\- Si intenta ablandarme con esto, yo…

\- Señorita Hino. Sé quién es su padre, sé cómo trabaja y el tipo de mujer que es usted. Jamás se dejaría sobornar y adora ganar, pero limpiamente. Debo admitir que si mi esposa no se me hubiera adelantado, yo mismo la habría elegido a usted para defenderme.

\- Posiblemente así usted si hubiera ganado este juicio, señor Sweeney.

\- Ese es el punto, señorita Hino. No se trata de un juicio, se trata del futuro de mi hija, quien lo es todo para mi. Me gustaría que lo entendiera…

\- ¿por qué habría de…?

-¿entenderlo? Quizás porque ahora tiene usted una familia, tal vez porque puede darse una idea de lo que podría sentirse si no los tuviera.

\- Señor, Sweeney….

\- No le estoy pidiendo una decisión. Le estoy pidiendo que disfrute este fin de semana ¿podría hacerlo? Al menos creo que su familia lo está haciendo muy bien.

El escenario era sorprendente, Un perro gigantesco nadaba en la alberca de la casa de la familia Sweeney mientras una niña de cabellos grises disfrutaba del espectáculo, los dos pequeños Black junto con Nozomi la pasaban de maravilla con el espectáculo mientras Darien lucía preocupado al intentar sacar al perro que intentaba alcanzar una pelota roja sobre el agua.

\- si, tiene razón. Creo que lo están pasando muy bien…

\- Me dijeron que tiene poco tiempo haciéndose cargo de sus sobrinos

\- Mi hermana y mi cuñado murieron hace poco en un accidente…

\- Lamento escuchar eso, pero creo que usted lo hará muy bien.

\- Aun me cuesta hacerlo, señor Sweeney. Jamás estuvo en mis planes hacerme cargo de tres chicos.

\- Se ve que son tres chicos fabulosos y usted no está sola, señorita Hino…- murmura el hombre de ojos verdes mientras observa a Darien jugar con los tres pequeños

\- Creo que no…

La pelinegra se alejó hacia un rincón donde había un servicio de bebidas, pidió un whisky en las rocas.

\- Es muy linda su familia, señorita Hino- nombra un alto muchacho muy parecido a Artemius Sweeney pero con los ojos dorados.

\- ¿disculpe?

\- Que grosero soy. Mi nombre es Helios Sweeney. Soy el hijo mayor de Artemius Sweeney

\- No había…

\- ¿escuchado hablar de mi? Es porque paso una buena parte del tiempo en Grecia, donde tenemos negocios importantes que atender. Solo vengo para eventos importantes.

\- como el cumpleaños de su pequeña hermana.

\- Diana es la felicidad de mi familia entera, como puede darse cuenta es una chica muy feliz, como sus hijos.

\- Son…mis sobrinos- aclara ella- hijos de mi hermana.

\- Ya veo. Se ve que la quieren mucho a usted y a su esposo

\- él no…-la palabras de Rei murieron en sus labios cuando vio al inmenso Sansón abalanzarse sobre un carrito de Hot dogs- ¡Sansón!

Si. Sansón era un perro demasiado activo, en esa ocasión terminó comiendo buena parte de los hot dogs del carrito, pero el señor Sweney lejos de estar molesto estaba feliz por la gracia que le había producido a la pequeña Diana, Rei se sintió aliviada.

\- Vamos, Luke- gritaba Darien al pequeño cuando se metió a la alberca junto con Han para nadar un poco.- ven con nosotros.

\- ¡no!

\- Luke, por favor…

\- ¡no quiero!- gritó el pequeño mientras corría a un rincón del jardín. Rei lo observó alejarse y al ver a Darien intentar salir de la alberca le pidió que no fuera, a fin de cuentas era ella la que tenía que resolverlo.

\- ¿qué ocurre, Luke?- Interroga la pelinegra- creí que morías por meterte a nadar.

\- Moría…pero ya no- confiesa solemne el pequeño

\- ¿qué ocurre, Luke?

\- Nada.

\- Luke….

\- Nada, tía. Nada de verdad.

\- Luke Black…

\- Bueno…-apenas susurra el pequeño que agacha la cabeza- papá iba a enseñarme a nadar en nuestras próximas vacaciones…

\- pero no le dio tiempo….

\- No…- murmura el niño que tiene la cabeza agachada.

-Hey, no debes de ponerte triste- anima la joven que busca la mirada del niño- Ni Setsuna ni diamante querrían verte triste, pequeño.

\- Pero es que no estará él para enseñarme, ni para verme.

\- eso es parcialmente cierto, Luke.

\- ¿cómo?

\- ¿recuerdas lo que te dijo Darien sobre tus papás?

\- Si. Que yo podía verlos y ellos a mi…

\- así es…¿tu crees que ellos quieren verte así?

\- no…

\- ¿qué crees que les gustaría?

\- verme feliz

\- y aprendiendo a nadar- interviene una voz masculina, la de Darien que aparece de entre los arbustos.

\- ¿tú me enseñarías?

\- claro que sí. Tu tía y yo te enseñaremos con gusto.

\- Gracias- se abraza el niño al joven de ojos negros y luego corre rumbo a la alberca para gritarle a su hermano.

\- Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras con Han.

\- No te preocupes. Han se quedó jugando con la hija de ese hombre y con un chico de ojos dorados. Todo está bien.

\- no confiabas en que podía resolverlo.

\- Claro que no, Rei- dice él- confío totalmente en tu capacidad para resolver cualquier cosa que se te ponga enfrente.

\- ¿entonces?

\- Solo quería asegurarme de que no necesitaras mi ayuda

\- siempre la necesitaré…no soy buena con estos chicos.

\- Lo hiciste de maravilla, Rei.

\- ¿de verdad lo crees?

\- Te doy mi palabra- dice solemne el muchacho que la mira de una forma que hace sentir un ligero malestar en la boca del estómago a la joven pelinegra- Por cierto… ¿de dónde conoces a ese tipo? Lo vi extremadamente amable contigo

\- ¿tu crees eso?

\- ¡claro! ¿qué no ves como te observaba? te desnudaba con la mirada. Aunque claro, ¿quién no cuando traes ese traje de baño?

\- ¿qué tiene de malo mi traje de baño?

\- Nada….si quieres atraer la mirada de todos los hombres del mundo.

\- Eres un exagerado, anda; vamos con los chicos. No puedo creer que los dejaras con un desconocido.

\- Todos traen salvavidas y la niña se encariñó con Nozomi y con Han. Además, el chico se veía de confianza.

\- Si. Es el hijo de Artemius Sweeney. Concuerdo contigo, es un chico lindo y confiable.

\- Ahora que lo dices lo observaré más de cerca. No ha de ser tan confiable como parece.

-Darien…

\- Si, claro. Tu confía en esos tipos. Pero yo voy a vigilarlo, además. Prometí enseñar a Luke a Nadar. Así que….el último en meterse a la alberca pierde.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

La pelinegra le tomó ventaja al joven y se lanzó antes. Sí, nadie le gana a Rei Hino.

Aquel día Luke aprendió a nadar. No le fue difícil sentir confianza en el agua, sabía que estaría bien y que nada malo le pasaría. No fue tan fácil como podría llegar a sonar.  
Aun con su salvavidas puesto le costaba bastante trabajo llegar al otro lado de la piscina pero no estaba solo y tampoco tenía miedo.

\- costó demasiado trabajo sacar a los chicos de la piscina ¿no es así?- comenta Rei mientras seca su cabello en la habitación.

\- Sí. Pero eso no es nada. He cuidado chicos que tardan horas enteras en salir.

\- ¿de verdad? Debe ser desesperante

\- Lo es. Pero también es divertido, como lo fue hoy.

\- Gracias por sacrificar el fin de semana con nosotros.

\- No hay problema, Ha sido divertido- acepta el pelinegro mientras se quita la camisa y camina hacia la cama

\- También lo será dormir en la alfombra. Ni pienses que compartiré la cama contigo.

\- No me pasó hacerlo ni por un instante por la cabeza. Los chicos me han contado que roncas

\- ¿roncar yo? Estas demente, Darien.

\- Los niños jamás mienten….

\- Cierra la boca.

\- De igual forma hoy lo comprobaremos- susurra el joven a la muchacha de ojos amatista.

\- ¿es eso un reto?

\- Podría serlo…

\- Soy una mujer de retos….- murmura la chica que no deja de acercarse a él. Es su teléfono lo que impide que siga su camino- ¡Jeds, Hola!

La expresión facial de la chica cambió por completo. Se le alegró la mirada y dio media vuelta hacia el balcón.

_\- ¿cómo estas, Linda?_

_\- De maravilla. Vine con los chicos a la casa de verano del señor Sweeney para asegurar lo de su divorcio. Creo que me estoy ganando su confianza, quizás ni siquiera vayamos a juicio._

_\- Eso es genial, linda ¿fuiste con las larvas?_

_\- No llames así a los chicos. Y si, vine con ellos_

_\- Imagino que llevaste a la niñera contigo_

_\- claro. No podría hacerlo sin su ayuda._

_\- Es genial que tengas una nana sin vida social. _

_\- Si. Me costó convencerle, pero al final lo logré. Además la hija de Artemius Sweeney está encantada con los chicos. Nozomi incluso…_

_\- Oye, linda. Debo dejarte, me hablan para las grabaciones. Te llamo luego, te amo…._

_\- Si…igual…adiós…_

Cuando Rei se giró no encontró a Darien en la habitación, tampoco a Nozomi ¿a dónde habrían ido esos dos? Tardó un buen rato en descubrirlo pero al caminar por el pasillo encontró a Darien junto a la ventana con Nozomi en Brazos, la niña bebía de un biberón mientras el joven la paseaba con pasos suaves al tiempo que le cantaba una canción.

\- Así que aquí estas.

\- No quise interrumpirla, señorita Hino. La vi ocupada al teléfono

\- Oh, si. Era Jeds. Quería saber como estaba, él es tan lindo.

\- Es un pelmazo

\- ¿disculpa?

\- llevo más de dos semanas cuidando de esos chicos y el "tan lindo hombre" no hace más que llamarte por teléfono ¿alguna vez vendrá?  
\- Él vendrá, Darien. Es solo que tiene mucho trabajo.

\- Eso no es pretexto.

\- No es un pretexto. Habemos personas que tenemos que trabajar para ganarnos la vida. - Gruñe la joven ganándose una mirada triste del pelinegro.

\- Supongo que yo no lo hago. Iré a acostar a Nozomi en la habitación de Luke y Han y me quedaré con ellos para no molestarle, buenas noches, señorita Hino…

\- Darien yo no…

Ese era un problema muy de Rei. Ella solía decir las palabras menos adecuadas en los peores momentos, ese había sido uno de ellos.

Rei no pudo dormir nada aquella noche. La mirada Zafiro del joven pelinegro venía a su mente una y otra vez. Lamentaba verdaderamente haber dicho aquellas palabras, pero su orgullo le impedía disculparse.

\- Parece que no durmió muy bien, señorita Hino- dijo una voz varonil a sus espaldas mientras le entregaba una taza de café.

\- Señor Sweeney. Usted se ha levantado temprano

\- Es una costumbre muy mía. Algo que se queda cuando eres padre, ya se dará cuenta con sus sobrinos.

\- Yo solía dormir hasta tarde, pero Nozomi adora despertarse temprano y Luke y Han por igual.

\- Es bueno que tenga el apoyo de un hombre amoroso. Se ve que su novio adora a los chicos.

\- Él no es mi novio.

\- Bueno, no voy a juzgar su relación, señorita Hino. Pero es evidente el cariño que le tiene ese hombre a ustedes.

\- Tanto como lo tiene usted hacia su hija y ella hacia usted. Me pude dar cuenta ayer, sus hijos le adoran.

\- Ellos son mi vida. Tanto Helios como Diana. Moriría sin ellos.

\- Es por ello que nos invitó a pasar el fin de semana con usted.

\- Es la celebración de cumpleaños de mi hija, señorita Hino. Ayer fue su cumpleaños… ¿sabe en qué momento la buscó su madre para felicitarla? ¿en qué momento llegó un regalo de ella para Diana?...En ninguno. Le llamé para que viniera a verla, pero ella se fue a Grecia con sus amistades… ¿tiene idea de lo que se siente decepcionar a un hijo de esa manera? ¿lo que duele romperle el corazón?

Rei desvió la mirada

\- Es algo terrible y aun así, mi esposa pretende llevarse a mi hija con ella y el motivo no es el amor que siente por ella.

\- Señor Sweeney…

\- Sé que usted no está acostumbrada a perder, señorita Hino…pero… ¿no podría considerar su apoyo a mi esposa, convencerla de dejar a Diana a mi lado? Yo le permitiría verla siempre que quisiera, ella no tendría que…

\- Señor Sweeney usted está atentando contra…

\- ¡papi!- Corrió la pequeña de cabellos grises a los brazos de su padre- ¿me pediste mi desayuno favorito?

\- Claro que si, pequeña: Wafles con fresa y chocolate. Estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños. Señorita Hino, debería de ir por su familia.

\- Claro…iré por ellos- acepta la pelinegra.

Escaleras arriba dos pequeños niños de cabellos platinados salían de su habitación perfectamente peinados.

\- No me gusta peinarme así, Darien

\- Lo sé, Luke. Pero vamos dando un pequeño gusto a tu tía ¿quieres? -pide el joven mientras termina de acomodar el vestido de Nozomi

\- Bien…- acepta a regañadientes el niño

-más tarde podrás despeinarte.- susurra en voz baja el pelinegro

\- ¡genial!

\- ¿qué pasa aquí?- se sorprende Rei al ver a sus sobrinos listos y a Nozomi perfectamente arreglada- venía a avisarles que el desayuno está listo.

\- Los chicos están listos también, Señorita Hino.

\- Bien. Chicos, vayan al comedor. El señor Sweeney los espera

\- ¡si!- gritan al unísono los dos niños que bajan corriendo las escaleras, dejan a solas a los dos pelinegros.

\- Darien…-susurra Rei cuando ve al pelinegro seguir los pasos de los pequeños.

\- ¿si? Dígame...

\- Anoche fui muy grosera y yo…

\- Descuide. No tiene importancia ¿bajamos ya?

\- Por supuesto…

La casa de verano de la familia Sweeney era realmente inmensa, el comedor no era la excepción.

\- Diana, tu casa es enorme- dice el pequeño Luke.

\- te encantará conocer nuestro departamento en Londres. Es enorme también ¿pueden ir, papi?

\- Si la señorita Hino lo permite. Serán bienvenidos, incluso su novio es bienvenido.

\- ya le dije que él no es…

\- no soy muy sociable. Pero me encantaría acompañar a los chicos a visitarle. ¿verdad, querida?

\- Claro, pero tendremos que planearlo, chicos. El señor Sweeney es un hombre muy ocupado y…

\- No importa, señorita Hino. Son bienvenidos cuando ustedes lo deseen- Aunque la celebración no ha terminado aún. Iremos a montar a caballo después del desayuno.

\- ¿de verdad, papi?

\- Claro, siempre habías querido dar un paseo en Pony

\- Pero no tengo un Pony.

-¿estás segura de eso?

\- ¿me regalaste un pony?

\- Deberás terminar tu desayuno para averiguarlo, pequeña. Ustedes también, chicos. Deberán acompañarnos.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿dónde está? ¿dónde está ese maldito? ¡Artemis! ¡Diana!

\- ¿es mamá?

\- Creo que si…

Una mujer de ondulados cabellos negros y ojos azules apareció molesta en el comedor.

\- Gwen...

\- Debí suponer que aprovecharías mi ausencia para algo así. Diana, vámonos.

\- Pero, mamá…

\- Sabes que tengo la custodia temporal de Diana y que no puedes llevártela sin permiso.- dice con maldad la mujer de cabellos ondulados- ¿no es así, señorita Hino?

\- ¿Diana no tiene permiso de usted para estar aquí?-se sorprende la pelinegra- Señor Sweeney yo creí que…

\- Creyó muy mal. Yo no le firmé , nos vamos ahora- ordenó la delgada mujer tirano de la niña- Esto se tomará en cuenta para el juicio, Artemius. Señorita Hino….quiero hable con usted a solas el lunes a primera hora.

Un silencio aterrador se coló en el comedor de la casa Sweeney. La tristeza se vio en la mirada del hombre de ojos verdes.

\- Darien…¿podrías llevar a los chicos arriba y preparar nuestras cosas?

\- Claro. Chicos…Vengan conmigo

\- Señor Sweeney- Nombra Rei cuando por fin se quedan a solas- ¿fue esto una estrategia para que su esposa no se molestase tanto con usted?

\- ¿sabe dónde se encontraba Luna este fin de semana? De viaje. Ni siquiera recordó que era el cumpleaños de su hija me dijo que la llevaría con ella pero me mintió, se fue sola y dejó a Diana con la niñera ¿pretendía que dejara que mi hija menor pasara su cumpleaños con la gente de servicio?

\- No era el modo apropiado, señor Sweeney. Ustedes están en un proceso legal y…

\- ¿qué haría usted en mi lugar? Soy un padre…un padre que adora a sus hijos….

La derrota podía observarse en el hombre de cabellos plateados. Si, le dolía de verdad , ese rostro apenaría a cualquiera, incluso a la persona de corazón más duro del mundo, incluso a Rei Hino…

\- ¿estas bien?- pregunta el joven pelinegro a la muchacha de ojos amatista mientras mira por la ventana del coche.

\- ¿eh?

\- luces afectada

\- Es trabajo, Darien. Estoy bien.- miente la joven

\- nosotros queríamos montar en pony- se entristece Luke

\- Bueno…quizás no podamos ir a montar, pero tengo una excelente idea para pasar el resto del día.

\- ¿qué pretendes, Darien?

\- ya verás…

Ese día no manejaron camino a Londres. Un pequeño lago lejos de todo fue donde pasaron el resto del día. Los chicos practicaron su nado y Rei se relajó como hacía mucho no lo había hecho.

\- ¿te sientes mejor?- preguntó el pelinegro mientras entregaba una botella de té negro a la muchacha que estaba tendida sobre una toalla

\- Mucho mejor, gracias. Fue excelente tu idea de venir a este lugar. No aparecía en el mapa ni en el GPS de mi celular ¿cómo supiste de él?

\- Solía venir a este lugar cuando era más joven. Imaginé que a los chicos les agradaría, lucían muy decepcionados por tener que partir de casa de los Sweeney.

\- creo que les ha agradado bastante tu opción.

\- Lo sé. ¿y tú? ¿te estas divirtiendo?

\- Esto es…relajado- acepta la pelinegra.

\- preferiría que fuera divertido

\- ¿divertido?

\- aja…- acepta el joven pelinegro con una mirada maliciosa en el rostro

\- Darien… ¿qué pretendes?- interroga Rei pero ve acercarse a ella el sigiloso cuerpo del muchacho- no…no…Darien, no lo pienses….Darien ¡No!

Dos segundos después Rei fue arrojada al agua del lago donde nadaban los dos pequeños Black. Las represalias vinieron convertidas en ataques de agua al alto muchacho, pero él no parecía para nada molesto. Lo disfrutaba, Incluso Sanzón estaba nadando con un trozo de madera.

Era de noche cuando volvieron a Londres. Los tres pequeños Black se habían quedado dormidos en la parte trasera del auto, Sanzón había dejado de ladrar muchos kilómetros atrás y dormía tranquilamente y Darien y Rei permanecían en silencio. Era un silencio agradable, placentero, feliz…

\- ¿vas a entrar?- pregunta Rei al pelinegro cuando aparca en la cochera de la casa.

\- Solo te ayudaré a llevar a los chicos a sus camas. Luego me iré.- Explica el pelinegro mientras comienza a cargar a los chicos en hombros para llevarlos escaleras arriba. Rei tomó a Nozomi. El camino de regreso duró menos de lo que hubiera deseado.

\- Es tarde para que tomes el metro o el autobús. Llévate mi coche, lo traes mañana por la mañana.

\- No puedo aceptarlo, Rei.

\- ¿por? No seas orgulloso. El lugar donde vives no es el mejor para transitarlo a pie y pagar un taxi sería demasiado costoso.

\- Sé arreglármelas solo, Rei. No tienes porqué preocuparte. No vivo en la zona más cara de Londres, pero estaré bien.

-Oye, no quise lastimarte…

\- Sé que no. Nunca quieres, en fin, esa eres tú. Debo irme. Te veré mañana

\- ¿qué fue lo que hice?

\- Buenas noches, Rei…descansa. Hace frío

Y la abogada que nunca se equivocaba, la que leía entre líneas, la que siempre lo sabía todo, ahora no tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese hombre que se alejaba lentamente.

**¡Hola! Les dejo aquí el nuevo capítulo de "Cambios inesperados" la semana pasada fue de locos y no pude publicar...pero aquí estoy, publicando y dejándoles un cachito de la historia para alegrarles un poquito el día. De corregirlo me he divertido mucho y espero que a ustedes les pase igual, ¿qué les ha parecido, chicas? ¿les late como va la historia? ¿ya le cortamos?**

**¡Saludos a todas!**

**La maga**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

La bella pelinegra subió las escaleras con la pequeña Nozomi en brazos. Realmente le sorprendía ver lo tranquila que podía estar Nozomi, esa niña había heredado su fuerza y temperamento y ahora comprendía por qué Setsuna aseguraba que ellas se parecían tanto. Ahora era solo un ángel profundamente dormido y eso lo adoraba.

\- Luces tan sexy- dice una voz a las espaldas de la joven cuando esta acaba de poner a la niña en la cuna. El primer reflejo de la muchacha fue lanzar un golpe certero- ¡demonios, Rei!

\- ¡Jeds! Lo siento mucho…no te esperaba

\- Creí que reconocerías a tu novio luego de dos años de salir con él- Gruñe el rubio

\- Dijiste que seguías fuera del país

\- Quería sorprenderte

\- Eres tan lindo- se conmueve la muchacha.

\- Quizás este chico lindo merece un premio, ¿no lo crees, linda?

\- Creo que me doy una a de lo que quieres-sonríe la pelinegra enredando sus brazos en el cuello del rubio, un apasionado beso vino después

\- oh, nena. ¡cómo te extrañé!

El rubio abrazó a la muchacha de ojos negro lanzándola sobre la cama.

\- Moría por este momento, linda….

Esa hubiera sido una gran noche de reencuentro, pero Han y Luke tenían otros planes

\- ¡tía!- escucharon el grito de los niños corriendo hacia la habitación

\- Creo que tendrá que ser otro día…- se duele el rubio justo a tiempo para que Luke y Han entren corriendo por la puerta.

\- ¿qué pasa, chicos?

\- Hay un monstruo bajo la cama

\- ¿un monstruo bajo la cama?

\- Si, Jeditte nos contó que los monstruos viven bajo las camas ¿verdad, Jeditte?

\- ¿les dijiste eso, Jeditte?

\- ¿yo? ¡claro que no!

\- Si lo dijiste. Fue cuando vivíamos en el otro departamento- se enoja el más pequeño de los niños Black

\- Chicos…no hay nada bajo sus camas. Vamos…vuelvan a dormir…

-¿podemos quedarnos contigo?

\- Por favor…

Rei no pudo resistirse a la cara que le hicieron los pequeños. Un intercambio de miradas con el rubio de ojos de hielo que no lucía del todo conforme.

\- Iré a dormir a la sala o al estudio o a algún otro maldito lugar de esta casa- gruñe Jeditte mientras sale de la habitación- buenas noches

\- Tía ¿está enojado Jeditte con nosotros?

\- Claro que no, Luke. Solo está cansado por el vuelo. Mañana estará mejor.

\- ¿nos contarías una historia?

\- Creí que estarían dormidos. Darien los dejó profundamente dormidos en sus camas ¿no es así?

\- Si, pero nos despertó tu grito ¿estás bien?

\- Estoy bien, chicos…de maravilla. Ahora deben dormir, mañana hay que volver al colegio.

\- ¿y la historia?

\- Bien, bien…les contaré la historia de cómo su madre y yo nos escapamos del internado para ir a perseguir luciérnagas

\- ¡Sí!

Aquella noche Rei les contó la historia de cómo escaparon del internado en Suiza para perseguir luciérnagas. Los chicos estaban felices al escuchar de su madre y no necesitaban saber que no eran exactamente "Luciernagas" lo que buscaban aquella noche Setsuna y Rei, si no su primer fiesta con alcohol y un chico sexy con el que pasó una muy buena velada…no. Los chicos no necesitaban saber eso, esa era información estrictamente confidencial.

Cuando llegó la mañana Rei bajó las escaleras para encontrarse a un Jeditte ojeroso, despeinado y con la ropa del día anterior. Se encontraba en la cocina intentando descongelar un paquete de wafles.

\- ¿preparaste café?- Interroga Rei

\- Linda. ¿me recuerdas? Soy el tipo que difícilmente sabe usar le microondas, ¿tienes idea de cómo calentar esta cosa?

\- Ni idea

-Entonces los compraste, porque…  
\- Porque quizás podrían servir para una emergencia, aunque Darien dice que no son buenos para los chicos.

\- ¿Darien?

\- Si, te había hablado de él ¿recuerdas?

\- No…creo que omitiste ese detalle, linda ¿Quién es Darien?

\- Pues es el psicólogo de los chicos ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Creí que era una nana

\- pues…no. Es un chico y es genial. Ya lo conocerás

El ruido del agua cayendo en la cochera hizo salir a los dos jóvenes de sus pensamientos

\- ¿qué es ese ruido?- Interroga el rubio mientras se asoma por la ventana. No le causó nada de gracia encontrarse con un Darien sin camisa lavando la camioneta de Rei

\- Es Darien.

\- ¿él es Darien?

\- Si.

\- ¿ese es el nano?

\- Si ¿por qué tu insistencia?

\- Es que ahora lo comprendo todo

-comprendes…¿qué?

\- El nano. Tu nano es Gay, querida

\- ¿gay?

\- Si. Solo míralo. Tiene todas las señales ¿viste bien?

\- Pues…si

\- ¿siempre usa colonia?

\- si… ¿qué tiene de malo?

\- Créeme, linda. Tienes una nana en casa. Ya lo descubrirás tu misma

\- ¿y a mí qué puede importarme? Es el nano de los chicos.  
\- Solo es para que lo sepas. Después lo encontrarás enviándose mensajitos con su novio

\- ¿Darien, novio? Claro que no. Él…es aburrido, está solo.

\- Debo irme, linda…por cierto ¿qué le pasó a tu auto?

\- Lo vendí. Necesitaba una camioneta para transportar a los chicos ¿sabías que no puedes meter chicos a la cajuela?

\- ¿de verdad? Qué desperdicio de espacio

\- ¿vendrás a cenar?

\- No lo creo. Estaré en el estudio de grabación

\- ¡Hola, Rei! ¡Hola, egoísta!

\- Mako-chan. Su nombre es Jeditte

\- Es un sinónimo, amiga. Iré a ducharme

\- ¿dónde estuviste estos días?

\- Con mi chico. Pero ya te lo contaré después. Debo ducharme ¡en serio!

\- ¿qué hace esa bruja aquí?

\- ¿Makoto? Se quedará con nosotros una temporada

\- ¿acaso hay algo más que deba saber?

\- Ahm..si. Tus premios se quedaron en el viejo departamento. Creo que será mejor que se queden ahí.

\- Nena…son mis logros, mis bellos reconocimientos por ser genial ¿pretender que lo deje donde nadie los pueda ver?

\- Pues…aquí no pueden estar. Son de cristal y son peligrosos para los chicos. Encuéntrales un buen lugar. La renta está pagada por los próximos dos meses…tienes tiempo para encontrar dónde ponerlos.

\- ¡fantástico, Rei! Gracias por tomarme en cuenta

El golpe de la puerta fue lo único que retumbó en la casa. Rei negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia el jardín trasero, justo donde un alto pelinegro lavaba su camioneta rojo cereza.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Lavado tu camioneta. Quedó bastante sucia luego del fin de semana y no creo que sea buena idea que Rei Hino vaya así al trabajo.

\- Pude pedir que la lavaran de camino al despacho.

\- No pasa nada. Ya casi termino y no es por presumirte, pero hice muy buen dinero lavando coches en mis años de universidad

\- ¿de verdad? Algo más que no sabía de ti.

\- Ahora ya lo sabes- sonríe tímidamente el pelinegro- Debes ir adentro. Hace frío aquí. Yo iré a prepararles el desayuno en un segundo.

\- ¿sabías que es la segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas que me mandas a entrar a la casa?

\- Lo sorprendente es que me hagas caso- se divierte Darien

\- Pretendo que me prepares crepas con fresas para el desayuno, solo intento ganar puntos

\- Lo haré. Lo prometo- sonríe el pelinegro, pero algo ensombrece su rostro, luego saca el celular de la bolsa- ¿si?…están donde las dejaste anoche ¿dónde más van a estar. Las cosas no se mueven solas? si, justo ahí. No olvides tirar la basura antes de salir de casa. Odio que lo olvides, hoy es tu turno…bien. Te veré en la noche

\- ¿quién era? ¿no fuiste muy rudo?

\- Nadie…nadie importante y no te preocupes… esa persona me conoce bastante bien. Está acostumbrada a que le hable así. Anda, ve adentro. No tardaré

\- Bien. Iré a arreglarme.

¿quién podría ser la persona con la que Darien hablaba? ¿sería un chico o una chica? No sabía la respuesta, pero ninguna de las dos posibilidades le agradaba, pero.. ¿por qué no le agradaba? No debía pensar en esas cosas. Estaban de más.

La muchacha de cabellos negros entró a la oficina de su jefe que lucía con la peor de las caras. El bronceado no le había funcionado del todo.

\- Luces terrible, Malachite

\- ¿cómo querías que estuviera? La señora Sweeney me marcó ayer por la tarde para reclamarme que estuvieras en casa de su exmarido ¿qué hacías ahí?

\- ¿tú tramitaste el permiso del juez? Porque yo no lo hice.

\- Claro

\- ¿cómo lograste eso? Aun no hemos presentado pruebas ni iniciado un juicio, ni…

\- Tengo contactos, Rei.

\- No necesito que hagas algo así. Voy a ganar ese juicio sin problemas y sin tretas. No necesito jugar sucio.

\- ¿jugar sucio? Esa mujer casi nos demanda cuando cuándo supo que tu eras la invitada de honor de su exesposo.

\- ¡Tú me enviaste!

\- No te envié para que pasaras un fin de semana en familia con ellos

\- Yo no sabía que eso era una fiesta de cumpleaños, Malachite

\- Como sea. Tenía que calmarla de algún modo ¿dónde te metiste luego de esa fiesta? No te pude contactar.

\- Estaba con mi familia, Malachite. Ahora tengo una. ¿lo olvidaste?

\- Espero que ese pequeño detalle no entorpezca tu trabajo.

\- no es un "detalle" y si me disculpas tengo que ir al juzgado.

\- No he terminado, Hino

\- No me interesa. Tengo que trabajar.

\- Podría despedirte

\- Y podrías perder la única oportunidad de ganar este caso. Solo yo puedo ganarle a Tenoh ¿te arriesgarás?

\- Sal de mi vista, Rei. Y resuelve ese problema con la señora Sweeney.

\- Lo haré. Pero evita meterte en mis casos. Solo los complicarás más.

Aquel día, la muchacha de ojos amatista se encontró en el club social con la conocida señora Sweeney. Recordaba como su padre le había insistido siempre que fuera a ese tipo de lugares, Rei siempre los detestó.

Para Rei, el hecho de entrar a uno de esos lugares le traía muchos recuerdos. Los más terribles al evocar lo superficial de esos mundos.

\- Señorita Hino- Nombra molesta la mujer de ojos azules

\- ¿puedo sentarme?

-Solo por un momento

\- Creo que usted está molesta, señora Sweeney.

-¿Acaso no tengo razones para estarlo? ¿de parte de quién está, señorita Hino?

La pelinegra se sentó en la silla y bebió de una soda que ya aguardaba por ella. Miró a la delgada mujer sobre sus lentes y luego los retiró de su rostro

\- ¿acaso está usted dudando de mi, Señora Sweeney?. Si fui a esa casa fue justamente para trabajar en su caso. Si revisa mi historial jamás he perdido un solo caso en toda mi carrera.

\- El punto es….

\- Señora Sweeney. Solo contésteme una pregunta ¿va a seguir dudando de mi trabajo? Si usted sigue dudando de mis métodos para resolver su divorcio, prefiero dejar el caso, aunque le será difícil encontrar a alguien que le gane a Tenoh

\- No nos apresuremos, señorita Hino. Es solo que…

\- No me gusta trabajar así, señora Sweeey. Yo sé lo que hago. Pero si usted no está de acuerdo con esto, entonces…

\- Bueno, no es necesario apresurarse, señorita Hino. Creo que solo fue un malentendido y…No necesitamos llegar a tanto.

\- Eso supuse. Debo irme a hacer algunos papeleos- dice la joven pelinegra poniéndose de pie.- Señora Sweeney…tengo curiosidad ¿dónde está su hija?

\- Castigada como debería de estar. No puedes desobedecer a tu madre y no tener un castigo ¿no lo cree?

\- Pero…era el cumpleaños de su hija.

\- A los hijos hay que aplicarles disciplina, señorita Hino. Sino jamás aprenderán.

\- Claro…ahora debo irme. Me mantendré en contacto

La joven pelinegra manejaba de regreso a casa cuándo su teléfono sonó. No había sido el mejor de los días, pero al menos se dirigía a casa.

\- Diga

\- ¡Hola, Nena!

\- Jeds ¿dónde estas? ¿ya estás en casa?

\- No, linda. Iré más tarde ¿te parece si llevo pizza?

\- No es buena idea, no les hace bien a los chicos comer esas cosas. Seguramente Darien preparó algo rico. Solo ven a casa, te gustará.

\- ¿la nana también cocina? Debe tener feliz a su hombre

.- Darien no es gay, Jeds.

\- Oh, nena. En serio que lo sé. ¿no has visto cómo me mira?

\- ¿crees que le gustas a Darien?

\- Yo le gusto a todas las mujeres, linda. Te gusté a ti.

\- Jeditte cierra la boca. Te veré más tarde en casa. Voy llegando y debo bajar del auto.

\- Te amo, linda…

No hubo respuesta del otro lado de la línea, ella no lo había escuchado.

Entrar a la casa fue un acto único aquel día. No había caos, no había gritos, no había niños corriendo y gritando por la planta baja, nada estaba roto y el olor de la comida era estupendo.

\- Bienvenida a casa- saluda el pelinegro desde la cocina. Un delantal jamás se había visto tan bien en un hombre. Ella intentó pasar desapercibida

\- ¿qué ocurre aquí?

\- preparo la cena. Supongo que fue un día agotador

\- Ven, tía. Siéntate con nosotros, tenemos tus pantuflas- Invitó Han

\- ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí en la sala tan tranquilos?

\- Terminamos nuestras labores, Darien nos puso clases de Japonés con dibujos animados, es divertido ¿quieres aprender?

\- ¿en serio?

\- Los chicos me contaron que sus padres les estaban enseñando Japonés, así qué….imaginé que sería una buena forma de que aprendan y se diviertan.

\- Eres fabuloso- se emociona ella, una sonrisa pícara aparece los labios de él- bueno…fabuloso niñero, eso quiero decir

\- claro, ¿qué más querrías decir sino eso? La cena está lista

Los chicos se lavaron las manos y corrieron a acomodarse en sus sillas esperando el platillo del chef, Nozomi también lucía emocionada. Dos menús diferentes se encontraban sobre la mesa

\- ¿qué preparaste hoy?

\- Pizza para los chicos y pasta fetuccini con camarones para ti

\- creí que no era buena idea de que los chicos comieran pizza- susurró la joven al pelinegro lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más los escuchara.

\- Es una pizza vegetariana y antes de que llegaras, mientras veías el televisor estuvieron comiendo ensalada, esos chicos comerán en la cena suficientes verduras para toda la semana

\- eres listo, muy listo, Shields. ¿y qué secretos tiene mi pasta?

\- Si te lo dijera dejarían de ser secreto, así que…solo cena

\- siéntate con nosotros a cenar

\- Quizás a jeditte no le agrade

\- Él…vendrá un poco más tarde

\- ¿por qué no me extraña?

\- Darien…

\- ¿qué? es un inocente comentario, solo eso.

\- Inocente….claro. ¿cómo les fue hoy en el colegio, chicos?

\- Bien…

\- aja…

\- ¿qué ocurre?

\- en un par de días serán las exposiciones de obras, juegos deportivos, y todas esas cosas

\- Eso es genial.

\- No. No lo es, deben ir nuestros padres y….

\- pues iré yo ¿cuál es el problema?

\- Que deben ir nuestros "Padres" no nuestras madres o nuestras tías ¿comprendes?

\- Yo iré- se ofrece el pelinegro

\- ¿qué?

\- Yo iré. Así no se sentirán solos, chicos. ¿les agrada la idea?-

\- No. No es necesario, Darien. Irá Jeditte. Por cierto ¿y Makoto?

\- Debe estar con ese novio suyo.

\- ¿ya lo viste?

\- No, pero habla con él todo el tiempo: mensajes de texto, llamadas. Tu sabes, cuando estas enamorado esas cosas pasan. No puedes ocultarlo.

\- ¿de verdad?

\- Claro, llamadas eternas, a todas horas, dependencia

\- ah, si….todas esas cosas cursis.

\- ¿cursis? Rei Hino, deberías de apoyar eso. Amas al estirado rubio ¿no?

\- pero ellos no se llaman-interviene Han

\- ni se buscan, como tía Mako y su novio. Tía Rei tiene más llamadas tuyas que de Jeditte en su celular, Darien- explica Luke

\- ¡Luke!

\- ¿qué? es verdad. Darien y tu se buscan todo el tiempo

\- y se ríen juntos

\- y pelean

\- Dice la revista cosmo que eso es señal de que hay una fuerte atracción sexual entre ustedes

\- ¡Han! ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

\- de las revistas de la tía Mako

\- También había posiciones textuales divertidas, ¿qué es eso, tía?

\- ¿textu…ales?

\- pues de libros, chicos, de libros. A eso se refería

\- ¿y por qué la chica estaba sobre un chico en la foto y con poca ropa?

\- pues…porque…hacía calor

\- estaban como Jeditte y tú el otro día que entramos a su habitación

El pelinegro tosió su jugo y le costó trabajo mantener la compostura.

\- existen seguros para puertas- susurra él a la joven que se ha perdido en su pasta.

\- cierra la boca, ese día casi muero de un infarto.

\- si pusieras el seguro…

\- ¿en serio vas a regañarme durante la cena? a mi no me has preguntado cómo me fue.

\- ¿cómo te fue en tu día, Rei?

\- bien.

\- ¿solo bien?- se indigna él

\- si.

\- tía, cuéntanos más.

\- Bueno, mi jefe estaba molesto porque fuimos a la fiesta de los Sweeney. Pero todo está bien. Siempre arreglo las cosas.

\- ¿de verdad vas a hacer que esa bruja se quede con la niña?

\- Es mi trabajo, si esa bruja quiere el big ben, conseguiré el big ben, siempre y cuando me pague muy bien.

\- ¿sin importar nada más?

\- ¿de parte de quien estas?

\- ¡familia, ya llegué!- grita el rubio desde la puerta- ¿qué hizo de cenar la nana?

\- Se llama Darien, Jeditte y te está escuchando.

\- Que bueno que nos conocemos. Soy Jeditte Flin. El hombre de la casa

\- Darien Shields. Psicólogo infantil.

\- si, "El nano" No sabía que también cenabas con la familia

\- Yo lo invité, Jeditte. ¿hay algún problema?

\- no. Si quieres cenar con la servidumbre por mí está bien.

Un silencio espectral se hizo en la mesa, silencio roto por el celular de Darien

\- Disculpen. Es importante

El pelinegro se puso de pie caminando hacia la cocina

\- ¿ves? debe ser la llamada de su novio celoso. No debiste invitarlo a cenar.

\- ¿qué ocurre? Me quedé a cenar en casa de los Hino- explica Darien por teléfono- ¿yo qué sé, Andrew? hice pizza y pasta….¡claro que no!...te dejé de cenar en el refrigerador. No me interesa….no…Andrew, deja de gritar ¿estas viendo doramas coreanos de nuevo?...¿qué es eso que se escucha? no estarás usando mi bata…claro…iré a casa más tarde.

Cuando Darien giró su espalda todos lo observaban con interés. Nadie había escuchado nada sobre la vida privada del joven pelinegro, la ansiedad se veía en las miradas de todos.

\- ¿pasa algo?

\- ¿quién es Andrew, Darien?

\- pues…Andrew es…mi compañero de departamento. Ahora debo irme. No los dejos solos, los veré mañana.

Un par de miradas se cruzaron entre Jeditte y Rei. Una sonrisa divertida en el rubio, confusión en la pelinegra. Dos segundos después, Darien se había ido.

\- Te lo dije…

\- eso no prueba nada.

\- Solo te lo dije, luego lo verás aquí con delantales rosas y mascarillas

\- ¿de qué hablan, tía?- interroga Han

\- De nada importante. Mejor cuéntale a Jeditte sobre su evento en el colegio.

\- ¿evento en el colegio?

\- Si, los chicos tienen eventos deportivos y exposiciones. Deben ir sus padres con ellos

\- Huy….eso es un gran problema ¿no? Porque ellos están muer…

\- Jeditte…

\- bueno, me refiero a…

\- me refiero a que debes de ir con nosotros. Somos su familia ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Claro, claro. Iré si tú así lo quieres, linda ¿cuándo es?

En un par de días. Quizás el viernes

\- oh, no, no, no. Linda. Tú sabes que yo siempre tengo mil cosas por hacer los fines de semana y…

\- ¡Jeditte!

\- bien…bien…iré. Ahora tengo una llamada…te veré arriba, linda. Chicos, duerman temprano

\- ¿no ayudarás con los trastes?

\- tienes seis pares de manos, linda. No creo ser necesario

\- sí, tía. No te preocupes, nosotros ayudamos, y si Jeditte no puede ir a nuestro evento puede ir Darien. A él le encantaría ir.

\- Bueno, bueno…no he dicho que no lo haría ¿o si? Iré a su evento. Es más…lo agendaré en mi celular. ¿ven? Iré…- El celular del rubio comenzó a sonar y solo desapareció escaleras arriba, de alguna manera nadie lucía conforme en aquella mesa.

\- ¿ahora que se supone que hice?- Refunfuña Jeditte cuando ve la cara de molestia de Rei al abrir la puerta.

\- ¿qué demonios te pasa, Jeditte?

\- ¿a mi?

\- Si, a ti.

\- ¿ahora qué hice?

\- ¿cómo pudiste solo levantarte e irte así como así? Estábamos cenando en familia, los chicos estaban contando cosas sobre su día y…

\- Rei, me entró una llamada. No es como si fuera el fin del mundo.

\- Creo que a ti no te interesa en lo más mínimo lo que nos pase a los chicos y a mí, Jeditte.

\- Linda, no exageres. Sabes que te adoro. ¿crees que si no te adorara no estaría aquí, viviendo en una casa de los suburbios y no en nuestro perfecto departamento? Si, es verdad. No me es fácil adaptarme a todo esto, pero me estoy esforzando, como lo haces tú.

\- Necesito que te esfuerces más. Sé que no es lo que pensábamos pero… Esos chicos son nuestros ahora. Ellos extrañan a sus padres y somos lo único que les queda. Tienes que estar presente para ellos

\- Lo sé, y lo intento. Cancelé mi gira para estar contigo ¿no es eso suficiente? Rei, nena. Por favor…seamos sensatos. Tú no sueles ser una mujer tan irracional. ¿qué te ocurre?

Rei miró extrañada al rubio ante ella, quizás era cierto. Ella generalmente no se molestaría por algo como eso, pero ahora lo estaba realmente, ¿qué era lo que le ocurría? ¿era ella la que había cambiado o era él? Quizás ambos…

\- Estoy cansada. Será mejor dormir.

\- ¿lo dices en serio? Tenemos mucho tiempo sin…bueno…tu sabes. Y ahora esos chicos están dormidos y…te extraño, Nena.

\- Estoy cansada, Jeditte. Buenas noches.

\- ¿lo dices en serio? Antes jamás nos íbamos a la cama así. Hace siglos que tu y yo no hacemos más que discutir.

\- Entonces quizás no deberías venir a la cama, querido.

\- Quizás tengas razón, Rei. Iré al viejo departamento, parece que tengo más cabida allá que aquí últimamente

\- Jeditte, no te pongas así. - Intenta calmar la pelinegra, pero él ya había dado media vuelta- ¿Jeditte?

Y nuevamente estaba sola. Jeditte salió de la casa en silencio, pero su coche no hizo el mismo ruido. El fuerte motor de su coche deportivo activó las alarmas de todo el vecindario, también habían despertado a los chicos y a Nozomi.

\- Vamos, Nozomi. Duérmete, por favor…- Pedía Rei a la niña mientras daba vueltas por la cocina con la incómoda bebé.

\- ¿acaso tienen una fiesta?- interroga la castaña que entra a la casa con las zapatillas en la mano.

\- No. Es Nozomi, un idiota la despertó y no he conseguido que se duerma.

\- Tengo Vodka, ¿crees que le serviría?

\- No creo que a Darien le agrade. Vamos, Nozomi. Sé buena…

\- ¿quieres que la cargue?

\- Ni siquiera te molestes. Si está así de incómoda conmigo, seguramente contigo estaría peor.

\- Pobre Nozomi- se apena la castaña que acaricia la mejilla de la niña pequeña- Rei…¿no tiene fiebre?

\- ¿fiebre? ¿tú crees? Pues si…se nota caliente.

\- Voy a llamar a Darien

\- ¿a estas horas? ¿son las tres de la mañana?

\- Si- la pelinegra tomó su móvil y remarcó la última llamada de su celular, era el número del pelinegro- Darien, disculpa que te moleste, pero…Nozomi está inquieta y la noto irritada, no sé qué hacer y…no, no es necesario que vengas hasta acá…¿Darien? ¿hola?

\- ¿qué pasa?- Se extraña la de ojos verdes

\- Viene para acá- explica Rei con sorpresa

\- ¿y Jeditte?

\- Dijo que dormiría en el viejo departamento

\- creo que debería de estar aquí contigo en este momento. Es tu pareja ¿no?

\- Si, tienes razón. Justo hace unas horas discutíamos sobre eso…le llamaré.

Pero nadie respondió del otro lado de la línea…

\- Su celular está apagado. Debe seguir molesto.

\- Es un idiota. Te lo he dicho siempre ¿cómo puedes confiar en él?

\- ¿en serio, Makoto? ¿estas cuestionando mis elecciones de novios justo cuando Nozomi está enferma?

\- Bien, bien…No diré nada.

\- Ayúdame a encontrar el termómetro. Sé que Darien lo debe guardar en alguna parte

\- ¿tienes termómetro?

\- Si, él compró todas esas cosas, pero no sé dónde las puso. Es un maniático y elige lugares extraños para poner las cosas y luego siempre pone esos seguros raros para las puertas que nunca puedo abrir

\- ¿seguros para niños?

\- Si, eso- gruñe Rei- Vamos, Nozomi…deja de llorar. Si tan solo supiera que te pasa…

El llanto de la niña siguió fluyendo y Rei no consiguió calmarla. Para suerte suya, Darien llegó un par de minutos después.

\- ¿cómo está Nozomi?- Interroga Darien mientras corre a tomar a la niña de los brazos de la joven pelinegra.

\- No deja de llorar y yo no sé qué hacer, así que…

\- Tiene fiebre. Será mejor llevarla al hospital. Makoto ¿podrías quedarte con Han y Luke?

\- Claro, no se preocupen.- Se sorprende la castaña- Yo me quedaré con ellos.

\- Te llamaremos- se despide la pelinegra mientras Darien le coloca el abrigo por encima de los hombros a la muchacha.

\- Yo manejo- indica el joven de ojos azules mientras toma las llaves de la camioneta y le entrega a Nozomi a la de ojos amatista.

\- Pero…¿a dónde iremos?

\- Ya nos esperan en el hospital, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien.

Y así fue. Un par de minutos después estaban en el hospital St Vincent donde atendieron a Nozomi inmediatamente. No tuvieron noticia alguna hasta que una bella y alta muchacha de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios cortado en una bien definida melena a la altura de la nuca salió a buscarles. La joven sonrió al ver a Darien y se acercó a la pareja.

\- ¡Darien!

\- ¡Flo!- Saluda el muchacho a la doctora mientras la abraza sonriente- Gracias por venir a pesar de la hora

\- Sabes que nunca podría decirte que no, "D"- Tranquiliza la muchacha ojiverde- Ya estamos atendiendo a la paciente. Solo es un pequeño resfriado, ya controlamos la fiebre y está fuera de peligro, podrá ir a casa con ustedes por la mañana

\- Eres la mejor, Flo- Agradece el pelinegro a la muchacha rubia mientras la abraza, la pelinegra observa todo en silencio.

\- Imagino que ella es la mamá de Nozomi ¿verdad?

\- Que tonto soy. Flo, ella es Rei Hino, es la tía de los chicos de los que te he hablado y Rei, ella es Florence Richards.

\- Es aun más linda de lo que me habías contado, "D"- sonríe la rubia- Encantada, señorita Hino. Iré a ver si pueden entrar ya a ver a Nozomi. Las veo en un instante.

El silencio se quedó prendado en la sala de espera, un juego de miradas entre los pelinegros, la paz volvió a la mirada de ella, sus escudos también.

\- así que soy aun más linda- murmura la pelinegra con malicia- No sabía que le hablabas a "Flo" de mi, Darien.

\- Hablo con Florence de todo. Somos muy cercanos

\- ¿es tu novia?

\- No. Es mi ex prometida.

La mandíbula de Rei pudo bien caer al piso, pero consiguió recuperar la compostura y disimular la sorpresa.

\- ¿ex prometida?

\- Si. Ex prometida. Fuimos novios toda la universidad e íbamos a casarnos, pero finalmente reconsideramos.

\- ¿tú y esa mujer que parece modelo iban a casarse?

\- Si. Justo eso

\- ¿y qué pasó?

\- Ella es la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de Londres. Yo era solo un hombre sin futuro… ¿qué podía ofrecerle? Jamás hubiera funcionado.

\- ¿cómo?

\- Flo siempre lo ha tenido todo ¿crees que la hubiera hecho feliz viviendo en un departamento en los suburbios? Ella es como tú. Acostumbrada solo a lo mejor. Lo merece todo y yo no podía dárselo.

\- Pero ella te amaba

\- Si. Y yo la amaba a ella…pero no puedes vivir solo de amor. Yo iba comenzando mi carrera y…bueno… Ya no importa. No podía ser.

\- Se ve que aún le gustas.

\- Rei. Deja de escarbar…nada pasa entre Flo y yo. Ahora somos buenos amigos

\- Quizás solo sea que ahora te gustan otro tipo de personas

\- Quizás…

El resto de la noche la pasaron en silencio. No querían seguir tratando el tema y realmente lo que les importaba era el bienestar de la pequeña Nozomi a la que finalmente lograron controlarle la fiebre, por la mañana como dijo la doctora pudieron regresar con ella a casa.

\- no, no, no. Tú debes ir a trabajar, Reiko. Yo me quedaré en casa a cuidar de Nozomi. Ya pasó el peligro- discute el niñero con la muchacha que luce decidida en su resolución.

\- ya te dije que no iré a ningún lado, además tienes que llevar a los chicos a la escuela. Nozomi no puede salir y no puede quedarse sola.

\- Pues los llevarás tú de camino al trabajo.

\- ¿y quién te crees tú para darme ordenes?

\- Si quieren también nosotros nos quedamos en la escuela- ofrece el pequeño Luke, pero la respuesta tanto de Rei como de Darien es la misma

\- ¡NO!

\- Escucha, Rei. No es necesario que te quedes aquí, de verdad.

\- pues me quedo.

\- Dejen de discutir ¿quieren? Parecen más un matrimonio que un niñero y una tía loca. Chicos ¿quieren que la tía Makoto los lleve a la escuela? de camino les compraré cerve…solo bromeo, leche con chocolate

Los chicos asienten felices.

\- ¿ven? Asunto resuelto. Ahora, estos chicos guapos y yo nos vamos. Estaré en Londres TODO el día, así que…tienen la casa libre para ustedes, disfruten

-¡Makoto!

\- Adiooos…

Ambos jóvenes se miraron apenados y Rei se giró para hacer unas llamadas, la incomodidad se sentía en el aire.

\- Yo…iré al estudio

\- si necesitas algo estaré en la planta baja. Prepararé algo de comer y cuidaré a Nozomi

\- No. Yo cuidaré a Nozomi

\- ¿y cómo piensas cuidar de ella si vas a estar haciendo llamadas y papeleos? No creo que te deje concentrarte mucho

\- Pues…pues…cierra la boca, Shields- refunfuña la abogada- Y quiero que…

\- Te llevaré tu té al estudio en quince minutos

\- y…

\- y también unas galletas

\- Bien, me agrada que nos entendamos.

\- Claro, señorita Hino. Lo que usted diga

\- ¿te estas burlando de mi?

-no osaría tal cosa. Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría.

La muchacha de ojos amatista sonrió conforme y caminó hacia su estudio con aire altivo.

\- Aunque no soy la persona más cuerda del mundo. ¿verdad, Nozomi?

La niña hizo un gesto divertido y continuó jugando con su plato de avena. A Darien le agradaba bastante saber que tenía una confidente tan especial como Nozomi, aunque Nozomi era quizás su única confidente.

**¡Hola!**

**Lamento el retraso, pero he aquí el capitulo 6 de cambios inesperados, muchas gracias por sus reviews, chicas. Irais, made, clararina, cherry y todo el clan. Gracias por apoyar esta historia que me divierte de solo escribirla :)**

**Saludos y nos vemos pronto**

**Espero su opinión sobre el capítulo**

**La maga**


	7. Chapter 7 El parásito

**Cambios inesperados**

**Capitulo 7**

La joven de ojos amatista salió diez minutos después de que el teléfono del estudio sonara. Lucía feliz y emocionada, estaba nerviosa y un torrente de emociones se describían en su rostro.

\- Darien, tenemos que salir

\- ¿salir? ¿a dónde? Aun no es hora de que los chicos salgan de la escuela.

\- de compras. Ven conmigo.

\- No te entiendo, Reiko. Creo que jamás te entenderé.

\- No creo haberte pedido que lo hicieras ¿o si? Apresúrate.

Media hora después Rei caminaba por los pasillos de una Boutique exclusiva. Darien la miraba con curiosidad

\- ¿qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

\- Compras- reduce la pelinegra mientras tira del brazo de Darien hacia los vestidores.

La explicación gráfica a las preguntas de Darien vinieron cuando Rei salió del vestidor con nada más que un fino conjunto de neglillé negro, Darien tardó en recuperar su respiración.

\- ¿cómo me veo?

-pu…pues…divina…

\- Tengo una cena, es con mi jefe y su padre, pero será algo importante, así que podre llevar a Jeds. ¿sabes? Desde que los chicos viven en casa no hemos tenido un solo momento para nosotros. Esto le encantará

\- Y se supone que yo estoy aquí porque…

\- Porque tienes un muy buen gusto, quiero que me des tu opinión.

\- Yo no elijo mi ropa, Rei.

\- ¿en serio? ¿y quién lo hace entonces?

\- Antes lo hacía la chica que conociste en el hospital.

\- ¿y ahora?- Se interesa Rei mientras coloca su pie entre las piernas de Darien que se queda boquiabierto, ella ajusta los seguros de su liguero- ¿ahora quién lo hace?

\- Alguien en casa, Rei…solo alguien en casa

\- ¿lo hace Andrew?

\- ¿por qué crees que Andrew compraría mi ropa?

\- Andrew y esa doctora son lo único que se de ti.

\- Andrew y Flo son lo único que sabes de mí porque tú lo has querido, Rei- explica él con una mirada pícara, Rei tose nerviosa y le da la espalda.- yo no oculto nada.

\- ehm, iré a cambiarme

\- Yo puedo ir contigo si lo deseas…a la fiesta debo decir…

\- no, gracias. Jeds vendrá conmigo. Sabe lo importante que es mi trabajo para mi. Quizás me hagan socia, es mi oportunidad, Jeditte no podría fallarme.

\- Claro…como no tiene experiencia en eso…

\- Cuando te lo propones puedes llegar a ser tan insoportable… Ahora me probaré los vestidos

Y así hizo Rei. Se vistió con varios de los vestidos más lindos que encontró a su paso y uno a uno consiguió que la respiración del pobre psicólogo infantil se cortara en seco prueba tras cada prueba.

Aquella noche mientras los chicos cenaban a la mesa, Rei bajó convertida en una verdadera princesa.

\- Waw, tía, luces muy linda con ese vestido

\- No vas a ir a trabajar así, Tía ¿o sí?

\- Han…¿ en qué quedamos?

\- Darien ¿vas a dejar que mi tía salga así de la casa?

\- no es mi elección, Han, es de tu tía- se encoge de hombros el pelinegro- yo solo soy el nano

\- gracias por quedarte a cuidar de ellos. Makoto me dijo que tendría la noche ocupada con su chico, así que no podría cuidarlos.

\- Claro, lo entiendo. Descuida, nosotros estaremos bien. Nozomi se dormirá pronto y nosotros tendremos una noche de chicos. Cerveza, pizza y…- Darien interrumpió sus palabras al ver el rostro molesto de Rei- Estoy bromeando…

\- Eso espero. Debo irme.

\- No olvides tu abrigo

\- No es una noche fría.

\- Claro que lo es. Está helando afuera

\- Darien, es verano.

\- No puedes decirle a los chicos que no olviden su chaqueta cuando tu no haces lo propio.

\- Tía, tu siempre nos dices que usemos una chaqueta.

\- bien, bien, usaré la maldita chaqueta. Te dejé los datos del lugar donde estaré y llevo mi móvil. Solo llámame cuando sea necesario, ¿quieres?

\- Entendido, jefa.

Aquella noche Rei llegó a **Alain Ducasse at The Dorchester, hacía mucho tiempo que no se paraba en un restaurant de ese tipo. A ultimas fechas sus salidas eran a restaurantes donde los meseros se vestían de payasos y la pizza era el platillo principal. Ese restaurante le recordaba su vieja gloria, ¿lo extrañaba? Curiosamente no lo sabía.**

**\- Señorita Hino, bienvenida- saluda el moreno hombre de cabellos blancos a la recién llegada- luce adorable.**

**\- concuerdo con mi hijo, señorita Hino. Usted luce bellísima el día de hoy. Pero… ¿dónde está su pareja?**

**\- Él no debe de tardar en llegar**

**\- Sabes que Jeds es un hombre ocupado, padre. **

**\- Claro, su carrera.- Dice molesto el mayor de los comensales- Señorita Hino, es una mujer inteligente, me he mantenido al pendiente de su trabajo y es sorprendente.**

**La muchacha de ojos amatista se sintió elogiada pero la mirada turquesa del padre de Malachite le decía que había algo más.**

**\- Sabe que estamos buscando nuevos talentos para ser socios en nuestra firma, mis ojos han estado puestos en usted, salvo por un pequeño detalle.**

**\- Si es por el caso Sweeney, créame que…**

**\- No es su talento en el campo legal lo que me preocupa, es su vida personal.**

**\- ¿mi vida personal? No creo que exista nada malo con mi vida personal.**

**\- Supe por mi hijo que ahora se hace cargo de sus sobrinos.**

**-Y le preocupa que eso afecte mi desempeño.**

**\- Lo hará si no tiene suficiente apoyo en casa- explica con voz fúnebre el mayor de la mesa.**

**\- padre, Jeds y Rei llevan años juntos, ¿desde que estabas en la universidad, Rei?- interroga Malachite y la pelinegra asiente- Creo que no debes preocuparte por ello.**

**\- Takahashi no opina lo mismo. **

**\- Señor Withmore, no creo que meter a mi padre en esto sea lo adecuado.**

**\- no, quizás no lo sea. Pero coincidimos en lo mismo. Ese hombre no nos agrada. Y creo que no es suficiente apoyo para usted. **

**\- Jeditte es bueno, le importo.**

**\- No soy tu padre, Reiko. No necesitas convencerme de que tu capricho es la mejor opción y lo sabes.**

**\- Ehm, bueno…padre…quizás sería buena idea elegir la cena.**

**\- Y una copa de vino- pide la pelinegra con seriedad.**

**Si, esa no estaba siendo la mejor cena de su vida, definitivamente prefería pasarla en un restaurant de pizzas y hamburguesas. Pero no pensaba aceptarlo.**

**. Son las once de la noche y Jeditte no llega. Creo que eso me concede la razón, ¿no es así?- lanza al Aire el señor Whitmore **

**\- lo llamaré, quizás tuvo un imprevisto y…- Rei revisó su bolso, pero su rostro se descompuso molesto- olvidé el celular en casa.**

**\- Todos conocemos a Jeds, Rei. Seguramente está perdido en su música.**

**\- O en sus mujeres.**

**\- Señorta Hino, me gustaría volverle parte de la firma. Lo he pensado desde hace años, pero no le creí lo suficientemente madura. Ahora, quizás lo sea…pero con su situación familiar, necesito saber que no está sola.**

**El rostro molesto de Rei cambió por una media sonrisa cuando vio aparecer a un alto pelinegro vestido con pantalones obscuros y saco gris, era la primera vez que lo veía de corbata y algo la había dejado sin aliento.**

**-Darien…**

**\- Hola, lamento la tardanza.- se excusa el pelinegro besando la mano de la joven.**

**\- Y este joven es…**

**\- Él es mi…**

**\- Darien Shields- se presenta educado el joven de ojos azules dirigiéndose al hombre mayor, luego sus ojos se clavan en los amatista que lo observan sorprendidos.-Dejaste el celular en casa, no podía localizarte.**

**\- ¿ocurre algo con los chicos?**

**-Solo me preocupó que estuvieras tan lejos de casa y sin forma de contactarte.- se encoge de hombros el pelinegro. Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del señor Whitmore.- Ahora me iré. Makoto se quedó con los chicos**

**\- Por favor, siéntese un momento, señor Shields. **

**\- No quiero interrumpirles. **

**\- Si se ha tomado la molestia de atravesar todo Londres para entregarle a la señorita Hino su celular creo que al menos debería de invitarle una copa, ¿no lo cree?**

**Darien miró confundido a la mujer a su lado y luego de analizar su mirada por unos minutos aceptó la invitación.**

**El resto de la noche la pasaron charlando sobre el trabajo de psicólogo infantil de Darien y el señor Whitmore se lamentó de no haber contado con uno para poder enderezar el camino de su primogénito en su momento. El comentario hizo gracia a todos menos al moreno que vociferó un par de maldiciones. **

**Cuando la hora de retirarse llegó, Darien puso el abrigo sobre los hombros de la pelinegra y se ofreció a manejar, había tomado un par de copas más que el de ojos azules y muy en secreto agradecía contar con un conductor designado.**

**\- Gracias por venir…- susurró Rei cuando el pelinegro arrancase el coche**

**\- Olvidaste el celular en la cocina y Jeditte marcó a casa avisando que no podría llegar a la cena. No quise que lo pasaras sola…**

**\- No era necesario que vinieras a mi rescate- se incomoda ella pero ve un gesto dolido en el rostro de él- pero te agradezco. Le has caído muy bien al señor Whitmore**

**\- Es un hombre agradable, no puedo decir lo mismo de tu jefe. **

**\- ¿Mal? Es un chico algo petulante. Nos conocimos en la carrera y por él conocí a Jeditte. Pero terminas queriéndole a pesar de su mal humor.**

**\- Muere por llevarte a su cama- susurra él entre dientes cuando el coche se detiene en un alto, Rei suelta una carcajada.**

**\- Sonaste como un novio celoso. Ni siquiera Jeds se pone así.**

**\- Es solo que es un verdadero pelmazo, no dejaba de mirar tu escote durante la cena.**

**\- Darien, es mi jefe. Deja de pensar cosas que no son.**

**Un gruñido de parte de él pero no dice nada.**

**\- Nunca te había visto vestido así. Luces guapo.**

**\- Makoto me dijo que no me dejarían entrar con Jeans, así que…tuve que cambiarme**

**\- Entonces…¿solo porque olvidé mi celular en casa atravesaste todo Londres?**

**\- Ahora tienes a tu cargo a tres chicos. No es como si fueras una universitaria. Procura estar localizable. Con los chicos nunca se sabe. **

**\- No es para tanto**

**\- ¿qué hubiera pasado si Nozomi recae en la fiebre? ¿o si Han se cae? ¿ O si Luke hace alguna otra travesura?- Reprende el pelinegro- Es importante, Rei.**

**Rei se encoge de hombros apenada pero una mirada divertida roza sus pupilas, es abogada, sabe que puede ganar esa discusión**

**\- Pero te dejé el número del restaurant. Pudiste llamar allí si algo ocurría.**

**Darien miró boquiabierto a la muchacha que lucía una sonrisa triunfal, él intentó vociferar algunas palabras, pero terminó por rendirse y el camino continuó en total silencio. **

**Cuando llegaron a casa Rei intentó pagarle a Darien lo del taxi, pero él se negó rotundamente. Cuando ella estuvo a solas en su habitación, leyó un mensaje de texto en su celular "Nena, tuve un contratiempo, no podré llegar." No sabía qué le sorprendía más. Si leer el mensaje de Jeditte tan despreocupado, o el apenas haberse percatado de que él no estaba a su lado…**

**La muchacha de ojos amatista fue a trabajar muy temprano al día siguiente. No notó o pretendió no notar cuando Jeditte llegó a casa. A la mañana siguiente no hablaron, ella estaba demasiado molesta para cruzar cualquier palabra con él. Así continuó por casi una semana**

**\- Señor Whithmore, me sorprende verle aquí-Dice Rei al toparse con el imponente padre de Malachite.- ¿puedo ofrecerle algo? ¿un café?**

**\- Gracias, ya me lo han preparado**

**\- ¿acaso desea hablar sobre los Sweeney? Porque si es sobre eso, yo…**

**\- No tengo la menor duda de que lo resolverá de la mejor manera.**

**\- Entonces…me perturba su visita ¿hice algo mal?**

**\- En absoluto. Es…para saciar mi curiosidad**

**\- Claro, lo que pueda responderle, estaré encantada.**

**\- Ese joven me resulta familiar. El que le alcanzó en el restaurant.**

**\- ¿Darien? ¿qué pasa con él? Es el nano de mis sobrinos.**

**\- Es una abogada inteligente. Me sorprenda que su juicio con las personas no esté tan desarrollado, señorita Hino.**

**\- ¿de qué habla?**

**-Mantenga cerca a ese hombre de usted, Es el apoyo que necesita para salir adelante con la prueba familiar que tiene a cuestas.**

**\- No lo entiendo**

**\- ¿de verdad no lo sabe? - Interroga el hombre mayor, pero la joven sigue confundida- Le daré un par de días para que lo descubra. Debo viajar a Japón ¿desea que le de algún mensaje a su padre?**

**\- No, no es necesario, pero muchas gracias por ello. Mientras él se mantenga en Tokio todo irá bien.**

**\- Takahashi es un buen hombre. Pero ustedes son iguales. Necios al extremo. Por eso creo que ha encontrado su complemento perfecto.**

**\- Bueno, Jeds y yo…**

**\- No hablo de Jeditte**

**\- ¿entonces de quién?**

**\- Es una chica lista, estoy seguro que lo descubrirá pronto. Tenga buen día, señorita Hino.**

**Rei quizás hubiera dedicado un poco de tiempo para pensar sobre la opinión del señor Whitmore, pero su celular sonó nuevamente, la llamada la hizo salir de la oficina corriendo, nuevamente debía ir a la escuela de sus sobrinos.**

**\- Darien ¿qué ocurre? ¿dónde está Luke?**

**\- La enfermera lo está curando, no te preocupes.**

**\- ¿de verdad está bien? ¿qué fue lo que pasó?**

**\- Parece que fue en la clase de deportes, pero la directora Hunt no me dio los detalles. **

**\- No debí dejar que se inscribiera a deportes ¿por qué no hizo como Han y eligió algo de artes?**

**\- Tranquila, son chicos. Eso les pasa a menudo. Yo me golpeé bastantes veces cuando tenía su edad.**

**\- ah, así que lo tuyo es consecuencia de tantos golpes en la infancia**

**\- ¿cómo?**

**\- Descuida…será nuestro secreto- se burla ella mientras la enfermera abre la puerta del consultorio escolar.**

**\- ¿los padres de Luke Black?**

**\- Somos nosotros- se apresura Darien mientras Rei entra sin decir más, el niño está recostado en la camilla el brazo inmovilizado.**

**\- Señores Black, Luke está bien. Aunque no podrá jugar en el próximo torneo.**

**\- Luke ¿te sientes bien?- se preocupa Rei mientras acaricia la frente de su sobrino**

**\- si, estoy bien. no se preocupen. Solo fue un mal tiro.**

**\- Luke ¿en qué estabas pensando?**

**\- Rei, quizás Nozomi y tú quieran ir por Han, Luke y yo los veremos afuera**

**\- No he terminado de hablar, Darien.- gruñe la joven**

**\- tía, por favor. Me avergüenzas.**

**\- Bien, bien…iré por Han, Pero tú y yo tenemos algo de qué hablar en casa, jovencito.**

**\- Rei…**

**\- Vamos, Nozomi. Ahora resulta que estamos de más.- se indigna la pelinegra y sale del consultorio médico.**

**\- Luke, tú yo tenemos que hablar…**

**\- Si, Darien…**

**Solo Luke y Darien supieron de qué trataba esa conversación, pero veinte minutos después salieron del consultorio, Rei esperaba afuera junto a Han. Varias madres de familia ya estaban esperando por sus hijos.**

**\- ¿ya vieron a ese muñecote? Es tan sexy**

**\- Si, es muy candente. Miren ese trasero. **

**\- Una no ve chicos tan lindos a menudo**

**-Espero que sea divorciado.**

**Han corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano, Rei estaba a solas con las mujeres y que miraban con lujuria al pelinegro**

**\- no se emocionen, chicas. Ese muñeco es Gay- cuenta con malicia la abogada**

**\- ¿Gay?- cuestiona una rubia**

**\- Imposible- se queja otra de las madres.**

**\- Totalmente Gay, Más Gay que Fredy Mercury u Oscar Wilde…-cuenta la pelinegra y las mujeres siguen sin creerlo- Hasta vive con su novio, se llama Andrew.**

**\- que tristeza**

**\- es un desperdicio**

**\- Lo sé. Pero no hay mucho que se pueda hacer. Eso pasa todos los días**

**El grupo de mujeres lucía realmente entristecido y al ver al pelinegro acercarse se alejaron mirando con tristeza al joven de ojos azules.**

**\- ¿qué ocurre con esas mujeres?- le pregunta Darien a la abogada que secretamente guarda una sonrisa.**

**\- Nada, es solo que no acaban de comprender que un hombre se dedique a cuidar chicos para ganarse la vida. Qué retrogradas ¿verdad?**

**\- Si, es lamentable- se encoge de hombros el alto joven. - ¿te parece si compramos algo de comer camino a casa? Supongo que a Luke le agradará comer algo que no sea tu comida.**

**\- ¿qué tienes en contra de mi comida, Hino? Es fantástica. **

**\- En realidad no lo es tanto Darien- se divierte la muchacha caminando hacia la camioneta- apresúrense. Quiero que un médico de verdad vea a Luke. De camino a casa compraremos algo de comer.**

**\- No importa. A fin de cuentas sé que terminarás comiendo mi "mala comida" en la madrugada**

**\- Yo no haría eso.**

**\- Los chicos no alcanzan el seguro del refrigerador y todos los días amanecen los recipientes de lo que quedó de mi comida en el lavavajillas. ¿no crees que podrías al menos encenderla? Aunque reconozco que me elogia saber que no dejas nada en el recipiente.**

**\- TU comida no es tan buena, Shields.**

**\- mientes…y los dos lo sabemos**

**\- Chicos, suban a la camioneta. - Ordena la pelinegra en un tono mandón. Todos se miraron divertidos y fingieron no escuchar las palabras de la joven abogada, pero era bastante divertido el solo ver la reacción indignada de Rei.**

**Aquel día le confirmaron a Rei que el pequeño Luke debería guardar reposo por un par de semanas y al menos debería de permanecer en casa una semana más. El pequeño protestó, pero finalmente terminó por ceder ante los chantajes de Darien, ofreció prepararle todos sus platillos favoritos y jugar video juegos con él para que no estuviese aburrido.**

**\- ¿cómo vas con el caso Sweeney?- Interrogó Darien a Rei una tarde luego de que ella volviera de trabajar al verla pensativa ante una montaña de documentos.**

**\- No lo sé….creo que la primera vez en mi vida que no lo sé, Darien.**

**\- ¿por qué lo dices? Creo que eres la mejor abogada en todo Londres**

**\- ¿alguna vez has hecho algo que…no resultó ser lo más ético? **

**\- No soy perfecto, Reiko. Aunque…dudo que te interesa hablar de mis épocas de saltarme clases o una que otra travesura. Algo me dice que tu tienes algo que contarme ¿no es así?**

**-Siempre me he preocupado solo por ganar. He ganado muchos casos, los más difíciles, los que nadie quería tomar. Nunca me detuve a pensar si era una causa justa.**

**\- Y ahora si lo haces.**

**\- El rostro de esa niña me viene a la mente**

**\- Y no puedes dejar de compararlo con los chicos ¿verdad?**

**\- No sé si seguir en este caso**

**\- ¿acaso Rei Hino ha renunciado alguna vez? Eres una guerrera. Sigue trabajando y encontrarás la respuesta- tranquiliza el pelinegro entregando una taza de chocolate caliente a la mujer de ojos amatista.**

**\- El chocolate me relaja.**

**\- Lo sé. Por eso compré una dotación completa, para siempre estar preparado.**

**\- Lo dices como si fuera una fiera.**

**Una sonrisa que dijo más que mil palabras de parte de Darien, Rei lejos de molestarse rió divertida y volvió a sus papeles, él argumentó una excusa que mordió entre dientes y se alejó. ¿qué estaba cambiando en esa casa?**

**\- Muñeca, ya vine- grita un rubio desde la puerta de la casa. Rei pone los ojos en blanco**

**\- Darien, ¿podrías ver como está Luke?**

**\- Claro…estaré arriba si me necesitas.**

**\- ¿aun sigue aquí la nana Fine?- gruñe el rubio**

**\- Aquí nada ha cambiado, Jeditte. Todo sigue igual, claro…todo menos que no te has aparecido desde el día de mi cena de negocios.**

**\- oh, nena. Sobre eso…**

**\- sobre eso nada, es suficiente, Jeditte. Aceptémoslo, tú no estás preparado para esto ni para nada que tenga que ver con compromiso.**

**\- ¡Claro que lo estoy! No escapé cuando decidiste quedarte con esos mocosos y ni siquiera me tomaste en cuenta.**

**\- No tengo nada que tomar en cuenta. Te lo dije desde un principio. Te parezca o no, estés de acuerdo o no, voy a quedarme con los chicos. Ellos son mi familia y a ti ni siquiera te importa el saber cómo está Luke, o que Nozomi ya ha dado sus primeros pasos, o que Han y sus pinturas están nominadas para el concurso de artes. A ti no te interesa nadie más que tu.**

**\- ¿soy el único egoísta? Tú tampoco te ha preocupa por mí, Rei. ¿acaso me has preguntado cómo va mi disco? ¿acaso te has detenido a pensar en lo importante que es conseguir un nuevo productor? Que conseguí personas interesantes para hacer duetos. ¿acaso te has detenido a pensar en cómo me siento yo?**

**\- Tú, tú, tú. Siempre tú, Jeditte. ¿sabes algo? Es suficiente. No pretendo soportar más esto. Tengo tres chicos en casa y ninguno de ellos me hace las pataletas que haces tú**

**\- Eso es porque les prestas más atención a esos mocosos que a mi, Reiko. Muero para que llegue el momento en que puedas enviarlos a un internado para que seamos nosotros dos de nuevo. Hicimos bien en nunca querer hijos. Solo arruinan tu vida.**

**Rei lo observó anonadada y empuñó las manos, estaba molesta y una bofetada salió con fuerza de sus manos, una que dejó marcada la blanca piel de él.**

**\- Vete y no vuelvas, Jeditte.**

**\- Nunca habías estado tan malhumorada.**

**\- Solo vete, Jeditte. Enviaré tus cosas al viejo departamento. Puedes quedarte con lo que hay en él.**

**\- Rei…**

**\- ¿ocurre algo?- Interroga Darien cuando baja las escaleras con Nozomi en brazos.**

**\- no pasa, nada, Darien. Es solo que Jeditte se va.**

**\- ya estarás contenta, nana Fine. Me voy, Rei. Cuando se te quite lo hormonal hablaremos de nuevo.**

**Darien frunció el ceño y quizás hubiera dado una respuesta a esas palabras si no hubiera sido porque Nozomi jugueteaba con los broches de su chaqueta. **

**\- ¿qué le pasa a ese loco?**

**\- acabamos de terminar, Darien…**

**\- ¿cómo dices?**

**\- fue lo mejor- dice con tristeza la pelinegra- Jeditte no quiere esto. Él es un espíritu libre, no está hecho para el cautiverio. **

**\- ¿cautiverio?**

**\- Yo era como, Jeditte. Darien… Solo pensaba en mí, en disfrutar de la vida…en ganar. **

**\- Tú cambiaste…**

**\- ¿de verdad cambié? Estoy ayudando a una bruja a arrebatarle a su hija menor a un buen hombre. Aun no sé distinguir entre los pañales de Nozomi y sigo teniendo problemas para quitar esos malditos seguros que pusiste por toda la casa.**

**Darien sonrió cálidamente y se sentó al lado de la joven de ojos amatista.**

**\- Si, es verdad. Pero también te has esforzado mucho, Rei. Creí que te negarías a dejar tu departamento lujoso o tu auto deportivo… Ahora hasta paseas con Sansón y dejas de lado tus compromisos de trabajo por tu familia.**

**\- ¿ de verdad crees que lo haré bien?**

**-Estoy seguro de ello, Reiko.- anima el pelinegro. Aunque nunca te había escuchado tan hormonal.- ¿necesitas algo, una frazada? ¿un ibuprofeno?**

**\- no, Darien… creo que quizás no necesitaré ninguna de esas dos cosas en un buen tiempo.**

**\- ¿cómo dices? ¿estás diciendo que tú?- se queda boquiabierto el pelinegro**

**\- Aun no lo sé…pero lo sospecho y estoy aterrada…jamás pasó por mi mente. Por el gran Kami. Si es así… ¿cómo voy a arreglármelas, Darien?**

**\- Si es así, yo voy a estar contigo- tranquiliza él poniendo su mano sobre las de ella- te prometo que no estarás sola y que estarás bien…Makoto dejó dicho que pasaría la noche con un chico, no es buena idea que te quede sola. ¿quiere que me quede?**

**Rei solo asintió en silencio.**

**Algo se sintió en el aire, la electricidad fluyó de una forma que hizo erizarse la piel de la piel de la muchacha. El momento mágico fue roto por el celular del joven.**

**\- Si, Andrew…¿qué ocurre? ¿cómo que olvidaste tus llaves?, no, no voy a ir, toma la llave secreta, que está escondida bajo la piedra de la entrada ¿cómo? ¿cómo pudiste perderla, idiota? Bueno…ve con la vecina, ella tiene un duplicado para cuando pueda ocuparlo…¿cómo? ¿qué tu hiciste qué? No, claro que no querrá ni abrirte la puerta. No, ni hablar, dormirás en la calle. Hay un refugio para indigentes en la calle ocho.**

**\- Darien…- interrumpe Rei- por favor, ve a casa. Yo estaré bien**

**\- No, no. ese idiota es así y…**

**\- Yo estaré bien, por favor…ve a casa. Te veré mañana**

**\- Pero…**

**\- no me sentiría cómoda si ese pobre chico pasa la noche en la calle. Anda, ve…**

**\- ¿estarás bien?**

**\- Si. Estaré bien.**

**\- Mañana te prepararé algo delicioso de desayunar. Te lo prometo.**

**\- Gracias…**

**Rei tomó a Nozomi de manos del joven y lo vió salir por la puerta, ella observó a Nozomi que quizás tenía el mismo rostro triste que ella y buscó la mirada de la pequeña.**

**\- Es una lastima que sea Gay, ¿verdad, Nozomi? Es tan lindo…**

**\- ¿Entonces el egocéntrico se ha largado?- sonríe Luke por la mañana mientras Rei les cuenta sobre su ruptura con Jeditte.**

**\- ¿de dónde sacas esas palabras, muchachito?**

**\- De Darien. Así suele llamarlo cuando no estás- explica Han mientras se sirve un poco de jugo, el muchacho de ojos azules le lanza una mirada fulminante desde la estufa, Rei cruza su mirada con la de él y termina por sonreír apenado.**

**\- Solo amplío su vocabulario…**

**\- por supuesto…-incrédula la abogada- Pues si, el egocéntrico se ha marchado y a partir de hoy seremos solo nosotros, chicos. ¿está bien?**

**\- A mi me encanta la idea, tía. Así podremos correr a tu habitación cuando llueva**

**\- y nadie atará a Sansón a su casa en el jardín**

**\- me alegra que lo tomaran tan bien, chicos. **

**\- Tía, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

**\- si, si pues. Siempre puedes, Han ¿qué ocurre?**

**\- Ahora que Jeditte se fue ¿quién será el hombre de la casa?**

**\- ¿el hombre de la casa?**

**\- Si, en casa era Otou San. ¿pero aquí?**

**\- Darien puede tomar ese papel, es grande y confiable y nos quiere- dice sincero el pequeño Luke.**

**\- ehm…no. NO creo que exista esa vacante, chicos. Lo haremos bien solos…créanme. **

**\- de igual manera yo siempre estaré con ustedes, chicos. Eso no lo duden.**

**\- que bueno, porque la tía cocina fatal**

**\- ¡Luke!**

**\- ¿qué? Es verdad.**

**\- Debo ir al trabajo. Han, toma tus cosas, te llevaré al colegio. Luke, procura no darle dolores de cabeza a Darien ¿quieres? los veré en la noche.**

**Ese día Rei llegó tarde a casa, pero con una enorme caja de pizza para compensarlo con los chicos, Han y Luke quitaron su cara de molestia en un segundo y brincaron de felicidad al ver semejante regalo, Darien hizo mala cara al ver cómo los chicos dejaban de lado su plato de avena por comer sodas y pizza. Finalmente terminó por rendirse y comer una rebanada tras la petición de Rei.**

**\- No pensarás irte con esta tormenta- Dijo Rei mientras observaban por la ventana la tormenta que invadía Londres luego de acostar a los chicos.**

**\- debo volver a casa, Rei. Me quedaré solo un momento, ya que deje de llover me iré**

**\- Claro…Andrew debe estar preocupado por ti **

**\- ¿Andrew? ¡claro que no! Ese pelmazo solo se preocupa por él. A esta hora debe estar roncando.**

**\- Al menos deberías avisarle**

**\- créeme, a él no se le quitará el sueño.**

**\- ¿entonces te quedarás, Hoy?- interroga más emocionada de lo que hubiera querido la abogada, Darien la miró con una sonrisa-estúpida, Hino. ¿por qué dices esas cosas? Digo…si tu quieres**

**\- Si. Quizás tengas razón, lo mejor será quedarme por hoy.**

**\- Bien, te traeré unas cobijas y una almohada. Charlaremos como si fuera una pijamada, será divertido.**

**\- ¿Pijamada?**

**\- ¿nunca has tenido una?**

**\- Claro que no.**

**-Pues hoy tú y yo tendremos una- ofrece sonriente la pelinegra mientras se quita el traje ejecutivo ante Darien y se coloca el camisón, el pelinegro la mira sorprendido.**

**\- ¿qué? ¿nunca has visto a una chica ponerse la pijama?  
-pu…pues…si…**

**\- excelente. ¿sabes? nunca tuve una pijamada **

**\- ¿ni con Makoto?**

**\- Claro que no. Cuando ella se "quedaba en mi casa" era para escaparse con algún chico, siempre hacía lo mismo, generalmente eran rubios. tiene una debilidad por los muchachos rubios. **

**\- creo que no es la única- gruñe el pelinegro, Rei lo observa y sonríe**

**\- de hecho…te contaré un secreto. Los rubios nunca han sido mi tipo. Me gustan los chicos pelinegros de ojos azules. Jeditte fue la excepción. **

**\- ¿y a qué se debió eso?**

**\- Tengo una ligera fascinación por hacer rabiar a los demás, no sé si te has dado cuenta de ello.**

**\- ¿me lo juras?**

**\- tonto- ríe la pelinegra lanzando una almohada directo al niñero. Él se lanza sobre ella y ruedan sobre la alfombra, las respiraciones se entrecortaron.**

**\- a…alguien toca la puerta- consiguió articular Rei la de la inminente colisión de sus labios con los de Darien, luego se puso de pie. La última persona que deseaba ver en el mundo estaba ahí.- Jeditte.**

**\- Espero que estés más tranquila. Ya han pasado varios día, linda. Creo que ahora podremos hablar**

**\- No estoy sola, Jeditte.- Dice seca la pelinegra, Darien se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta**

**\- ¿necesitas ayuda?**

**\- Claro que no. Todo está bien, Darien**

**\- ¿qué hace este tipo aquí? Es casi media noche.**

**\- Ese no es asunto tuyo.**

**\- Creo que lo mejor será irme a casa**

**\- ¡Claro que es lo mejor, Nana Finne! Sal de aquí**

**\- Él se queda, Jeditte**

**\- no. Está bien…recordé que prometí traerles unas cosas a los chicos mañana, iré por ellas y volveré temprano, pero si quieres que me quede…**

**\- te llamaré, si algo ocurre…te llamaré ¿de acuerdo?**

**\- buenas noches, Rei…**

**\- ¿ahora vas a explicarme porqué estás en pijama y ese idiota estaba en mi sala?**

**\- Jeditte…largo de mi casa**

**\- no. Tú vas a explicarme lo que ocurre. ¿ahora le cuentas tus penas a la nana?**

**\- Jeditte. No tengo penas que contarle a nadie y tampoco tengo explicaciones que darte a ti. Terminamos ¿recuerdas?**

**\- No. tú me mandaste al diablo en un ataque de hormonas. Supongo que ya pasó todo y…**

**\- es posible que esté embarazada**

**\- ¡qué!**

**\- lo que escuchaste. **

**\- No te preocupes, nena. Conseguiremos un médico, el mejor. Él solucionará ese detalle. Los accidentes ocurren, podremos seguir con nuestra vida de siempre y ya no tendremos ese problema.**

**\- ¿problema? ¿eso es un problema para ti?**

**\- ¡claro que lo es! también para ti. Piénsalo, problemas por cuatro, gastos por cuatro, eso complicaría tu trabajo y ni se diga de tu sensual figura, linda. No queremos un intruso más en casa.**

**\- Jeditte. Tienes razón, no tienes que preocuparte- dice sonriente la muchacha**

**\- Ni los chicos, ni el "intruso" ni yo somos tu problema ahora. **

**\- ¿qué? ¡estás loca!**

**\- Quizás, pero ésta loca ya no es tu problema, Jeditte.**

**\- No hablas en serio…**

**\- demasiado en serio.**

**\- ¿conservarás al intruso sobre mí?**

**\- Conservaría mis virus de la gripe sobre ti, Jeditte. **

**\- Linda, hemos pasado los mejores momentos juntos, no pensarás**

**\- Si lo estoy pensando. Es más, ya lo decidí-solo vete ¿quieres?**

**\- ¿sabes? no sé lo que es más terrible, si que estés cometiendo el peor error de tu va al asumir una maternidad que los dos sabemos que será un fracaso o el hecho de que te dejes influenciar por la nana. La nana te dejará algún día como lo han hecho todos, linda: tu padre, tu madre, tu familia…solo yo estoy siempre, ese entrometido solo busca ganar más, pero cualquier día de estos te deja por ese noviecito y te quedas tú sola con todos estos parásitos. En fin…me iré….piénsalo. Si decides librarte de esa alimaña búscame…**

**Rei cerró la puerta en el rostro del rubio y luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿de verdad Jeditte tenía razón? ¿estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida?**


	8. Chapter 8 Revelaciones

**Capitulo 8**

**Su mirada amatista estaba perdida en la nada, su mirada amatista estaba mucho más lejos de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse, ella simplemente no estaba ahí. **

**\- Luces muy decaída ¿estás bien?- Interrogó Darien a la pelinegra mientras le ofrecía una taza de café.**

**\- Estoy bien….no te preocupes**

**\- lamento haberte causado problemas con Jeditte ayer…**

**\- ¿problemas con Jeditte? No, ya te dije que no. No me ocurre nada con él. Eso se acabó y no quiero preocuparme por pequeñeces. ¿se molestó Andrew porque llegaste tarde?**

**\- Claro que no. Ni siquiera se percató de nada. Ese hombre duerme como oso.**

**\- Me alegra que no se enojara. Sabes…estaba pensando, me gustaría conocerlo. Invítalo a cenar**

**\- ¿qué? ¿A Andrew? ¡claro que no!**

**\- por favor…es alguien importante en tu vida ¿no?**

**\- Pues si, pero…**

**\- Entonces no se diga más. Lo quiero aquí a las ocho**

**\- No…en verdad, ese hombre es un imán de problemas y…**

**\- Está decidido, lo quiero aquí, a las ocho. Tú no te preocupes por nada. Llevaré a Han a la escuela, si necesitas ayuda con Luke o Nozomi…**

**\- Todo estará bien, Reiko. No te preocupes por nada ¿si?**

**\- Bien, tú solo preocúpate por traer a Andrew aquí. Será una cena maravillosa.**

**\- Eres extraña, Hino.**

**\- Lo sé. Tú tampoco eres muy normal, pero aun así me alegra que estés en casa. Iré a vestirme ´¿crees que puedas prepararme esos huevos con hongos?**

**\- Claro, cuando bajes estarán listos…si eliges usar el traje de pantalón podría hacerte fresas con crema**

**\- Darien…eso es chantaje.**

**\- Quizás soborno**

**-Lo pensaré- se divierte la muchacha que va escaleras arriba entre risas**

**No, Rei Hino no accedería nunca a ningún soborno, menos por unas fresas con crema por más delicioso que pudieran quedarle al niñero, ninguno de los habitantes masculinos de esa casa estuvieron de acuerdo pero ella terminó saliéndose con la suya, siempre era así.**

**\- Así que tu eres el famoso Andrew- sonríe Rei al recibir a un alto muchacho de ojos azules y cabellos rubios- pasa, pasa por favor.**

**\- ¿soy tan guapo como te lo han presumido?**

**\- Incluso un poco más- coquetea la de ojos amatista y besa la mejilla del rubio que sonríe- ven, la cena está lista**

**\- ¿trajiste hamburguesas?**

**\- Darien me contó que son tus favoritas**

**\- tu siempre tan considerado, Darien- sonrió el rubio- ¡cenemos!**

**\- ¿el tío Darien vive contigo? **

**\- No. Más bien él vive conmigo, Han- Explica el pelinegro**

**\- Bueno…eso no importa…lo importante es que viven juntos. Me da tanto gusto que Darien encontrara a alguien que lo comprendiera**

**\- ¡comprenderme! es lo que menos me pasa-se indigna el psicólogo**

**\- vamos, claro que te comprendo, hasta te preparo tu té cuando lloras tus penas- se queja Andrew**

**\- ay por dios…no debí traerte**

**\- ¿ y desde cuando están juntos? **

**\- Pues vivimos juntos…**

**\- corrección, vives en mi casa**

**\- bueno…vivo en casa de Darien desde hace tres meses, pero llevamos juntos diez años**

**\- llevo sufriéndote más de diez años- refunfuña Darien**

**\- hemos tenido muchos momentos y me quieres, bruto. ¿no es muy bruto este hombre, Rei?**

**-Bastante bruto, Andrew. Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien**

**\- maldición- bufa el pelinegro y Nozomi ríe divertida, pareciera comprender lo que hablaban todos- creo que eres la única que está de mi lado, Nozomi…**

**\- No te pongas así, Darien. Solo estamos pasando un buen rato**

**\- Bien…**

**La puerta hizo ruido y una alta y castaña muchacha de ojos verdes apareció por la puerta con una docena de bolsa.**

**\- ¡familia, he llegado!**

**\- Makoto ¿tú qué haces aquí?- Interroga el atormentado niñero**

**\- Bueno, Rei me dijo que había invitado al novio de Darien a cenar, así que…¿Andrew? ¿tú qué haces aquí?**

**\- ¿conoces al novio de Darien?- inquieta interroga Rei**

**-¡novio!- se indigna el pelinegro**

**\- ¿tú eres el novio de Darien? ¿cómo puedes ser un hombre tan deshonesto?**

**\- no, no, no. Shields ¿dijiste que soy tu novio? ¡vaya si estarás loco! ¿todo por no acercarte a la chica linda con la que trabajas?**

**\- ¿chica linda?**

**\- ¡No soy Gay!- Grita Darien entre toda la confusión, un silencio se hace en la casa.**

**\- Luke, Nozomi y yo terminaremos de cenar arriba, vamos Luke**

**\- Pero se está poniendo divertido- chilla el niño **

**\- apresúrate…aquí correrá sangre…- susurra el niño a su hermano menor, él comprende y los dos desaparecen en un segundo de la panta baja.**

**\- ¿no eres Gay?**

**\- No, Reiko, no soy Gay.**

**-Así que tú tampoco eres Gay- supone Makoto, Andrew niega- uff, qué alivio. Pensé que era posible que me salara por siete años.**

**\- ¿acaso te he demostrado lo contrario?**

**\- por supuesto que no…**

**La castaña y el rubio sonrieron mientras que un sonido ensordecedor los sacó de sus pensamientos, Rei lucía furiosa y Darien tenía la mejilla roja.**

**\- ¡qué te pasa!**

**\- ¡me mentiste!**

**Makoto y Andrew se miraron confundidos y tras susurrar algunas palabras escaparon de la casa, ahora estaban solo Darien y Rei frente a frente.**

**\- Eres un maldito mentiroso**

**\- ¿yo un maldito mentiroso?  
\- ¡Claro que tú! ¿quién más?**

**\- ¿me quieres decir en qué momento te dije que era Gay?**

**\- Pues…pues…en ninguno, pero…pero… ¡eres niñero!**

**\- y eso me hace Gay…**

**\- vistes muy bien**

**\- ¿y eso me hace Gay?**

**\- ¡vives con un hombre!**

**\- hey, hey. Él está viviendo en mi departamento porque su exnovia lo corrió y él no encuentra dónde vivir… ¿me hace Gay darle techo a un amigo?**

**\- Sonaban como una pareja…**

**\- Andrew es un inútil, te lo he dicho siempre. Por eso me llama todo el tiempo**

**\- Maldición, Darien. ¡me desnudé frente a ti! ¿no pudiste decirme algo?**

**\- No pensé que lo hicieras porque pensaras que era Gay…**

**\- ¿por qué más lo haría?**

**Darien la mira con galantería y Rei se sorprende al descubrir la verdad en esos ojos azules.**

**\- ¡No! ¿pensaste que te estaba coqueteando?**

**El silencio del pelinegro junto con esa mirada amatista de terror se reflejan en su rostro.**

**\- ¡creí que eras Gay! ¿de acuerdo? ¡Gay!**

**Darien camina hacia ella que se encuentra en una orilla de la cocina sin comprender lo que ocurre, la toma por la cintura y la aprisiona contra el refrigerador, el rostro de Rei luce confundido, no sabe cuál será la próxima reacción de él, pero la respuesta la obtiene muy pronto, los labios posesivos del joven se estrellan con los de ella, es un beso brutal y desesperado, la besa apasionada y desmedidamente, la besa con fiereza y determinación, la besa hasta que el aire les falta, ella reacciona a aquel beso con la misma fuerza hasta que la cordura los hace separarse.**

**\- Creo que me juzgaste mal, Reiko…buenas noches…**

**Luego de aquel beso tan inesperado, Rei se quedó en la planta baja en silencio, estaba confundida ¿qué había pasado? ¿qué había sentido? Maldición…lo único que le faltaba…**

**A la mañana siguiente, Darien llegó a la casa con rostro serio y expectante, solo Makoto estaba ahí.**

**\- Hola, Nana Fine- saluda animada la castaña que intentaba con dificultad prepararse una taza de café.**

**\- Makoto…creí que habías escapado a Irlanda anoche.**

**\- ¿quién no lo intentaría luego de la cara de mi amiga al saber que no eras Gay?**

**\- por cierto…¿dónde está ella?**

**\- en casa no. Ella salió corriendo por la mañana ¿acaso ella y tú tuvieron sexo anoche?**

**\- ¿qué? ¡No! ¿por qué dices eso?**

**\- Rei no es la mujer más madrugadora del mundo, solo hace esas cosas cuando escapa de una situación…como tener sexo desenfrenado con un extraño, o su niñero…**

**\- pues no…claro que eso no pasó. Yo respeto a Rei**

**\- Pero te encantaría no hacerlo ¿verdad? Seguramente te gustaría sujetarla por la cintura y estrellarla contra el refrigerador en un beso que la deje sin aliento ¿no es así? ¿en verdad no te gustaría arrancarle la ropa y tener sexo salvaje en la cocina?**

**El pelinegro se puso del color de un tomate tras escuchar aquellas palabras y tosió levemente, luego su rostro cambió de forma.**

**\- Makoto…el otro día encontré un condón en el bote de basura de la cocina de mi departamento, no será que Andrew y tú….**

**\- ¿qué? ¿yo? ¿me crees capaz? No respondas…mejor subiré a cambiarme, por cierto… ¿podrías preparar algo de café? No logro hacer funcionar ese aparato.**

**\- si…definitivamente eres la novia ideal para Andrew- acepta el pelinegro resignado, Makoto solo sonrió y subió las escaleras. Quizás era una buena cocinera, pero preparar café no era lo suyo.**

**Para Rei el día no había sido muy agradable. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había podido concentrarse en su trabajo, el recuerdo atormentado de aquel beso, de aquellas caricias ¡con un demonio! maldijo una y otra vez la chica de ojos amatista.**

**\- ¡tía, por fin has vuelto!- sonríe Han desde la puerta cuando ve aparecer a la chica de ojos amatista por la puerta de la casa.**

**\- Darien ya nos ayudó a hacer la tarea. Te esperamos para cenar- dijo Luke desde la mesa.**

**\- Me parece perfecto, entonces deberían ir a lavarse las manos. Muero de hambre.**

**Los niños accedieron y subieron corriendo las escaleras, en la cocina un misterioso Darien observaba con interés a la muchacha de ojos amatista.**

**\- así que…¿mucho trabajo?**

**\- si. Demasiado, incluso creo que no cenaré- se pone nerviosa la pelinegra corriendo al refrigerador por un frasco de yogurt para beber.**

**\- Rei…No estarás así por lo que pasó anoche, ¿verdad?**

**\- ¿qué pasó anoche, Darien?**

**\- ¿deseas que te de un buen recordatorio  
\- ahh, ¡claro! Te refieres al beso ´¿verdad? No te preocupes…no fue nada importante.**

**\- eso me alegra. Quiere decir entonces que no tengo que preocuparme por perder mi trabajo.**

**\- no soy tan poco profesional. Y debo aceptar que haces un gran trabajo con los chicos**

**\- estupendo. Creí que podría sentir un tipo de represalias**

**\- No pasará. Aunque, Darien….**

**\- ¿si? **

**\- no vuelvas a besarme jamás.**

**\- No hay problema. No es como si te deseara locamente…no eres mi tipo**

**\- tampoco eres el mío.**

**\- Claro…no soy rubio ni prepotente, jamás podría ser tu tipo de hombre.**

**\- Ni yo tu tipo de mujer, pero tampoco me interesa.**

**Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Darien y este cortó la distancia entre ellos a un par de centímetros, sus intenciones eran claras, pero el sonido de su teléfono lo alejó de sus planes.**

**\- ¡Hola, linda! ¿qué haces? ¿de verdad? ¿dónde estás, iré por ti en este momento? ¿ya estás en casa? Bien. Entonces iré inmediatamente para allá. No te preocupes. No, no, no. Mi jefa es muy comprensiva, no le molestará. No tardo**

**Rei había escuchado en silencio pero intrigada aquella conversación, Darien se dio cuenta al instante.**

**\- Debo irme. No te importa ¿verdad?**

**\- ¿te irás? **

**\- La cena está lista y Nozomi ya está dormida, No tendrás mayor problema**

**\- En ese caso no te detengo, llegarás tarde a tu cita.**

**\- Claro, es lo último que quiero, llegar tarde…- sonrió el pelinegro- hasta mañana**

**El pelinegro salió de prisa de aquella casa. Rei nunca se había topado con un Darien tan ansioso, ella jamás había visto que él saliera tan de prisa de casa. Generalmente se quedaba hasta tarde, generalmente él jamás desaparecía así…**

**-Y por eso estás enojada**

**\- ¿enojada yo? ¿por qué habría de estar enojada? él solo es un niñero.**

**\- "TU NIÑERO" **

**\- El niñero de mis sobrinos**

**\- claro… ¿quieres que investigue con quién se fue a encontrar? **

**\- no me interesa**

**\- Claro que te interesa. Puedo ir en este momento a ofrecerle sexo salvaje a Andrew y accidentalmente enterarme, seguro vio a esa chica ahí.**

**\- no. No irás a ningún lado**

**\- ¿irás tú? Tengo su domicilio. **

**\- no. Ninguna de nosotras irá**

**\- que mal. Amo su departamento, es genial. Tiene un gusto exquisito. Ahora que lo pienso…**

**\- ¿qué?**

**\- Creo que el nano te cobra demasiado bien…su departamento no es una pocilga y tiene gustos similares a los tuyos. Creo que decorarían muy bien una casa juntos.**

**\- Deja de pensar en tonterías. Detesto cuando tienes un chico en tu cama. Siempre buscas la manera de liarme con alguien más. No lo necesito**

**\- Todo toma su tiempo, creo que con el tiempo suficiente podrían liarse solos.**

**\- No hay nada entre el niñero y yo, Makoto. Solo estas inventando cosas porque estás aburrida**

**\- Si tuviéramos canal de novelas coreanas no estaría intentando obtener diversión de la realidad**

**\- maldito instalador de cable. Debió venir hace semanas**

**\- exacto. Pero lo importante aquí es que… ¿estás celosa?**

**\- ¡No! Deja de inventar cosas, Kino. Deja que el nano tenga su cita con esa chica rubia de senos artificiales que seguramente usa una falda más corta que mi bufanda.**

**\- ¿cómo sabes todo eso? Ni siquiera escuchaste su nombre.**

**\- Darien es el típico chico que busca a una muchacha tonta con la cual sentirse listo. Si…los conozco. Odio a esos tipos.**

**\- ¿hablas de Jeditte? Porque yo hablo del hombre que sacrificó su fin de semana para sacarte de una grande. Hablo del tipo que llega todos los días veinte minutos antes de lo acordado para prepararte el desayuno, tu favorito y hablo del tipo que hace las compras y pasa por tu tintorería porque sabe que la olvidarás. **

**\- estas inventando cosas, cierra la boca, Makoto. Debo ir a dormir para ir a trabajar mañana, ¿sabes? habemos algunas personas que tenemos más preocupaciones en la cabeza**

**\- claro….se llaman "evasiones" pero si, sería bueno que te durmieras, Rei. Seguramente no querrás verte terrible por la mañana.**

**Una carcajada de la castaña y un sonido similar a un gruñido por parte de la pelinegra fue la última conversación de esa noche, para desgracia de Rei, no pudo conciliar el sueño para nada, imágenes de rubias tontas y feas como compañeras de su nano venían a la cabeza "¿por qué es que me importa tanto?" refunfuñó Rei, y aunque sabía la respuesta, prefirió ignorarla….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Aquella mañana Darien llamó para avisar que no podría ir a trabajar, que fuerzas de causa mayor lo obligaban a estar lejos, Rei casi cae en histeria al escuchar eso, pero Makoto se ofreció a cuidar de Nozomi y llevar a los chicos al colegio a cambio de que Rei le prestara su coche, pagar un taxi al trabajo fue el menor de los problemas de la pelinegra así que accedió sin chistar.

\- la veo distraída, señorita Hino- dice la mujer de ojos azules mientras se prueba un sombrero de ala ancha ante el espejo de una de las boutiques más exclusivas de Bond Street

\- es solo que no la entiendo, Señora Sweeney. Creí que no era negociable la custodia de Diana

\- bueno, él me ha enviado con la señorita Tenoh una buena oferta…pero quiero sacarle todo, hasta el último euro de su cuenta, lo quiero ver arruinado

\- pero Señora Sweeney. Creí que esto se trataba de…

-¿amor de madre? Señorita Hino…todo en este mundo esto se trata de ganar, negocios…Usted lo comprende, tiene ese espíritu temerario ¿no es así?

\- Si…supongo

\- quiero sacarle hasta el último centavo, Señorita Hino. Trabaje en ello

\- ¿qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?

\- ¿es eso importante? creo que es más importante encontrar un sombrero que haga juego con éste vestido. Tengo una cena en Wimbledon el fin de semana. Eso si es importante.

Algo en el interior de la abogada la hizo desear mandar al diablo el caso, pero…Rei era de las que jamás renunciaba…¿o no?

Salir de la tienda de Carolina Herrera hizo a la pelinegra quedarse anonadada cuando vio en la acera de enfrente a un hombre conocido, uno de cabellos negros y ojos azules, reía, él reía como no lo había escuchado reír en semanas, cargaba una decena de bolsas de mujer, seguramente a la que esperaba afuera de la tienda de Chanel, pero no pudo saber de quién se trataba ya que la limosina de su clienta llegó en ese instante cubriéndole la vista, cuando se dio cuenta, él había desaparecido.

\- y no viste la cara de la golfa

\- ¿golfa?

\- bueno…la mujerzuela con la que iba.

\- no, vi con quién iba, Makoto, pero si, seguramente era una mujer.

\- así que el nano no solo no es Gay, sino que…tiene una chica

\- y es un mentiroso. Me dijo que no estaba con nadie

\- ¿te lo dijo? ¿textual?

\- bueno…no exactamente, pero me contó que ya no estaba con esa chica y…maldito…jamás dijo que no estuviera con nadie

\- la omisión no es exactamente una mentira ¿verdad?...chico listo…creo que tengo mucho que aprender de él.

\- pues ahora ya sé el motivo de su ocupación.

\- y parece molestarte

\- es un hombre poco profesional, eso es todo.

\- el tipo te ha apoyado hasta fines de semana, lo haces trabajar una eternidad y hace más que cuidar a los chicos, además dijo que vendría hoy sin falta.

\- siempre llega antes de las ocho para tener listo el café cuando yo baje, son las ocho y cómo ves…estoy haciendo mi café yo sola.

\- buenos días….-se escucha la voz de Darien desde la puerta

\- ¿lo ves? ha llegado

\- no es como si me importara- refunfuña la de ojos amatista

\- Hola chicas- saluda educado el niñero

\- llegas tarde- gruñe Rei mientras se baja del banco donde estaba para ir escaleras arriba

\- Te traje tu yogurt favorito de camino y compré algo de café. Ya no había

\- pues te equivocas, señor perfecto. Aun había café en la lata. ¿lo ves? me tomé ya mi taza. No eres tan indispensable, Darien Shields

\- ¿estaba en la lata?

\- si. Donde debe de estar el café

\- ahmm…Rei. Eso no era café…era tierra…el proyecto de ciencias de Luke….estabamos criando lombrices californianas…

El rostro de Rei se descompuso y arrojó la taza sobre la tarja, luego corrió escaleras arriba soltando un sinfín de maldiciones en su idioma natal

\- ¿se encuentra bien? La veo algo molesta

\- es uno de esos días especiales del mes…cosas de chicas- confiesa la castaña- Yo si quiero café

\- claro…claro…- acepta Darien enjuagando la cafetera

\- y… ¿qué hiciste ayer, Darien?

-¿ayer?

\- si, ayer…ayer que no estuviste aquí.

\- tuve que resolver unos asuntos personales.

-ash, hombres…siempre tan discretos

\- menos Andrew. ¿podrías convencerlo de mudarse? está demasiado cómodo

-suena bastante bien, aunque…me encanta tu tarta de moras…te queda delicioso. Quizás podríamos mudarnos contigo

\- no por favor….-se lamenta el joven

\- ¡Darien!- llama Luke mientras corre sonriente - ¡volviste!

\- Claro que volví, amigo ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?

\- Creímos que también te habías marchado como Jeditte.

\- claro que no, amigo. Jamás me iría solo así. Si algún día llego a irme, te juro que me despediría de ustedes.

\- ¿irte? ¿de verdad piensas irte algún día, Darien?- se duele Han que baja las escaleras dolido al escuchar esos comentarios

-Han, yo…

\- Claro que piensa irse algún día, Han.- Explica la pelinegra con seriedad desde las escaleras

-¡no! ¡no quiero que se vaya!- se enoja el mayor de los chicos Black saliendo de casa

\- ¿podrías tener un poco más de tacto? Han no es uno de tus clientes, Rei. Es solo un niño.

Si, quizás Darien tenía razón, ella se había excedido, tal vez por algún extraño motivo estaba molesta con el pelinegro pero herir los sentimientos de sus sobrinos si era algo espantoso.

La pelinegra salió en silencio para hablar con su pequeño sobrino pero Darien estaba ahí, sentado sobre el pasto del jardín, a los pies de un árbol que habían visualizado para hacer una casa sobre sus copas. el niño miraba con tristeza hacia el suelo.

\- De verdad, Luke. No te pongas así.

\- vas a dejarnos…

\- no pienso ir a ningún lado

\- Pero la tía dijo que nos dejarías

\- bueno, quizás algún día ustedes crezcan y no necesiten más de mis servicios, pero aun si dejo de trabajar para ustedes….siempre podremos ser amigos ¿no?

\- pero nos dejarás

\- no por mucho tiempo, Luke. Y quién sabe…quizás nunca lo haga- anima el de ojos azules, el niño sonrió y lo abrazó emocionado

\- Eres genial, Darien.

\- anda, ve a comer algo, se te hará tarde para ir al colegio.

El pelinegro se giró para encontrarse con una mujer de ojos amatista paralizada y sorprendida.

\- no tenías que mentirle a Luke.

\- No suelo mentir, sabes que lo detesto.

\- Le dijiste a Luke que jamás lo dejarías, que quizás nunca te irías de aquí.

\- Quién sabe, Rei… quizás nunca lo haga.- responde con un tono pícaro el niñero mientras se acerca a Rei

\- Pero eso sería imposible, tu chica podría molestarse.

\- ¿mi chica?

\- ¿me vas a negar que ayer no estuviste aquí por una chica?

\- Suenas como una novia celosa

\- ¿celosa yo? ¿de ti?...eso no lo verán tus ojos, nana Finne. Ahora debo irme, puedes llevar a los chico al colegio¿verdad?

\- Claro, por supuesto. El pretexto ideal…iré a preparar el desayuno de los chicos. Te prepararé algo rico de almuerzo, quizás te ayude a calmar tu mal humor.

\- No soy una fiera.

\- No concuerdo con ello. Pero entiendo que estés así, hablé con Flo sobre tus dudas y me dijo que podría hacerte una cita hoy por la tarde. Te acompañaré, regresa temprano del trabajo ¿quieres?

\- ¡qué! ¿le contaste a una extraña sobre mi retraso? ¡Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Makoto!

\- Flo no es una extraña

\- Claro que no es una extraña. ¡es tu ex! ´¿te gustaría que yo hablara con Jeditte sobre tus problemas de erección?

Una curiosa Makoto se asomó por la ventana, y dos pequeñas cabecitas hicieron lo mismo, el rostro de Darien se tornó carmesí

\- shhhh ¡yo no tengo problemas de erección!

\- ni yo de retraso. Es solo un desajuste y punto.- refunfuña Rei sacando sus llaves de entre las ropas

\- eso lo decidirá Flo. Tenemos cita a las seis, sé puntual

\- no

\- Si no llegas a las cinco a casa, yo mismo iré al despacho por ti y todo mundo se enterará del motivo de tu visita al doctor.

\- ¡te odio!

\- ¡buen día, linda!- gritó Darien para hacer enfurecer a la muchacha, lo consiguió. Quizás Rei soltó maldiciones en Japonés desde su casa hasta el trabajo, a Darien eso le causaba gracia.

Nadie en su sano juicio en el Buffette Whitmore hubiera osado molestar a Rei HIno aquella mañana. Ella estaba realmente furiosa ¿era por haber visto a Darien comprando cosas con aquella misteriosa mujer? ¿por descubrir que su clienta era una verdadera bruja? No le importaba saber la causa, ella estaba realmente furiosa.

\- tenía curiosidad por saber si era verdad ¿Rei Hino está furiosa?

\- no es tu asunto, Malachite

\- Soy tu jefe, creo que es mi asunto.

\- Es algo personal, no es de tu incumbencia

\- lo es mientras no tengas el caso ganado. Así no puedes hacer nada bueno, no piensas con claridad

\- Claro que lo hago, soy la mejor.

\- no te quiero así aquí. Estresas a todos y para eso me tienen a mí.

\- Iré a hacer algo de investigación. Te veré mañana

\- solo arregla tus asuntos, no me sirves frustrada.

\- Tienes razón….

\- oye, ¿has hablado con Jeditte? Luce muy mal sin ti

\- no estoy lista para esa charlar de eso aun…

Rei salió de aquel lugar con la cabeza hecha un mar de pensamientos, quizás era una buena idea tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Hizo un par de compras para los chicos y se compró un café Mocha para intentar ordenar sus ideas, no lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¿señorita Hino?- la saludó un muchacho de ojos dorados

\- ¿Disculpe, le conozco?

\- Claro que me conoce. Les conocí a su familia y a usted en casa de mi padre

\- ¡Helios Sweeney! Claro que le recuerdo. Que sorpresa verle por aquí

\- vengo a encontrarme con mi novia.

\- ¿su novia?

\- si, nos conocimos en París, ella estudia allá. Es una señorita hermosa. Me encantará presentársela.

\- Yo…solo vine a pensar un poco

\- ¿sobre el caso de mi padre?

\- Sí….

\- No la juzgo, señorita Hino. Pero…¿sabe algo? Mi vida hubiera sido miserable si no hubiera tenido a mi padre a mi lado para llenar mi vida de amor. No le desearía a mi hermana crecer sola sin mi padre…

\- los chicos suelen quedarse siempre con sus madres,

\- Las madres suelen ser amorosa, señorita Hino. La nuestra nos consiguió niñeras que nos abrazaran para que no arruináramos sus trajes. Hubiera crecido en un internado en Suiza si no hubiera sido porque mi padre se negó a ello.

\- Entonces usted opina que su hermana debe quedarse con su padre

\- si yo pudiera elegir…así sería.

-¿qué hora es?

\- son casi las seis.

\- Rayos, debo irme.

\- ¿tiene una cita con su novio? el que llevó a la fiesta de mi hermana

\- pues…es algo así- se apena la pelinegra.- lo veré después

Rei se puso de pie tomando su bolso y al salir se topó con una hermosa muchacha de rasgos orientales, hermosos ojos amatista y un cabello negro como la noche que le llegaba a los hombros. Escuchó que helios la nombraba "Hotaru", así que Hotaru era el nombre de la novia del joven Sweeney, harían una linda pareja.

La joven de ojos amatista llegó corriendo al hospital donde en días pasados llevaran a Nozomi, de camino a casa había llamado a Darien para avisarle que iba tarde, le dijo que iría directo al hospital y que iría sola, pero él le dijo que de todas maneras iría, que la vería allá.

\- no era necesario que vinieras

\- te dije que estaría aquí. Además, Flo no espera

\- ¿nos? ¿qué te hace pensar que te quiero en el consultorio conmigo?

\- Rei, necesitas compañía y te negaste a contarle a Makoto y tampoco a Jeditte. Así que…creo que solo quedo yo ¿no lo crees?

\- cierra la boca

-¿ Señorita Hino? Pasen por favor, la doctora les espera

\- ¿no pudiste dar un nombre falso?

\- ¿por qué haría algo así? no te gustan las mentiras ¿lo olvidaste?

\- que conveniente que lo recordaras justo hoy…

\- ¡Darien!- sonrió la rubia muchacha mientras se ponía de pie para saludar a los recién llegados.

\- ¡Flo! Gracias por hacernos espacio en tu agenda

\- ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Si tu novia está tan inquieta por esa duda creo que soy yo y nadie más que yo quien debería de confirmarles si serán padres o no

\- ¿qué?

\- tu novia es una chica hermosa, Darien. Te felicito

\- ¿novia?

\- Pase por aquí. Puede cambiarse tras esa puerta.

La muchacha de ojos amatista entró al pequeño baño del consultorio y salió minutos después con una de esas espantosas batas de hospital que todos detestan, estar en una cama de revisión con un gel viscoso en su abdomen. Sin darse cuenta Darien había tomado su mano con cariño, estaba realmente nerviosa.

\- tranquila, estoy aquí…

\- no estoy nerviosa- mintió ella desviando la mirada.

\- Todo estará bien…

\- tengo malas noticias- se apenó la doctora- creo que todo fue una falsa alarma. No veo nada por aquí

\- ¿no estoy embarazada?- respiró aliviada la pelinegra

\- en Absoluto. Todo está perfecto aquí. Quizás el retraso se deba a la tensión del trabajo o a alguna cosa diferente. Le daré un medicamento para resolverlo.

La doctora siguió y siguió hablando, pero Rei solo sentía que un peso enorme se soltaba de sus hombros, la rubia pudo haber dicho que el mundo podría acabarse ese mismo día y a ella no le hubiera importado, se sentía libre.

\- ¿te sientes bien?- interrogó Darien mientras tomaban un café en la cafetería frente al hospital

\- No lo sé…me siento rara

\- ¿estás decepcionada?

\- No….si…quizás solo un poco. creo que estoy enferma… ¿será posible que me esté gustando el caos en mi vida?

\- créeme. Al final te acostumbras a ese "caos" y lo disfrutas, vives para él.- explica el pelinegro- ¿le dirás a Jeditte? Quizás ahora que no hay "impedimentos" podrías volver con él

\- No. Eso jamás pasará. ¿sabes? Si hay algo que descubrí ahora con esta falsa alarma es que…algún día, si encuentro al chico adecuado…me gustaría intentarlo

\- ¿ser madre? ¿a pesar de los chicos?  
\- debo estar loca ¿verdad? ¿quién querría cometer un suicidio como ese voluntariamente?

\- Te sorprenderías de los locos que hay caminando por el mundo. Además, los chicos son adorables. ¡qué idiota no los querría!

La decisión con la que Darien habló de los chicos arrancó una sonrisa de labios de Rei, lucía sincero.

\- acabas de ganarte un pastel de chocolate. Sé que dije que solo te invitaría un café, pero te lo has ganado.

Una media sonrisa en labios del pelinegro y el mesero aparece instantes después con dos rebanadas de pastel de cuatro chocolates, Rei lucía sorprendida.

\- El pastel de cuatro chocolates de aquí es estupendo. Supuse que te apetecería luego de todo lo que pasaste. Yo invito

\- Darien, te he hecho trabajar horas extra ¿y encima pretendes que acepte que pagues esto? No puedo, no quiero mermar tu bolsillo

\- Descuida, el chef es mi amigo, me dio precio especial.

\- No sé qué haría sin ti.

\- posiblemente pagar tu pastel a precio completo

\- Eso sería terrible

\- Si, terrible. Tienes suerte de tenerme

\- si, ¿dónde podría encontrar un niñero tan modesto como tú?

\- y guapo. ¿viste como te observaban las enfermeras? Te envidiaban. Quizás debería cobrarte por la compañía. Ganaría más que como niñero

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos. Seguramente Nozomi necesita que le cambien el pañal y hasta las ocho es tu turno.

\- No serías tú si no abusaras de mi hasta el último instante

\- date prisa, Nana Fine.

Esa era Rei Hino y estaba de nuevo en batalla, su momento de debilidad había terminado, Darien lo sabía, pero no le molestaba en absoluto, ella era así…

\- ¿te quedarás a cenar?- Interroga la pelinegra cuando por fin consiguen llegar a la casa

-me encantaría…-sonríe él, pero su teléfono vibra, un gesto de decepción aparece en su mirada- lo lamento, debo volver a casa

\- ¿Andrew intentó "calentar" el horno de nuevo usando las minifaldas de Makoto?

\- No. Por fin le enseñé como usar la estufa. Es una pequeña emergencia

tu cita

\- nos veremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? trata de descansar un poco. Estuviste muy tensa estos días…

\- Claro, sal de aquí, no es como si me importara

\- Rei, lo que pasa es que…

\- no me interesa escucharlo. Mejor vete iré. Te veré mañana

\- pe…pero…

En esa casa no terminó de escucharse el resto de aquellas palabras, Rei le cerró la puerta en la cara

\- ¿cómo pudiste no escuchar lo que iba a decirte?

\- ¿para qué escucharlo? Seguro eran mentiras

\- si…como todas las mentiras que te ha dicho ¿no?- se divierte la castaña

\- ese no es el punto. Además…a mi no me interesa lo que él haga con su vida.

-estas que te mueres de celos

\- Estas alucinando

\- No, en serio. Vi algo así en una novela coreana la otra noche. Kim Na Na estaba celosa de…

\- Makoto…mi vida no es un Dorama

\- No, es mejor ¡Y no tengo que pagarle al Canal Viki por ver el estreno de la semana!

-Makoto…

\- Por cierto…Hablando de Dramas, vino Jeditte, preguntó por ti.

\- ¿de verdad?

\- Si, le dije que habías ido a Una cita- cuenta divertida la castaña y Rei pone mala cara- ¿qué? Fuiste a una cita…médica, pero era una cita. Esa es una media verdad ¿no?

\- Jeditte ya no me interesa.

\- Lo sé. Solo quise que lo supieras, ahh me encantaría haber fotografiado su cara cuando se lo dije. Me dijo que te dijera que iría al evento de los chicos.

\- No sé porqué lo hace tan difícil…

\- Creo que a su modo te ama

\- Quizás…pero no ama a los chicos y ahora ellos son parte de mi.

\- No puedo creer que estoy escuchando a la misma mujer que planeaba sus vacaciones eligiendo solo sitios donde no aceptaran niños.

\- La vida te hace tragarte tus palabras, Mako- Chan…

Si…La vida te hace tragarte tus palabras y muchas veces te da sorpresas que jamás imaginarías ¿le tocaría a Rei Hino vivir una de ellas?

**¡Hola! **

**Mucho trabajo, muchas cosas que hacer pero feliz de contactarlas un poquito con esta historia.**

**Chicas, ultimamente no he podido publicar o escribir como me gustaría pero no dejo de avanzar, aunque sea de regnloncito en rengloncito. Gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo mis historias ¿qué les parece como se está poniendo?**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**La maga**


	10. Capitulo 10

**capitulo 10**

Rei Hino solía pasar sus fines de semana en exposiciones o conciertos, en hoteles elegantes y los mejores destinos posibles, nunca pasó ni siquiera por sus más retorcidas pesadillas pasarla en un supermercado.

\- No puedo creer que me hagas esto- gruñe Darien mientras empuja el carrito de compras- Te dejé pañales para el fin de semana entero, iría de compras hasta el lunes

\- No es mi culpa que los chicos decidieran usar la bolsa de pañales de Nozomi para secar la bañera entera.

\- ¿y dónde se supone que estabas tú?

\- Persiguiendo a Nozomi por todo el jardín. Ella y Sanzón la estaban pasando de lo lindo en el lodo ¿cómo puede moverse tan rápido si solo gatea? No es fácil perseguir a una niña en tacones

\- ¿por qué no usas tenis?

\- Los tenis son para hacer ejercicio, para entrenar, no para estar en casa

\- ¿sabías que eres la única mujer en esta tienda que usa tacones de quince centímetros y minifalda?

\- No he escuchado quejas

\- ¿cómo vas a escucharlas si todos los hombres que acompañan a sus esposas de compras se han quedado mudos?

\- Estas exagerando…de nuevo

A espaldas de la muchacha y su niñero se escuchó un fuerte impacto y luego el ruido de la caída de una centena de latas de atún caer sobre alguien, los regaños de una mujer a su esposo por la distracción tan absurda y una sonrisa de "Te lo dije" en los labios del inglés.

\- no creo ser la culpable…

\- ¡todo por ver a esa mujer!- escucha el grito furioso de la señora

\- Claro…es totalmente improbable.

\- calla

\- Rei, creo que lo tuyo es un pretexto para sacarme de casa en fin de semana.

\- Si claro, supongo que estarás muy ocupado con esa chica con la que sales

\- ¿salir?¿quién te dijo que salgo con alguien?

\- No me interesa lo que haces el fin de semana, Darien

\- También compra crema para las rozaduras, Ya se está terminando- interrumpe él- Y claro que te interesa. Te gusto ¿no es así, Rei?

\- Por supuesto que no me gustas. Y debo dejarte, debo arreglarme para salir

\- ¿saldrás? ¿en sábado por la noche? ¿a dónde?

\- Te diría que es algo que no te importa, pero te lo diré…tengo una cita

\- ¿una cita? ¡tú!

\- si, yo ¿no me veo como el tipo de mujer que puede tener una cita?

\- Pero si apenas ayer terminaste con Jeditte

\- Darien, han pasado varias semana, no voy a quedarme en un rincón a llorarle a Jeditte por el resto de mi vida

-¡Pero ni siquiera sabes si le gusta a los chicos! ¡no sabes qué tipo de hombre es! ¡no sabes si querrá a los niños!

\- Darien, no me estoy casando con él, solo es una cita. Cenar…divertirnos…No sé lo que pasará con Malachite y conmigo.

\- ¡Malachite, TU JEFE! saldrás en una cita con tu jefe. No puedo creerlo.

\- No tienes que exagerar. Hoy en día esas cosas pasan, no seas retrógrada.

\- No me interesa lo que pienses, ¿cómo esperas verte profesional si sales con tu jefe?

\- Lo dices solo porque soy mujer. Si fuera hombre no pensarías igual. Si tu salieras con tu jefa nadie lo vería mal.

\- Tu eres mi jefa ¿me estas invitando a salir contigo?

\- Yo… no dije eso. ¿podrías cuidar a los chicos hoy? Makoto tiene una cita con Andrew, algo de coches monstruo y…no entiendo

\- Es el evento anual de coches monstruo, Andrew compra boletos cada año pero nunca había conseguido a una chica que se emocione con eso

\- oh a Makoto le encantará, ama todo lo que pueda romper y triturar. A veces le gusta solo lanzar comida por el triturador de comida, le gusta el caos

\- Así que ahí terminó el recipiente de comida que estaba buscando

\- seguramente. Entonces ¿qué? ¿cuidarás de mis sobrinos?

\- Por supuesto…La otra opción es que vayan a los coches monstruo con Andrew y…me ha costado bastante quitarle tus malas costumbres para que ahora tome las de Andrew

\- ¿mis malas costumbres?

\- Te muerdes las uñas, cuando te enojas dices maldiciones, comes golosinas entre comidas y…

\- ¿piensas hacer una enciclopedia de mis manías?

\- solo enumeré algunas.

\- Llega a las ocho, debo estar a las nueve en el restaurant

\- Ni siquiera irá por ti…qué caballero

\- Eso no se usa desde hace siglos

\- La caballerosidad nunca pasará de moda.

\- tu cita será un asco

\- irá perfecta mientras no le pongan pimienta al plato de Malachite…es alérgico

\- ¿alérgico? ¿quién es alérgico a la pimienta? ¿es como ser alérgico al agua?

\- tonto

\- ¿y tú como sabes eso?

\- No siempre ha sido mi jefe, fuimos juntos a la universidad y fuimos amigos desde entonces, por él conocí a…bueno, tenemos mucho de conocernos

\- Me gustaría quedarme a escuchar tu historia, pero debo irme. Adiós…

Y una vez más Rei se quedó sin palabras, se quedó con tres paquetes de pañales, un tubo de pomada para las rozaduras y una bolsa enorme de papas fritas, esa bolsa se terminaría de camino a casa…

\- Me alegra que aceptaras salir conmigo

\- Gracias por sacarme de casa. Amo a mis sobrinos pero necesitaba ver algo que no fuera Bob Esponja en el televisor.

\- Entonces cenemos. Pedí vino tinto

\- excelente idea.

\- ¿recuerdas esa vez en la universidad que te embriagaste?

\- fue terrible, pero sabes que soy una mujer ambiciosa,

\- y tenías que ganar ese concurso

\- por supuesto. Sabes que amo ganar

\- en eso somos muy parecidos. Somos adictos a la victoria

\- Recuerdo que tu también eras así. Jeditte y tus otros dos amigos eran iguales

\- Siempre les gané a todos, a Jeditte sobre todo, solo hubo una batalla que jamás pude ganarle….

\- ¿qué fue?

\- ¿no lo adivinas?- dice con voz melosa el hombre moreno, algo en sus palabras hizo sonrojarse a la pelinegra- la más importante

\- Escuché que la carne aquí es exquisita y tienen toda la razón, sabe deliciosa

\- Entonces deberías probarla.- invita con un tono conquistador el abogado- toda la que quieras.

\- Tu tono no es como si hablaras de carne

\- ¿de qué más podría estar hablando?

\- ¡tía!- escuchó Rei justo cuando iba a dar un bocado a su plato de carne con pasta

\- creo que extraño tanto a mis sobrinos que ya los escucho

\- Creo que yo los he de extrañar también porque los estoy viendo justo ahora

Rei se giró para encontrarse con sus dos pequeños sobrinos y un hombre pelinegro de ojos azules que cargaba a la bella niña de ojos rubí, en su pecho con una cangurera

\- Lamento interrumpir tu cita, Rei

\- no sé por qué no te creo

\- Pero es importante, Intenté contactarte y tu celular estaba apagado- se excusa Darien y Rei lo observa molesta..

\- ¿se puede saber cuál es la emergencia?

\- te lo diré en el camino es urgente volver a casa. Espero no arruinar su cita

\- Adelante…Ya cenaremos en otra ocasión- se resigna el de cabellos platinados y Rei se excusa tomando a sus sobrinos de la mano y saliendo con Darien

\- ¿puedo saber cuál era la urgencia?

\- es que…a Luke le duele el estómago y me preocupé.

\- ¿a mí?- se extraña Luke

\- Si, a ti. ¿no te acuerdas?

\- ah, si…ay…mi estómago…duele…duele…duele mucho, tía Rei

\- y como tu no sabes cómo tratar a un niño con dolor de estómago decidiste buscarme a mí que no tengo ni idea ¿verdad? claro…resulta tan lógico

\- De verdad le duele el estómago a Luke, estaba preocupado

\- Es verdad, tía. Me duele mi pancita…

\- Es un lástima Luke…Pensaba comprarles pizza de camino a casa, si te duele el estómago no será buena idea.

\- ¡Darien nos dijo que mintiéramos!

\- s, fue idea de Darien, fue idea de Darien- apoya Luke

\- Lo sabía….Ustedes dos están castigados por mentirosos y tú Darien…¡Aghh ya hablaremos!

El resto del camino continuaron en silencio, Rei miraba con coraje al conductor mientras los dos pequeños en los asientos traseros se veían apenados y tristes, perder una Pizza no era algo que les alegrara el día.

\- ¿estás enfermo? ¿qué diablos te pasa por la cabeza?

\- Creo que estoy perfectamente bien, Rei.

\- ¿una persona que está bien se la pasa arruinando las citas de los demás?

\- ¿qué diablos pretendías al salir con ese fanfarrón? ¿crees que sería un buen padre para Han y Luke? ¿crees que no sería el tipo de hombre que acosaría a Nozomi al crecer?

\- Todos los hombres del mundo te parecen malvados.

\- Solo sales con hombres malvados.

\- ¿y se puede saber porqué te importa?

\- Porque eres del tipo de mujer que va por la vida buscando crear un desorden por donde pasa.

\- ¿y eso qué importa?

\- ¡que ya no estás sola, Rei! Ya no eres solo esa mujer que iba por la vida decidiendo a su antojo, ahora tienes que ser más cuidadosa

\- ¿qué te importa lo que elijo? No es tu vida, no son tus asuntos, ¡no te interesa!

\- ¡Claro que me interesa!

\- ¿y se puede saber por qué? ¡es mi vida!

\- ¿por qué eres tan terca?

\- Porque solo haces esto para arruinar mi día. A ti qué puede importarte lo que haga con mi vida y la de los chicos, solo soy una clienta más.

Los ojos de Darien relampaguearon y de dos zancadas consiguió llegar hasta donde estaba parada la muchacha de ojos amatista y sin previo aviso atrapó su pequeña cintura contra su cuerpo estrelló sus labios en los de ella, la besó despiadadamente hasta dejarla sin aliento, ella no dio tregua en ese beso, era una batalla sin cuartel, respondió con la misma locura y desesperación hasta que el sentido llegó a la muchacha de ojos amatista y apartó con fuerza al inglés de su cuerpo, luego le dio una bofetada.

\- Sal de mi casa

\- Pero, Rei…

\- ¡Largo!

\- está bien…mejor te veré mañana

\- mejor no regreses, no quiero volver a verte. Estás despedido.

\- ¿qué dices?

\- No tienes que preocuparte por el dinero. Te enviaré tu paga a la agencia y una indemnización en lo que encuentras otro trabajo.

\- No necesito tu dinero, Rei.

\- pues es lo último que obtendrás de mi. No sé tú, Darien, pero para mí esto no es un juego. Mis sobrinos son lo más importante y que los usaras para tus juegos enfermos no me gustó en absoluto

\- ¿juegos enfermos?

\- Usaste a mis sobrinos para poder sacarme de mi cita. No me gusta que los tomes como títeres de tus deseos. Eso fue ir demasiado lejos

\- Rei…

\- solo vete…

\- Si querías una excusa para sacarme de tu vida pudiste usar una mejor…- dice dolido el pelinegro- Adiós, Rei….

Un extraño sentimiento de soledad envolvió a la muchacha de ojos amatista cuando la puerta se cerró frente a ella "Darien" Pudo susurrar pero él ya no estaba ahí…

\- Nunca creí poder decirte esto, pero…Eres una verdadera idiota, Rei- dice Makoto con los ojos abiertos la mañana después de que Darien saliera por aquella puerta que seguía cerrada .desde la noche anterior

\- él es el idiota. Te dije que me besó a la fuerza

\- ¿a la fuerza? ¿cómo la vez anterior?... creo que estás exagerando, por tu cara imagino que no fue precisamente desagradable ese beso ¿verdad?

\- Yo…¿ por qué me dices eso?

\- Porque te conozco, veo el deseo en tu cara. Estas recordando ese beso….no…¡Te encantó!

\- ¡No es verdad!

\- claro que si…lo sabes perfectamente, Reiko Hino… Eres una de las mujeres más listas que conozco en todo el mundo y cuando se trata del corazón…

\- Escucha, tu podrás ser fanática de ese tipo pero la verdad es que es un cínico terrible ¡tiene novia! ¿lo olvidaste?

\- ¿y?

\- !cómo que "y"!

\- Si. ¿y? Ese hombre babea por ti

-él solo está jugando. Yo no soy juguete de nadie

\- ¿y qué haremos tú y yo con tres demonios en casa ahora que despediste a super nany?

\- Contrataré a otra niñera, en otra agencia por supuesto

\- ¿para qué necesitas a otra niñera cuando tenías al mejor en casa?

\- Darien ya no puede estar aquí, manipuló a los chicos y eso no es profesional

\- yo los manipulo a diario para que me traigan mis sodas a la sala, tú para que hagan tu voluntad ¿cuál es el problema? ¿todos somos tan perfectos? a ti lo que te duele es que haya otra mujer en la vida de Darien, si él fuera soltero…

\- Si él fuera soltero sería lo mismo. No puede usar a los niños como armas de manipulación

\- ¿ y qué harás sin ese hombre para salvarnos el pellejo? Yo debo ir a trabajar, tú tienes cita con la bruja de Blair en una hora y yo iré a una entrevista de trabajo para un restaurante.

\- No hay problema, dejaré a los chicos en la escuela y me llevaré a Nozomi conmigo

\- tía, no tenemos escuela hoy

\- ¿qué? ¿por qué no sabía yo eso? ¿por qué no nos informaron con tiempo?

\- Informaron con tiempo. Darien lo sabía desde hace una semana

\- Pero él debió de decirme

\- Te lo anotó en la pizarra de recordatorios, junto con la leche de Nozomi y mi cita con el dentista- ¿no lo habías leído?

\- No, Han…no lo había leído- se lamentó Rei llevándose las manos a la frente- creo que ustedes tres tendrán que acompañarme a la cita con la señora Sweeney.

-¿veremos a Diana?

-Si, seguramente si, Luke. ¿se portarán bien?

\- Si, Darien nos dijo que cuando vayamos de visita tenemos que comportarnos. ¿por qué no ha llegado, tía Rei?

\- Es que…hoy no vendrá, Han…tiene cosas que hacer

\- ¿otra vez?

\- Quizás no venga por un buen tiempo…

\- ¡No, yo lo quiero aquí!

\- ¡Dile que vuelva, tía Rei!

\- ¡Prometió ir a mi evento el viernes!

.- ¿por qué nos abandonó?

\- Juró que nunca nos abandonaría

\- Mintió, Luke…mintió como mienten todos- se enojó Han mientras subió corriendo las escaleras, la muchacha de ojos amatista si que estaba molesta.

\- Creí que él si nos querría…

\- Chicos…- nombra Rei mientras maneja la camioneta con sus tres sobrinos atrás- por favor no estén tristes

\- Si, quizás deberíamos estar acostumbrados, ¿quién querría a unos huérfanos?

\- ¡Hey, yo los quiero! somos familia, chicos. Y Darien también los quiere, aunque no pueda estar con ustedes en este momento

\- si, claro…

\- él irá a su evento el viernes ¿de acuerdo?- se resigna Rei

\- ¿Irá?- incrédula la castaña

\- Si, irá. ¡claro que irá!...solo necesito encontrarlo

\- ¡Bien, iremos por nuestras cosas, te acompañaremos a tu trabajo siempre y cuando traigas a Darien de regreso!

\- ¿cómo piensas encontrarlo?- se interesa Makoto- estoy interesada

-Le llamaré a su celular, Einstein- minimiza Rei y toma su móvil

\- ¿vas a disculparte con él?

\- ¿Yo? ¿disculparme? ¡claro que no!

\- Entonces… ¿cómo vas a iniciar la conversación?

\- Ya pensaré en algo…

\- Estamos listos, tía…aunque deberías cambiar a Nozomi…huele mal

\- Rayos…el pañal de las ocho. Darien siempre lo cambia

\- Hoy tendrás que ser tú la que lo cambie

\- Makoto y si…

\- Ni lo sueñes. Es tu obligación legal, debo irme a….hacer mi mascarilla ¡suerte con la operación apestosa!

Rei maldijo para sus adentros, a fin de cuenta era verdad. Era algo que tenía que hacer quisiera o no…

\- veo que viene acompañada, señorita Hino- dice con poco agrado la mujer de ojos azules al ver a los tres sobrinos de Rei Hino con ella.

\- lo lamento…problemas con la niñera

\- La comprendo, hoy despedí a la quinta niñera de la semana…son tan estúpidas

\- ¿usted lo cree? Quizás no todas

\- Todas son iguales, si no es así… ¿por qué despediría usted a la suya?

\- Si, tiene razón…no hay otra causa

\- ¿ha podido hablar con mi marido?

\- El señor Sweeney está de acuerdo en darle una buena cantidad de su dinero, aunque… todo suena muy radical ¿no lo cree?

\- puede ser un acto de buena fé de su parte ¿no lo cree? Yo le dí los mejores años de mi vida, él puede darme su dinero

\- Señora Sweeney, las dos sabemos que legalmente…

\- se lo que la ley marca. Pero a usted la contraté por otros motivos, es la mejor de todo Londres. Puede conseguirlo. Lo quiero todo: casas, cuentas, coches. Todo y o aceptaré menos de eso. Si cree que no puede conseguirlo hágamelo saber y buscaré a otro abogado.

\- La suma que ofrece el señor Sweeeney es bastante adecuada, Señora Sweeney.

\- Lo quiero todo. Ahora si me disculpa…tengo cosas que hacer. Debería ir a buscar a sus sobrinos. Sabe donde está la puerta.

La mujer de cabellos ondulados se fue sin despedirse. Rei pensó que si esa mujer no fuera en ese instante su clienta, quizás hubiera tenido un intercambio de palabras muy poco agradable con esa mujer

\- Chicos….hora de irnos- llama Rei a sus sobrinos mientras carga en brazos a Nozomi.

\- Pero, tía…lo estábamos pasando bien con Diana…

\- debemos ir por la lavandería y a comprar algo de cenar. Quizás sería buena idea que la inviten al festival de su escuela

\- Me encantaría ir…pero no creo que a mamá le guste

\- claro que le gustará, pequeña. Lo trataré con ella para que te deje. No tienes muchos amigos ¿verdad?

\- No. En mi antiguo colegio tenía muchos…pero mamá me sacó de la escuela y ahora tomo clases particulares, dice que solo es en lo que me envía a Suiza

\- ¿Suiza?

\- mamá me enviará a Suiza cuando gane el juicio. Dice que no volveré a ver a papá… ¿es eso cierto, Señorita Hino?

\- No te preocupes, pequeña…todo saldrá bien- tranquiliza Rei abrazando a la niña que se duele al contacto- ¿qué ocurre?

\- Nada…

\- ¿nada? Eso no es nada ¿qué es lo que tienes?

Rei descubrió un morete en la espalda de la niña de cabellos claros, era una marca severa que tendía a negro

\- ¿quién te hizo esto?

\- Nadie, no fue nadie…-dice nerviosa la pequeña

\- Diana…si no me dices la verdad no puedo ayudarte.

\- No quiero que me ayude, váyanse.

\- Diana…¿quién te lastimó de esta forma?

\- ¡Nadie! ¡Salgan!

\- Diana, ¿qué te pasa?

\- ¡Fuera de aquí!

La sirvienta de los Sweeney entró e hizo salir a Rei y a sus sobrinos de casa, eso era algo demasiado extraño para ella…algo no iba bien.

\- tía, ¿por qué se puso así Diana?

\- No lo sé, pero te prometo que voy a averiguarlo

\- tía…Darien me prometió que compraría una mochila especial para el día del torneo… 'crees que en ese lugar vendan unos tenis adecuados?

\- Si, también me dijo que me compraría unas brochas. Las mías ya no sirven…

\- tu mochila seguramente te la llevará…tus brochas…será bueno encontrar un lugar adecuado, vamos a llamarle para que nos de el dato ¿te parece?

\- ¡Si!

\- y también que venga a cenar a casa- pide Luke

Rei tomó su celular e hizo una llamada, el buzón sonó al primer timbre, su celular estaba apagado.

\- ¿qué pasa, tía?

\- Me manda al buzón…quizás está en una zona donde no hay cobertura, le llamaré más tarde.

Rei fingió no darle importancia, pero sabía que Darien siempre le tomaba las llamadas, fuera la hora que fuera…algo no iba bien

\- Entonces no te contesta ni los mensajes- se interesó Makoto cuando por fín estuvieron en casa

\- no…ni los mensajes

\- ¿y cómo te sientes al respecto de eso?- se divierte la castaña cruzándose de piernas y colocándose unos lentes falsos de aumento

\- deja de tratar de psicoanalizarme, Makoto.

\- es divertido. Luces como…una novia celosa

\- Deja de inventar cosas- bufa Rei- Por cierto… ¿sabes donde venden esas cosas para los trabajos de los chicos? Brochas, pinturas…lienzos pero no tóxicos o don seguridad me demandaría

\- ni idea. Si quieres podemos ir a casa de Darien a preguntarle, amo su departamento.

\- No. Si a él no le interesa comunicarse con los chicos a los que juraba amar…

\- tu lo corriste y no dudo que le agraden los chicos, pero a la que ama es a otra…

\- no digas tonterías.

\- Quizás hubiera sido bueno que lo dejaras hablar

\- quizás deberías de quitarte esas estúpidas gafas que salieron en el cereal. Te quedan fatal.

\- Envidiosa. Solo lo dices porque no tienes las tuyas.

\- Lo digo porque solo inventas tonterías

\- debemos ir a buscarlo.

\- No seré quien lo busque, él fue el que…

\- ¿te besó? Y dos veces, amiga….creo que no fue equivocación…le gustas

\- No creo gustarle tanto, si así fuera no se habría largado así como se largó

\- tu lo corriste…

\- ….

\- No importa, iremos a buscarlo.

\- ¿qué? ¡No! Imposible, una Hino no hace eso

\- si, una Hino hace eso. A menos que pretendas resolver tu sola el hacerte cargo de tres chicos y un perro. ¿ya le diste de comer a Sansón?

\- ¡Sansón!

\- Descuida… ya le di de comer, pero no tengo idea de cómo hacer la papilla de Nozomi, sé que le encanta, pero…ni idea de cómo se prepara y dudo que ella quiera comer otra cosa.

\- seguro dejó algo en el refrigerador

\- si, lo suficiente para hoy y mañana….luego de eso no aseguro mucho, ni mis mejores conocimientos de cocina convencen a tu sobrina, es muy extraña.

\- Es exigente, le gustan las cosas selectas

\- ¿y mi cocina no lo es?

\- llamaré a la agencia para que lo envíen mañana, no puede hacer nada contra eso, es su trabajo.- decide la pelinegra mientras toma su celular y marca el número previamente guardado. Rei pidió hablar con el encargado y solicitó la presencia de Darien en su casa, sin importar el precio, para su desgracia no tuvo mucha suerte, al parecer Darien tenía algún trabajo ya asignado y le era imposible ir a casa de Rei.

\- No nos rendiremos tan pronto ¿o si?- intenta animar Makoto

\- Ya lo escuchaste, está ocupado

\- ¿acaso alguna vez te has rendido por algo?

\- no…jamás- acepta con una sonrisa malévola la muchacha de ojos amatista

No…rendirse no estaba en su vocabulario…Y la mañana siguiente llamó a su trabajo para avisar que estaba indispuesta, Makoto y ella dejaron a Luke y Han en el colegio y se fueron a buscar la agencia, tardaron un buen rato en dar con el edificio, les sorprendió lo elegante que lucía aquel lugar.

\- Waw…creo que tu servicio de niñera es bastante caro para poder pagar esto, amiga…- se sorprende la castaña- luces como si no hubieras venido antes

\- No lo había hecho, Solo llamé por teléfono

\- ¿de verdad encargaste la educación de tus sobrinos a un servicio de niñeras por teléfono? No es una pizza

\- Suenas como él

\- no está tan loco como creería, salvo por lo de manipulador, creo que es un hombre bastante…

\- ni siquiera intentes defenderlo o cancelo tu canal de novelas coreanas en el cable

\- Te odio- bufa Makoto que termina por acercarse a la recepcionista- Señorita, buen día…quisiera hablar con el encargado de esto, es sobre uno de sus niñeros

\- Lo lamento, no se encuentra

\- bueno, entonces quisiera hablar con quien está a cargo mientras esa persona está fuera. ¡Exijo que alguien me atienda!

\- Entonces creo que soy yo- sonríe una mujer regordeta y pelirroja, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle, Majestad?

\- Aunque sé que no lo dice en serio, Gracias.- dice Rei- Soy Rei Hino y Darien Shields cuida a mis chicos. Tuvimos dificultades y….necesito que regrese

\- Lo lamento, no puedo forzarlo, pero si desea podemos enviarle a otra persona para que la apoye

\- No quiero a otra persona, ¡quiero a la nana Fine!

\- ¿a quién?

-¡A Darien!

\- Lo lamento, el señor Shields es el único que decide sobre sus casos.

\- Quizás si le doy uno de estos la convenza de lo contrario-dice sonriente la pelinegra mientras extiende un billete de alta denominación a la mujer frente a ella- ¿no lo cree?

\- No, no lo creo. Aunque no lo crea el señor Shields me paga muy bien

\- ¿el señor Shields?

\- ¿quién cree que paga mis cheques? ¿blancanieves?

\- Y aun con una maestría no logro entenderla mucho ¿tú si?

\- Si tú que tienes una maestría no entiendes, imagínate yo que ya me he bebido dos vodkas de camino a aquí.

\- Dijiste que era jugo de naranja

\- También dije que esa falda no era demasiado corta, amiga…a veces suelo mentir ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

La charla de las tres mujeres se vio interrumpida cuando un hombre ensartado en un traje sastre color gris y una bata blanca encima aparece por la puerta de la oficina.

\- Beth, ¿ha ido Lucille a casa de los Thompson? Creo que…Rei…

\- ¿qué pasa, Darien? ¿qué haces aquí vestido así?

\- Pues…es que yo…

\- El señor Shields tiene derecho a vestirse como quiera, señorita. Es el dueño de todo esto

\- ¿cómo dice? No, no, no…se equivoca. Este hombre es el nano, hace galletas, fabrica disfraces, canta nanas.

\- Si, y también es psicólogo infantil. El que se encarga de hacer un estudio psicológico para los chicos y asignarle a las nanas adecuadas y también es el dueño de todo esto, ya se lo había dicho ¿no me escuchó la primera vez?

\- Genial….me mentiste, el único hombre en el que creí que podía confiar y me mentiste, me has mentido todo el tiempo, Darien- Ruge Rei dando media vuelta- Makoto, vámonos

\- Pero y…

\- Va….mo…nos

\- bien…bien…cómo quieras. No puedo creer que soportáramos el tráfico del Londres solo para que hicieras una pataleta, pero bien, bien, vámonos. Mujeres- se burla Makoto

\- Hasta pronto, guapo, te veré cuando busques a mi amiga para arreglar esto.

\- Re…Rei…

No hubo respuesta, la oficina se quedó en silencio mientras una incómoda mirada aparecía en el rostro de Darien. No lucía feliz.

\- ¿cómo pudo engañarme de esa manera? ¿qué clase de persona es? Es un ser nefasto

\- claro que no es nefasto, es un buen chico y por la tristeza que había en su mirada le dolió mucho lo que le dijiste.

\- No quiero volver a verlo en mi vida

\- hablas como una chica despechada.

\- ¿no debería de estar ofendida? Ese tipo me mintió

\- ¿te dijo que era un niñero?

\- pues…

\- conociéndote ni siquiera lo has de haber dejado hablar. ¿verdad?

-es que…necesitaba ayuda urgente.

\- Si él no te dijo la verdad seguramente fue porque no le diste oportunidad, Rei… deberías de darle la oportunidad de explicarte al menos

-no

\- Sientes algo por él… ¿no?

\- En absoluto

\- ¿no sentiste nada cuando te besó?

\- no

\- ¿ni cuando volvió a besarte?

\- ¿cuál es tu punto, Makoto Kino?

\- que el tipo es un tipazo. Ama a los chicos, te ama a ti, cocina delicioso y por si no lo has notado está más bueno que el pastel de cuatro chocolates, amiga. No seas tonta

\- pues es que…

\- ¿vas a negarlo?

\- yo….

\- anda, toma esa camioneta todo terreno y vayamos a su casa. Luego puedes volver a abofetearlo, pero no lo dejes ir…puedes arrepentirte

\- No lo sé, Mako- chan…

\- Iré por los chicos. Tu ponte tus zapatillas más altas

\- No haré eso

\- ¿acaso no quieres verlo suplicar?- pregunta con tono malévolo la castaña.

\- ¿los rojos o los negros?

\- Los negros amiga…los negros van a dejarlo vuelto loco. Anda, vayamos a provocarle un infarto a ese nano.

\- No lo haces porque Andrew vive en el mismo departamento ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no ¿qué tipo de amiga sería?  
\- voy por mis zapatillas…

No fue fácil subir a los chicos al coche sin que protestaran por perder el show de media tarde o por sin que preguntaran por qué Darien no había regresado a casa con la tía Rei y la tía Makoto.

\- ¿este es el edificio de Darien?- Interroga Rei cuando por fin llegan a su destino

\- Si, es genial ¿no? También tiene un Sauna que puede servirte para…

\- Makoto…los chicos vienen atrás…

\- para exfoliar tu piel

\- ¿crees que esté en casa?- pregunta Rei a Makoto cuando por fin toman el ascensor

\- Seguramente si. Sin tí que acapares toda su vida y sin tener que esperarte hasta tarde ese chico aburrido seguramente estará en casa

\- ¿acaparo toda su vida?

\- solo la mitad de su tiempo…

La réplica de la muchacha pelinegra murió en su boca cuando observó salir del departamento de Darien a una bella muchacha de corta melena negra y lentes obscuros.

\- No seas tan celoso, Darien. ¡volveré pronto!... ¡te quiero!- grita la chica mientras corre hacia el ascensor. Se cruza con las dos mujeres pero no las reconoce y sigue su camino.

\- ¿quién era ella?

\- No sé, no la había visto en mi vida.

\- pues creo que Darien ha elegido a una nueva pelinegra. Vámonos de aquí

\- Pero, Rei. íbamos a hablar con él…

\- No sé por qué te hice caso. Vámonos de aquí y no quiero que vuelvas a nombrarlo en tu vida.

\- Amiga…

\- Estoy harta de las mentiras y de los engaños. No quiero volver a saber de este tipo nunca y no intentes convencerme de nuevo.

Camino a casa nadie dijo una sola palabra. Los chicos no querían preguntar a su tía el motivo de su seriedad, pero no lo hicieron, nadie se atrevió a perturbar aquel silencio…

Tratar de conseguir una niñera adecuada para los chicos no fue cosa fácil, ninguna estaba al nivel de Darien y los chicos se dedicaban a hacer la vida de cuadritos a cuanta mujer aparecía por esa puerta.

\- Chicos, no pueden correr a cuanta nana contrato, no me la ponen fácil- explica Rei a los niños sentados en la sala.

\- Tía, no queremos a otra nana, queremos a Darien

\- él no va a volver, por favor, chicos…

\- ¡No! Tu quieres imponernos a alguien que no nos quiere! Darien nos hace felices, tía.

\- él también te quiere a ti…

\- No discutamos sobre eso ¿quieren? No es algo para tratar, el tema es que es la quinta niñera que corren en un par de días. No puedo salir del trabajo a media mañana solo porque incendiaron la peluca de la señora White.

\- Solo te estamos ayudando, odias ese trabajo

\- Si y estas ayudando a una bruja malvada a alejar a Diana de su papá

\- Chicos, no pueden hablar así de la señora Sweeney

\- ¿cómo te refieres entonces a una mujer que golpea a sus hijos?

\- ¿qué?

\- Diana nos enseñó las marcas que le hizo su madre

\- ¿de qué hablan?

\- ¿te acuerdas del día que fuimos a su casa? ella nos contó que su mamá se enoja mucho y le dice cosas muy feas, también le pega muy fuerte, en lugares donde nadie vea. Siempre le dice que no diga nada. Ni siquiera a su papá

\- No mentimos, tía… Oka San nos enseñó que mentir no era bueno

\- Chicos… vayan a su habitación. Debo salir un momento. Makoto se quedará con ustedes, por favor…no la vuelvan loca ¿quieren?

\- si…

\- Nada de cerillos ni encendedores.

\- pero…

\- Ni velas, Luke. Quiero encontrar la casa intacta cuando regrese, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si, Tía…

\- Y no maquillen a Nozomi con mis cosméticos. Son contra el agua

\- Le quitas la diversión a todo esto…

\- Será mejor ir a dormir, le has quitado la diversión a nuestra noche

Para Rei era increíble que dos chicos de tan corta edad pudieran ser tan bélicos, aun así ellos hacían divertidos sus días, jamás había tenido un día en calma desde que aceptó hacerse cargo de los chicos y no se arrepentía.

**¡Hola!**

**Yo aquí, de aparecida. Hoy me he tomado mi descanso en seiro y de verdad decidí relajarme haciendo lo que amo ¿adivinan? es mi tarde de FF. **

**Les comparto un poquito de mi amado nano que de editarlo me hace reir.**

**Gracias chicas y chicos por seguir leyendo mis historias a pesar de mi poca constancia. No es que las olvide, es que le faltan horas a mi día y no me alcanzan las fuerzas, pero les prometo que pronto me pongo al tiro.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¿alguien aún sigue leyendo? :P**

**La maga**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**No recordaba haberse parado ahí desde el funeral, para ella era bastante duro ir a pararse ante una cripta inerte y fría. Aun así, en ese momento era el único lugar al que podía ir.**

**\- ¿qué debería de hacer, Setsuna? Ahora no estás para aconsejarme y tampoco puedo contar con Darien… cómo me gustaría poder hablarte de él, Setsu… me hace falta mi familia…**

**\- Quizás no soy tu hermana, o ese tal Darien del que hablas, pero quizás de algo pueda servirte este anciano cerrado**

**\- ¡Otou San! ¿qué haces aquí?**

**\- Hoy se cumplen tres meses del la muerte de tu hermana…Decidí hacer una parada en mi agenda para venir a visitar su tumba.**

**\- Jamás…**

**\- Jamás me di tiempo para festejar sus cumpleaños con ustedes y ahora estoy aquí como un anciano ridículo trayendo rosas a mi hija muerta. Lo sé, lo sé más que nadie **

**\- No debió ser fácil para ti hacerte cargo de dos niñas pequeñas cuando murió Oka San…**

**\- Aun así…no lo hice bien, Reiko. Tú lo has hecho mejor que yo, mil veces mejor**

**\- ¿cómo dices?**

**\- pues…yo…no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea que cuidaras de los chicos. Tu vida…no iba justo por el mejor camino así que decidí mandar a seguirte y ver como lo hacías.**

**\- Otou San… ¿cómo pudiste?**

**\- me sorprendí al descubrir que mi hija había renunciado a su piso en el lugar más exclusivo de Londres. Que cambió su coche último modelo por una camioneta segura para mis nietos… La Reiko que yo crié jamás habría hecho eso. Tampoco se habría mudado a un lugar como el que vive ahora… Mi hija ha dejado de pensar en ella para pensar en alguien más…En tres personas más.**

**\- Otou San…. no es verdad. No sé cocinar y olvido comprar los pañales de Nozomi. Aun me cuesta cancelar mi cita en el Spa por una junta de maestros en el colegio de los chicos.**

**\- estas en camino, Hija. Roma no se construyó en un día…Así es esto de ser padres. Nunca serás lo suficientemente bueno, jamás lo harás lo suficientemente bien y no existen respuestas correctas**

**\- ¿entonces cómo sabré que voy por buen camino, Otou San? ¿cómo puedo saber que soy una buena tutora para los chicos y que no estoy arruinando su vida? **

**\- Lo único que te queda es hacer lo que has hecho, hacer lo mejor que puedas y con el corazón, muchas veces te equivocarás, Reiko. Así que solo piensa en ellos, en todo momento, en cada decisión que tomes, no importa de qué se trate…Sé la persona de la que ellos se enorgullecerían, o al menos intenta serlo.**

**\- Nunca imaginé… en ninguno de mis sueños que podría charlar civilizadamente contigo, Otou San**

**\- Ese chico ha ayudado de mucho ¿sabes?**

**\- ¿quién?**

**\- El Psicólogo. No deberías dejarlo ir tan fácil, Reiko.**

**\- ¿qué? ¿qué tanto me has espiado?**

**\- Lo suficiente para confirmar que Ese chico no es Gay y que te adora, hija. No uses la cabeza dura que heredaste de tu padre….**

**\- yo…**

**\- Debo irme, tengo que reunirme con algunas personas**

**\- ¿irás al festival de los chicos?**

**\- Claro que si…no me lo perdería por nada**

**\- Perfecto, te daría la dirección, pero creo que ya tienes todos los detalles**

**\- eres una chica lista, Reiko… te veré en el festival. Quizás los invite a comer**

**\- solo no olvides que El Ritz no es la elección favorita de tus nietos**

**\- Creo que será pizza o ese restaurant con el payaso pelirrojo al que los lleva el nano**

**\- Se llama McDonalds, Otou San…**

**\- Que nombre más raro para un restaurant infantil… Adiós, hija.**

**\- Adios, Otou San**

**Aquella mañana la señora Sweeney llegó al lugar acordado cinco minutos tarde, le sorprendió encontrar en el salón a Malachite Whitmore, a su futuro ex marido con su abogada, también Rei Hino estaba ahí, solo que sentada al otro lado del señor Sweeney.**

**\- ¿qué significa esto, Señorita Hino? ¿qué hace usted ahí? **

**\- Hemos venido a hablar sobre la custodia de su hija, Diana. Señora Sweeney, creo que hoy es lo que tenemos todos en común.**

**\- ¿ya has accedido a firmar mi petición, querido Art?**

**\- El señor Sweeney le tiene una oferta, Dice sonriente la rubia abogada**

**\- ¿Usted cree que es adecuada, señorita Hino?**

**\- Totalmente, por favor, léala- explica la pelinegra**

**\- ¿qué es esto? ¡No es lo que acordamos, esto es una burla!**

**\- No es una burla, es lo justo. Usted accede a ceder la custodia total de su hija al señor Sweeney y él le otorgará a usted una justa pensión.**

**\- ¿Justa? ¡esto no me bastaría para sobrevivir ni un par de días!**

**\- Es la justa remuneración, señora Sweeney. No puede pedir más**

**\- ¿estas loca? ¡creí haber contratado a la mejor abogada de Londres! ¿de que se trata, Malachite?**

**\- No comprendo, Reiko…¿ qué ocurre?**

**\- Como su abogada, señora Sweeney. Le recomiendo firmar. **

**\- ¿cómo puede recomendarme algo como eso? ¡No es lo que acordamos!**

**\- considerando su situación…es lo mejor**

**\- ¿cuál es mi situación, me lo quiere decir, señorita Hino?**

**\- Yo puedo ayudarla con eso, señora Sweeney- Interviene la rubia de cabellos cortos- Nadie en su sano juicio le daría la custodia de un menor de edad a una mujer como usted….Señora. **

**\- ¿cómo se atreve?**

**\- Conocen a un muy buen psicólogo infantil…Creo que sabe cuál sería el resultado si se le hiciera algún estudio. Más si se une a las marcas en el cuerpo de su hija. ¿no es así?**

**\- ¿y cómo lo supieron?- molesta dice la mujer de ojos azules observando con coraje a la pelinegra**

**\- Eso no es lo importante ahora. Lo importante es que si no firmas, querida…voy a demandarte. **

**\- ¿tú, demandarme? Quisiera verte ganarme, Sweeney.**

**\- Si no accede al acuerdo, Señora, Yo misma me aseguraré de que él gane el juicio y por supuesto, la custodia de Diana.**

**\- Usted no puede hacer eso, Señorita Hino.**

**\- Rei, si haces eso me aseguraré de que pierdas tu cédula.- amenaza Malachite**

**\- Si, puedes hacerlo…pero si lo haces también podría saberse sobre tus manejos del caso Smith y a tu padre podría no agradarle tu manejo de las finanzas del despacho…**

**\- ¿me estas amenazando, Reiko?**

**\- ¿Me crees capaz? - Dice burlesca la de ojos amatista**

**\- No intentes amenazarme, Hino… Podría despedirte**

**\- ¿crees que eso me asusta?. Señora Sweeney… como su abogada le recomiendo firmar… ni el poder ni el dinero ni la justicia están hoy de su lado…**

**\- No estoy de acuerdo con la oferta, Artemis…sabes que es una estafa.**

**\- La oferta fue idea mía, Señora Sweeney…Su esposo quería proceder legalmente por la custodia de su hija ¿sabía que puede ir a la cárcel por maltrato físico a un menor? No creo que en la cárcel tengan la mitad de las concesiones económicas que le ha dado su marido….**

**-¿intenta chantajearme, Señorita Hino?**

**\- Solo persuadirla…**

**\- No puedo creerlo. Me han engañado…me dijeron que Rei Hino era capaz de conseguir cualquier arreglo, que podía ir más allá de lo morlamente correcto, que no le importaría qué tan sucio tuviera que jugar. ¡Usted es una maldita embustera!**

**\- Esa mujer existió, señora Sweeney…solo que murió hace tres meses….Lo lamento.**

**El coraje apareció en el rostro de la mujer ensartada en Chanel, pero sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Tomó su pluma y firmó arrojando los papeles al hombre de largos cabellos blancos. Se puso de pie y abofeteó al hombre moreno sentado junto a Rei, salió soltando un par de maldiciones que nadie imaginó que ella conociera.**

**\- No necesito decirte que estas despedida, ¿verdad, Rei?**

**\- No es necesario…Renuncio.**

**\- Ninguna firma va a contratarte luego de esto.**

**\- Creo que es algo de lo que deberé de preocuparme después, Malachite…Ahora debo irme, tengo un festival y no puedo llegar tarde. Señor Sweeney… Señorita Tenoh…**

**\- Señorita Hino…me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras con usted…**

**\- Quizás después…de verdad…voy tarde a mi cita. La familia es primero ¿no lo cree? Me pondré de acuerdo con su abogada para que pueda recoger a su hija cuanto antes…**

**\- Gracias…**

**Aquel día el colegio de los chicos estaba repleto de padres y pequeños corriendo y gritando por todos los lugares posibles. Era un día importante y tenían evento en cada uno de los salones y en cada una de las canchas.**

**\- Me siento perdida- contó Rei a Makoto mientras estaban entre un centenar de niños gritando y padres a sus lados.**

**\- ¿estas segura que no hay algún papá divorciado por aquí? Hay uno que otro que no luce mal**

**\- ¿y Andrew?**

**\- peleamos hace días. No lo he llamado ni él a mi**

**\- ¿por qué pelearon?**

**\- Porque él es un idiota, debió decirme que Darien era su compañero de cuarto**

**\- él no podía saber que era el nano de los chicos.**

**\- de todos modos, es su culpa.**

**\- Mako Chan…no es algo propio de ti ser rencorosa.- Dice la de ojos amatista, la castaña se encoge de hombros**

**\- Él fue cómplice de Darien**

**\- Darien tampoco fue exactamente malo…fueron muchos malos entendidos…muchos que no intentamos aclarar**

**\- ¿los aclararías?**

**\- No voy a buscarlo.**

**\- ¿por qué no? Es un buen chico…y creo que le interesaba más que nadie**

**\- Ahora solo tengo tiempo para ellos tres, Mako- Chan ¿verdad, Nozomi? nada más importa.**

**\- Amiga...**

**\- ¿vamos a ver a Han?- cambia de tema la muchacha de ojos amatista**

**El salón de Han tenía un centenar de dibujos, muchos de ellos muy buenos, pero los mejores para Rei eran los que había elaborado Han. **

**Los dibujos de Han estaban en una esquina del aula. Habían recibido el premio al mejor dibujante de su clase y había ganado por uno en especial… "mi familia y yo"**

**En este mundo eran pocas las cosas que podían conmover hasta las lágrimas a la importante abogada, el dibujo de Han lo consiguió. **

**\- Han… ¿tú hiciste esto?**

**\- Si, tía….¿te….te gusta?- pregunta dudoso el niño de cabellos platinados**

**\- Es hermoso, cariño…- Se conmueve la pelinegra**

**Quizás no era para menos, el dibujo de Han contenía una explicación bastante gráfica de su actual familia: Su tía Reiko se encontraba de pie sobre sus altos tacones a aguja persiguiendo a la pequeña Nozomi por la sala. Han y Luke jugaban con un balón sobre los sillones mientras Darien se veía en la cocina preparando algo sobre la estufa. Lucían como una verdadera familia, como un día normal…**

**\- ¿qué es esto sobre la casa, Han?**

**\- Son Oka san y Otou San que nos cuidan…como Darien nos dijo siempre**

**\- ¿de verdad? ¿eso les decía?**

**\- Si. Que ellos podían vernos y que estaban siempre con nosotros….**

**\- No lo sabía…**

**\- Era nuestro secreto. Tú no crees en los Kamis, ni en nada que no puedas tocar… pero Oka San si creía… y nosotros también. Queremos creer que Ellos siguen a nuestro lado… No te enojes ¿si?**

**\- Oh, Han ¿cómo podría enojarme?- dice conmovida la pelinegra que abraza al pequeño- a mi también me gusta pensar que siguen con nosotros… ¿sabes? Incluso cuando las cosas van muy mal…me gusta pensar que tu madre está a mi lado y me ayuda a elegir lo mejor para ustedes…**

**\- Entonces…¿te gustó mi dibujo?**

**\- Me encantó… Es precioso. En cuanto te lo entreguen le buscaremos un lindo lugar en casa ¿te parece?**

**\- si. Me parece.**

**\- Bien, ahora vayamos a ver a tu hermano jugar. **

**\- ¿Darien vendrá?**

**\- Han, yo creo que…**

**\- ¡Darien!- Corre emocionado el niño a los brazos del joven. **

**\- ¡Hola, pequeño!- Levanta el joven pelinegro al niño que luce feliz.- Creo que has crecido mucho en estos días que no te he visto**

**\- ¿en verdad?-Sonríe el niño- Si..creo que estoy más alto y fuerte. He comido todas mis verduras como me dijiste, aunque a mi tía se le queman.**

**\- ¿hasta el brócoli?**

**\- Si, hasta el brócoli. ¿no puedes volver a prepararlo tú? Te queda más rico a ti.**

**Un silencio se hizo entre ambos jóvenes y una tos nerviosa azotó a la pelinegra.**

**\- Anda, corre a alcanzar a tu tía Makoto, tu abuelo ya está con ustedes.**

**\- ¡si!- Grita el pequeño mientras se aleja corriendo hacia las canchas, Rei abraza a Nozomi en silencio y…**

**\- ¿cómo sabes que mi padre está aquí?**

**\- está con Makoto y Luke en las canchas. Por eso lo reconocí, los hombres mayores no son tu estilo y tienen los mismos ojos.**

**\- Si… tienes razón. Tenemos un ligero parecido**

**\- Rei…yo…quería explicarte algo**

**\- No importa…no es necesario. No tienes necesidad de hacerlo, nuestra relación fue estrictamente laboral y…**

**\- Laboral, nada, Reiko. No mientas y digas que no has sentido algo por mi**

**\- ¿algo por Darien el nano? ¿por Darien el mentiroso, por Darien el…?**

**\- Por todos esos Dariens, Rei. Soy uno solo y me conoces**

**\- Ya no sé si te conozco o no. Me mentiste**

**\- y tú tienes esa maldita costumbre de siempre hablar y nunca escuchar a nadie. Si me hubieras dejado hablar desde los primeros veinte minutos después de que nos conocimos me hubieras dejado presentarme adecuadamente algo así como " Hola, Soy Darien Shields. Soy psicólogo infantil y voy a realizar algunas pruebas psicológicas a sus sobrinos para elegir a la persona idónea para cuidar de sus sobrinos" Pero no. La señorita habló y habló y ordenó y gritó desde ese mismo instante. Nunca me diste tiempo de explicarte lo que ocurría. Al final decidí quedarme , ¿qué más daba?**

**\- ¿por qué te quedaste? No necesitabas el trabajo de nano, ni todos mis malos tratos**

**\- Primero…porque sentí que lo necesitabas…después…porque me enamoré de ti**

**Las piernas de Rei flaquearon por un instante, el escuchar aquellas palabras de labios de Darien la hicieron dudar, pero la imagen de aquella joven saliendo de su departamento la hizo recobrar su postura.**

**\- Pues…a mi eso no me interesa. Si regresas…que sea como nano de los niños, entre tu y yo no puede haber nada más que una relación de trabajo y…**

**\- ¡Hermano!- Se escucha la voz de una joven a las espaldas de Rei. Ella se gira y se encuentra con la joven de cabellos negros que vio salir del departamento del nano días atrás**

**\- Hotaru, ¿fuiste a comprar caramelos?**

**\- Claro que si. Siempre saben mejor cuando los compras en el colegio a escondidas de tus maestros.**

**\- eres una anarquista, Hotaru…- se sonríe el pelinegro y observa el rostro sorprendido de Rei- creo que no se conocen. Te presento a mi hermana, Hotaru. Llegó hace unos días de Japón, Hotaru ella es…**

**\- Rei Hino, la chica que te tiene tan loco ¿verdad, hermanito? De verdad es tan hermosa como la describiste…aunque creo que te he visto antes…**

**\- Encantada de conocerte, Hotaru, yo…pues…Nunca me dijiste que tuvieras una hermana.**

**\- Los chicos lo saben, ¿ves a lo que me refiero? Nunca preguntas nada, Reiko. Necesitamos tener mejor comunicación si queremos que esta relación funcione**

**\- ¿esta relación?**

**\- Bueno…creo que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar. Los veré luego**

**\- ¿a dónde crees que vas?**

**\- a llamarle a mi novio ¿acaso crees que vine a Londres solo a verte? Claro que no.**

**\- Quiero conocer a ese jovencito, y pronto**

**\- quizás hoy mismo lo conozcas. Te va a encantar, ¡los veo en un segundo!**

**\- ¿hermana?**

**\- Del segundo matrimonio de mi madre, Sus ojos tienen un ligero parecido con los tuyos, por eso no pude decirte que no cuando me pediste que cuidara de los chicos.**

**\- Entonces ella fue la chica que te llamaba**

**\- Si, tenerlos a ella y a Andrew en casa es como tener a dos niños pequeños, me llaman hasta para preguntar dónde está la sal.**

**-y fue quién salió de tu departamento**

**\- ¿de mi departamento? ¿cuándo fuiste?**

**\- yo…no…**

**\- Reiko…¿fuiste a buscarme?- se ilumina el rostro del pelinegro- ¿puedo saber para qué?**

**\- Pues…necesitaba la dirección del lugar donde compras las pinturas y pinceles de Han y los pañales…los pañales de Nozomi**

**\- Estas mintiendo….- se divierte él al notar el rostro dudoso de la pelinegra**

**\- Claro que no. Te digo la verdad… ¿por qué otra cosa iría a buscarte?**

**\- ¿Por qué me amas?**

**\- ¿cómo te atreves a siquiera pensar algo como eso? ¿yo, amarte a ti? Ni en tus mejores sueños**

**\- mejor en mi mejor realidad…**

**La sonrisa maliciosa del pelinegro invade su rostro de repente y estrecha contra su cuerpo el fino cuerpo de ella contra el de él. Estrella sus labios contra los de la joven y para su sorpresa ella responde, responde con la misma pasión y con las mismas ansias que él, tanto que tardan un par de segundos en recordar dónde se encuentran.**

**\- Darien…**

**\- Lo…lamento…¿ese es un sí? ¿aceptas ser mi realidad?**

**\- y tu peor pesadilla si vuelves a mentir u omitir cualquier "pequeño detalle" ¿de acuerdo?**

**\- De acuerdo, prometido, señora- acepta Darien mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los de la mano de la joven y caminan rumbo a las canchas.- Aunque ya no puedo ser el nano de los chicos….**

**\- ¿qué, por qué no? ¿qué se supone que haré con los chicos y…yo?**

**\- No puedo trabajar para mi novia, Reiko. No sería sano- dice él mientras toma la carriola de Nozomi de manos de la joven- pero encontraremos a la nana adecuada para ellos, yo te ayudaré.**

**\- No les gustará a los chicos**

**\- Yo hablaré con ellos, descuida…estarán bien**

**\- No quiero otra nana, Darien…me gusta como lo haces tú**

**\- no voy a abandonarlos…aunque…existe otra opción**

**\- ¿y cuál es?**

**\- Podríamos vivir juntos….tu sabes…casa en los suburbios, perros, tres niños…un Andrew… podría funcionar.**

**-Estas loco- se ríe la pelinegra sin soltarse de los brazos de él**

**\- tendrás mucho tiempo libre…supe lo de tu salida del despacho Whitmore**

**\- Ah…te enteraste**

**\- siempre estoy al pendiente de ti, y ahora muy orgulloso**

**\- Señorita Hino…- Era la voz de Artemis Sweeney la que la nombraba **

**\- Señor Sweeney- se sorprende Rei y ella se percata de que aquellos brazos la sujetan aun con más fuerza- ¿Darien, recuerdas al señor Sweeney? ¿Señor Sweeney, recuerda a Darien?**

**\- Su novio- se auto presenta el de ojos azules sin quitar de su rostro la desconfianza y una mirada burlona**

**\- Claro que lo recuerdo, él fue a la fiesta de mi hija. Gusto en volver a verlo, Señor Shields**

**Una mirada fulminante de la pelinegra hizo salir un "lo mismo digo" entre dientes del pelinegro.**

**\- Señorita Hino, he venido a buscarle porque deseo que usted trabaje conmigo. Sé que no soy una firma de abogados como en la que trabajaba…pero mis empresas necesitan un buen representante legal alguien que se asegure de ese tipo de detalles.**

**\- Creí que Haruka Tenoh era su representante legal.**

**\- Lo es. Pero ella se va a mudar a Japón. Mis empresas están creciendo y por motivos personales ella ha decidido vivir en Tokio.**

**\- ¿no sería molesto para ella?**

**\- La misma Haruka Tenoh le la recomendado para tomar su lugar. Dice que no hay nadie mejor para defender las empresas que usted, yo opino lo mismo.**

**\- Me siento alagada, señor Sweeney. No creí que Haruka pensara así de mi.**

**\- Ambos lo sabemos, señorita Hino. Si usted hubiera puesto verdadero empeño, ahora las cosas serían muy diferentes.**

**\- Es verdad, he cambiado, Señor Sweeney.**

**\- Lo sé. Las cosas ya no son iguales**

**\- Me gusta la persona en la que usted se ha convertido. Es por ello que la quiero trabajando conmigo**

**\- Padre, estas aquí**

**\- ¿Helios? ¿qué haces aquí? No te dije donde estaría este día**

**\- Eso es porque vine a ver a mi novia**

**\- ¿tu novia?**

**Si, Helios Sweeney aparecía junto a una linda jovencita, una de cabellos negros y ojos amatista**

**\- ¿Ho…Hotaru es tu novia?-se sorprende Rei al ver el rostro fruncido del hombre que la sujeta con todas sus fuerzas- que sorpresa**

**\- Nos conocimos en Japón, mientras hacía mi diplomado en negocios… **

**\- Así que ella es la chica.- Sonríe el hombre de cabellera cana**

**\- Si, padre… ella es mi luciérnaga **

**\- Mucho gusto, señor Sweeney.**

**\- hey, hey, hey. ****Muchacho ¿cómo te atreves a presentar a mi hermana como tu novia si ni siquiera te has presentado conmigo ni me has pedido permiso?**

**\- Yo…lo lamento, mucho…señor Shields…pues, yo…ehmm…le quería pedir…**

**\- Darien, no seas exagerado- reprende Rei- Hotaru es una chica madura que sabe lo que hace. deja de ser tan neurótico**

**\- pe…pero…**

**\- Chicos, supongo que tienen planes para ir a algún lugar**

**\- Si. Quiero llevar a cenar a mi luciérnaga a un buen restaurant.**

**\- ¿a tu que? Ella no es tu nada, jovencito**

**\- Darien…-nombra molesta ella- Anden, vayan a su cita. Y no se preocupen por el ogro…hoy estará muy ocupado**

**\- Eres la mejor, cuñada- se alegra Hotaru mientras abraza a la pelinegra y jala el brazo del joven de cabellos de plata- le harás mucho bien a mi hermano. Nos veremos luego**

**\- Yo también debo irme. Preséntese el lunes en mi oficina para ver los detalles de sus honorarios**

**\- Claro…**

**\- que tengan un buen día. Prometí a mi hija pasar por ella para llevarla a comer helado para celebrar que ahora vivirá conmigo. **

**El hombre de ojos verdes hizo una pequeña reverencia a la pareja y se alejó en silencio**

**\- No puedo creer que hicieras eso.- refunfuña el pelinegro- has dejado escapar a ese muchachito ¿qué si tiene malas intenciones con mi pequeña hermana?**

**\- Pues… no creo que sea el caso. Helios Sweeney es un chico muy guapo y dulce, no creo que nada malo le ocurra a Hotaru con él.**

**\- ¿guapo y dulce? ¿es acaso que te gusta más ese muchacho que yo?**

**\- No es nada feo- se divierte la pelinegra- quizás**

**\- ¡Rei!**

**\- Anda, vamos. Tienes un suegro monstruoso al cual presentarte. No pensarás invitarme a cenar esta noche sin antes presentarte a mi padre**

**\- ¿mo….monstruoso?**

**\- Solo un poco ¿te conté que él sabe Kendo?**

**\- ¡Kendo!**

**\- Si…dicen que ayuda a controlar el carácter, pero en su caso…no ha sido del todo cierto. A Jeditte le fracturó la clavícula cuando los presenté**

**\- ¿de…verdad?**

**\- totalmente. ¿estas asustado?**

**\- Aterrado, pero no importa. Conocería a diez Takahashis Hino por ti. **

**\- ¿a pesar de mi mal genio?**

**\- Si, a pesar de todo, Reiko. - ofrece él acercando sus labios a los de ella pero un grito los interrumpe**

**\- ¡Darien!**

**\- ¡Luke!- grita emocionado el pelinegro que recibe en sus brazos al emocionado niño**

**\- ¿has venido a verme jugar?**

**\- ¡Claro que no, tonto. Ha venido a ver mis dibujos!**

**\- He venido a verlos a los dos, chicos- explica el pelinegro cargando en brazos a los dos muchachitos-y a Nozomi**

**\- y a mi tía…. ¿verdad?**

**\- Si, sobre todo a tu tía…- acepta sonrojado el joven, Rei luce igual**

**\- Así que este joven ha venido a ver a mi hija… ¿puedo saber de quién se trata?**

**\- Otou San. Claro que lo sabes. Es el chico al que mandaste investigar, ¿recuerdas?**

**\- Oh, claro. El nano.**

**\- "Psicólogo infantil"- dicen a coro Rei y los chicos**

**\- Usted y yo tenemos una charla importante, joven.**

**\- Por supuesto, señor Hino. Cuando usted lo deseé **

**\- ¿estas libre esta noche? Creo que sería buena idea tomar un par de tragos. ¿practicas Kendo?**

**\- ehhmm…pues…no**

**\- será una charla divertida- Sonríe el señor Hino**

**\- Otou San. Deja de asustar a mi novio. Sabes que es un buen hombre, si no…hubiera desaparecido "accidentalmente" de la faz de la tierra**

**\- ¿accidentalmente? **

**\- Ven, abuelo. Te tengo reservado un lugar al frente de las gradas.**

**\- Pero es que ese niñero y yo tenemos que…**

**\- Hablarán luego, Ahora eres mi abuelo. Y te queremos solo para nosotros. Puedes intentar matar a Darien otro día.**

**\- ¿ma…matarme?**

**\- Si, abuelo. Ven con nosotros- Pide Han tirando del anciano, un "hablaremos más tarde"**

**\- ¿él, hablaba en serio?**

**\- oh, si Muy en serio.- Disfruta la pelinegra**

**Darien luce sorprendido y Rei se acerca a él para besar la comisura de sus labios**

**\- Por usted, Señorita Hino…Surcaría el mismo infierno…- Ofrece el pelinegro estrechando entre sus brazos a la muchacha de cabellos negros y besando sus labios con delicadeza**

**\- Bien, Nano Fine. Eso me agrada**

**El celular de Darien comenzó a sonar con la canción de "The nany" de la serie animada y este frunció el ceño, Rei soltó una risa divertida y delatora**

**\- ¿tú hiciste eso con mi celular?**

**\- ¿quién más si no?- Acepta la pelinegra con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro**

**\- Me las he de cobrar, Rei Hino…**

**\- Será interesante ver cómo- Dice maliciosa la de ojos amatista que corre con Nozomi en brazos hacia las canchas de futbol.**

**\- ¡Darien,Rei, Dénse prisa!- Grita Andrew sentado desde su lugar en las gradas- ¡Darien, debes comprarnos pizza a Makoto y a mi para celebrar, nos hemos reconciliado!**

**\- ¿ y yo por qué he de comprarte pizza?**

**\- Porque puedo mantener a Andrew lo suficientemente ocupado para que no te de problemas, cuñado ¿te agrada?**

**\- ¡Hey chico, dos rebanadas de Pizza por aquí!- grita Darien al vendedor que camina entre las gradas- Si consigues hacer que se mude de mi departamento te regalo un fin de semana en Niza…**

**\- trato hecho- acepta la castaña sellando su trato con la mano con el pelinegro- a fin de mes lo tienes fuera**

**\- ¿de qué hablan?- Cuestiona el rubio que muerde su pizza arrojando pedazos sobre los chicos y sobre el mismo Takahashi Hino**

**\- Negocios, amigo. Simples negocios.**

**En ese momento sonó el silbato que indicaba que el juego había terminado.**

**\- ¡Darien, tía! ¿me vieron? ¡ganamos, ganamos!- grita Luke emocionado mientras se lanza a los brazos del alto niñero- Yo metí el gol de la victoria**

**\- . Claro que lo vimos, Eres el mejor, pequeño- anima la pelinegra**

**\- ¿me viste, Han?**

**\- ¡Claro que si! Debes enseñarme a hacer eso, hermano.**

**\- Lo harán después. Ahora debemos ir a comer para festejar el triunfo de Luke y la pintura de Han- interrumpe Rei- Otou San ¿vienes con nosotros?**

**\- Eso es algo familiar, hija. Algo para ustedes, ahora tengo una cita…los veré más tarde.**

**\- Pero, Otou San…tu eres familia**

**\- Lo sé, Hija. Los invitaré a cenar después, por hoy he visto todo lo que deseaba ver- explica el anciano mirando a Darien con interés- Joven Shields…**

**\- Señor Hino**

**\- Lo llamaré después para tomar unas copas y charlar**

**\- cla..claro…cuando lo desee. Reiko puede darle mi teléfono.**

**\- Ya lo tengo. Cualquier día de estos paso a buscarle a su agencia de niñeras…**

**El hombre mayor hace una ligera reverencia y se aleja con una sonrisa de agrado. Todos respiran aliviados, pero en ese instante Darien mira a Rei con curiosidad**

**\- Linda… ¿tú le diste mi teléfono a tu padre?**

**\- Claro que no. Seguro lo sacó del archivo que hicieron de ti los investigadores privados. ¿acaso creías que era broma todo lo que te conté de Otou San? Que ingenuo…**

**Rei entregó en brazos a Nozomi al pelinegro y se alejó corriendo hacia sus pequeños sobrinos que se le lanzaron en brazos, si…esta era la vida de ella ahora. Quizás no era vida que se imaginaría viviendo el año anterior, tal vez no estaba en sus planes alguno de esos "cambios inesperados" pero a pesar de las estadísticas, a pesar de lo que pudiera pensarse era feliz…**

**\- Los alcancé- dice orgulloso el pelinegro que abraza por la espalda a la muchacha y a los pequeños niños- ahora no podrás escapar de mi**

**\- ¿quién dijo que era eso lo que quiero?**

**El pelinegro se sonroja con las palabras de la muchacha y esta se para de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla**

**\- bienvenido a nuestras vidas, nano Fine….**

**Cambios inesperados, cambios que modifican la vida, cambios que aunque no eran lo que esperaban son lo mejor que pudo ocurrirles…**

**¿fin?**

**¡Fin! ¿fin? pos…fin pues, amigas. espero les guste esta historia, es una idea que me vino un día a la mente y decidí empezar como un juego. No pretendí cambiar la vida de nadie con ella, pero si ganarme un rato divertido para ustedes y para mi. Espero haberlo conseguido.**

**Por cierto, sigo con vidas pasadas, aunque muy a mi ritmo. La verdad ando trabajando de 10 a 12 horas diarias, pero aun asi, los ratitos que me queda de energía le sigo avanzando, prometo actualizar a diario.**

**Gracias a todas ustedes, chicas por sus reviews, sus porras y sus animos. Espero que me cuenten qué les pareció la historia**

**Con cariño**

**La maga**


End file.
